


Not So Little Secrets (Brittana FanFic)

by OvOCarmen125



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee, Santittany - Fandom
Genre: Adult lives, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Brittana Baby, College, F/F, Faberry baby, Fluff, G!P, G!P Brittany, GP, Girl Penis, Glee - Freeform, High School, Lesbian Relationship, Life After College, Minor underage relationship, Quinn enters in later chapters, Rachel enters in later chapters, Time Jump, Unplanned Pregnancy, brittana, g!p Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 68,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvOCarmen125/pseuds/OvOCarmen125
Summary: Brittana Fic. G!P Brittany switches high schools and instantly takes a liking to head cheerleader Santana Lopez. Along the way they go through some ups & downs like anyone else that will lead them to some "Not So little Secrets"This is a Fic I have on Wattpad by the same name, so no, I did not steal or copy from BrittanaTillWeXO. That is me on WattpadUPDATES EVERY MONDAY & THURSDAY!!!!!This is my first fanfic so im not great at summaries. Give it a shot and bare with me. All errors are mine.I OWN NOTHING, GLEE, CHARACTERS, NOTHING!!!





	1. Who Are You?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so im not great at summaries. Give it a shot and bare with me. All errors are mine.
> 
> UPDATES EVERY MONDAY & THURSDAY!!!!!
> 
> This is a Fic I have on Wattpad by the same name, so no, I did not steal or copy from BrittanaTillWeXO. That is me on Wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> I OWN NOTHING, GLEE, CHARACTERS, NOTHING!!!

Brittany's POV:

 

You ever watch the Breakfast Club and wonder if high school is really like that? Well... here I am entering the halls of McKinley High School and let me just tell you, that movie so far is pretty accurate. There are jocks, dorks, cheerleaders, bad boys, pot heads, pretty rich girls, etc. They're not really interacting with anyone outside of their own kind. In other words, jocks hang with jocks, dorks hang with dorks. By the way my name is Brittany S. Pierce, I'm a 16yr old freshman and I also have a fully functioning penis. With that being said I'm not really sure where I will fit in, but I pretty much hang with whoever I vibe with, dork or jock. Being a girl with a penis (who also likes girls), who am I to judge a kid for being classified as a dork. It's not really hard to make friends because I'm a social person, but transferring 3 months into the school year is tough in it's own right. Everyone usually already has their "cliques" together. But like I said, I'm friends with whoever I vibe with. As I walk down the hall I notice everyone is looking at me, probably because everyone knows that I have a penis. How could they know you ask. Well let's just say I never really been the shy type and I'm very outspoken. With a condition like mine it was pretty easy for me to come out to everyone as a lesbian because no one knew what was between my legs. Everyone took the news pretty good, which partly led to me letting everyone know that I also had a penis. Some people didn't agree with my condition but I wasn't looking for their approval. I just wanted to live my truth regardless to the dirty looks people may throw my way. 

As I approach my locker a boy with a Mohawk and a boy with some huge lips walk up to me with a slushie. I put my bag down and prepare to kick ass. My sister Quinn use to go here and she warned me how the jocks and cheerleaders like to throw slushies in the faces of those who are below them, and being the new kid does not help. 

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Chill!" Says the Mohawk boy.

"Calm down, the slushie is not for you. Puck is just holding it." Says the boy with the huge lips.

"Oh, okay. So what's up?" I say asking them

"Well first I'm Sam and this is Puck"

"Hey" Puck says trying to regain his cool.

"Anyway we heard you were coming to the school and we wanted to see if you were..."

"If I were what? A girl with a dick?" I say cutting Sam off as I got pissed.

Sam blushes but says no. "To see if you were willing to hang with us."

"Now I feel stupid, my fault. I shouldn't have said that. I'm Brittany by the way but my friends call me Britt."

"Nice to meet you, but that was why Sam came over, I wanted to know, Do you get a lot of girls?" 

I just stare at Puck in somewhat confusion. 

"I mean tho you have what I have your still pretty hot. So maybe we can get girls together." Says Puck.

I bust out laughing. "Okay but don't cramp my style" 

"Please, no one can resist the Puckster."

"Hey let me see your schedule, what classes you got?" Sam says.

"I don't know,I wanted to find my locker first" I say and give him my schedule.

"Okay you got your first 3 classes with us, so just hang with us." Sam says after handing my schedule back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After our first 3 classes we headed to lunch where I thought everything would be divided, but there was this one table with a variety of people and it seems we were headed straight to it. As we took our seats I realized there were no cheerleaders at the table.

"Hey guys listen up" Puck says to the group of kids at the table. He speaks when they've settled down.

"This is Britt, she's new here, we already established that she has a penis, and if anyone gives her any shit they w..."

"THEY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE PUCKSTER" Everyone at the table say in unison after cutting Puck off. I giggle a bit at Pucks face. 

"We get it Noah Puckerman, you're the "bad ass" of the school". A really pretty boy says using air quotes when saying the words bad ass. 

"Your name is Noah?" I ask Puck who is now sulking in his own embarrassment. 

"Yup. Some bad ass huh? Puck is more like a big softy. I'm Kurt by the way". 

"Nice to meet you" I say as Puck mumbles under his breath. 

As everyone is introducing themselves to me a cheerleader walks up and sits a few seats down on the opposite side of the table. She looks around the table and her eyes land on mine. 

"Who are you?" She ask.

Prior to her arriving at the table Kurt told me that there was a hot-headed cheerleader missing from the table by the name of Santana that sits with them, I assume this is her. 

"Who are you?" I ask her just to push her buttons. 

I know I'm walking on thin ice because Quinn told me the cheerleaders were the real rulers of the school, mostly due to the coach. But this girl is way too hot to not try to get a rise out of her. She glares at me, stands up, and walks up to me. "Move Puck" she says not even taking her eyes off of me. She sits in Pucks seat once he moves to her previous seat. She grabs one side of my jean jacket and pulls me close to her. 

"You listen here blondie. This is MY school and what I say goes. So I believe I asked you a question, What The Fuck... Is Your Name?" She ask again. 

I glance at her lips before looking back in her eyes and leaning in to whisper in her ear. I put my hand on her thigh and surprisingly she does nothing, but i saw her eyebrow twitch before I leaned in. 

"You listen to me, Santana, your hot, I'm hot, let's just go somewhere and make out." I lean back and she smacks my hand away but she doesn't go back to her seat. Everyone else went to go get their lunch, I start to go join them, but I turn back to Santana and see she has her eyes close. 

"To answer your question, I'm Brittany". I whisper into her ear close enough that she can feel my breath. Before turning around completely I see Santana visibly shiver in her seat. I walk to the lunch line mentally patting myself on the back.


	2. Questions & Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, glee or its characters. None of it is mine. Just this story

Brittany's POV:

After everyone left lunch I realized that Santana and I shared the next 2 classes together. We didnt have many classes together because Santana is a Senior. In class Santana and I sit next to eachother in the back row. 

"Santana?" I whisper her name. 

"What do you want Pierce" she says not taking her eyes off the front board. 

"So we on a last name basis now...Lopez?" I say smirking. 

"Just spit out what you wanted to say" She says. 

"Would you be willing to meet me under the bleachers?" She looks at me offended. 

"Do I look like a some dumb bimbo to you?" She says not giving me a chance to answer before she continues on. "Because if you think your about to stick that little thing (pointing to my crotch) inside of me on your first day of meeting me on a school couch under some got damn bleachers, you got me fucked up". She says in a hushed-yell. 

"That's not what I meant, but if I heard you correctly, are you saying that after I have known you for a good amount of time that I can eventually "stick my thing" inside you at my house?" I ask with a smirk. 

"Actually I said "little thing" she corrects with a smirk of her own. 

"I know, but my "LITTLE" thing isn't quite LITTLE." I say, grinning at her facial expression. 

"UGH! and no, that's not what I was saying but what did you really want." She ask in finality. 

"In all seriousness, I really just want to get to know you." She looks at me and I continue. "I mean you seem really cool, straightforward and honest". I say as the bell rings for the end of class. "I mean you don't have to if you dont want to, but i'll be there for a while if you change your mind. I say before walking out of class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving class Kurt ran up to me and pretty much dragged me to Glee for and audition after I told him I can dance. After auditioning and getting in we went over a new assignment. Santana walked in about 15mins before Glee ended and sat in the last available seat which was right next to me. She didnt say anything to anyone for the remainder of Glee and when it ended we both got up and went our separate ways out the door. I went to go sit under the bleachers hoping that she would show up. After sitting there for an hour I get up from the couch and grab my bag ready to walk out when Santana walks in and stops in her tracks as she sees i was on my way out. 

"So you changed your mind?" I ask slightly pissed that I wasted time. 

"I'm here aren't I?" She says walking past me to the couch. I turn around putting my bag back down and sitting on the couch next to her. 

"I was about to leave." I say. 

"I know, I saw you, I wanted to know how long you would wait". She says. 

"Not funny" I say. 

"It is to me, but what did you want to know?" She ask turning towards me. I mirror her position before speaking. 

"How about we play a game?" I suggest. 

"What game?" she ask. 

"I dont know, maybe 21 questions?" I ask and she agrees to play. 

"Okay so you first" I say to Santana. 

"Ask me something" I continue on. 

"Okay. How tall are you? I'm 5'4" She ask. 

"I'm 5'6. What's your full name? Mine is Brittany Susan Pierce." I ask her. 

"Santana Maria Lopez. Do you have any siblings? If so how many? I have 2 little brothers. 1 is 9 and the other is 1." She says. 

"I have 2 siblings, my sister is 20 and my brother is 10."

"So, are you from Lima, Ohio? If not where are you from? I'm from Brooklyn, New York." I ask. 

"Unfortunately I am from here." I nod. 

"Why leave a place like NY for little ole Lima?" She ask. 

"My mom has always been a sucker for little and quiet towns" I say. 

"Sounds just like my mom. Exact same thing." She says. 

"So when is your birthday? Mine is February 1st." I say. 

"January 12th." She says. "What do you like to do? I like to sing." She says. 

"I like to dance. Can you fight? I can, I took up boxing back in NY and when I was 10 we moved here and I took up mixed martial arts and I've been taking it since." I say. she looks shocked. 

"Wow. Umm, I didnt take up any of that but I can fight and my papi also put me in self defense classes so I can know how to protect myself." She says. 

"Okay" I say threw a grin. 

"How big is your dick?" She ask and I would say I'm shocked but I knew she was a straightforward kind of girl. 

"8inches long" I say catching her jaw dropping reaction. 

"Are you single? I am" I ask. 

"Yes I am single. Are you a virgin? if not how many people have you had sex with? I'm not a virgin. I slept with 2 people." She says while I blush. 

"I'm a virgin." I say not looking at her. "So um, what do you want to do when you grow up? I dont know what I wanna be right now." I say still not looking at her trying to regain my cool. Then I feel her hand grabbing my face, before I know it our eyes meet again. 

"I want to be a singer. So have you ever kissed anyone? I have." She ask. 

"I have. Do you like guys or girls? I clearly like girls." I ask. 

"I like girls, tho I've been with a guy before." She says and I nod. "How old are you? I'm 18" She ask. 

"16" I say to her shocked face. 

"16?! You are young." She says. 

"You're older by 2yrs, big deal." 

"You were just 15 not to long ago." She says trying to prove her point. 

"Yeah, and you were just 17 not to long ago, which is only a year older then the age I am now. So big difference." I say 

"Look let's just get back to the game" I say. 

"Can I kiss you" I ask. 

"No, what's the craziest thing you've ever done? I dyed everyone in the school hair green and their eyebrows white to look like the oompa loompas from Willy Wonka in the Chocolate factory." She says and this time I'm shocked. 

"Umm, okay, craziest thing I've done. Hmm.... Oh oh. I stole a kiss from this older girl then she slapped me." I say. 

"That's what you get for..." She gets cut off as I steal a kiss from her. She pushed me away and slapped me. She has a mean right that can almost rival Quinn's mean right hand, none the less it still hurts. I grabbed my face. 

"Fuck Santana" I say clutching my cheek. 

"Yeah well, too bad" she says grabbing her things. I grab her wrist and pull her back down on the couch towards me and whisper in her ear. 

"Before you slapped me...when I kissed you, you kissed me back." I say kissing her cheek and jaw. 

"You caught me off guard." She says not really putting much effort into pushing my shoulders away from her. I move my kisses to her neck and I can feel her fingers moving from my shoulders to my neck. "Can I kiss you again" I ask as I bring my kisses back up to the corner of her mouth. Before I get my answer, Puck bust in saying he's been looking for me. Then he realizes the scenery in front of him. 

"Uhhhh, did I just interrupt something? I did didnt I? Shit. Well Britt I'll be waiting in the parking lot for you." Puck says as he leaves us. I look back at Santana and she has her head down on my shoulder gathering her thoughts. We sit there for a few minutes in silence. 

"Listen, I really like you and I know this isn't ideal but can I have your number. I think even if nothing happens between us, we can still be friends." I say to her as Puck honks his car horn, to which I roll my eyes. As we stand and grab our things she says. 

"I already have your number Pierce." 

"How" I ask. 

"I went threw your file after your lunch fiasco". She says on her way out. The brave face that she put on before leaving makes me think everything is okay as I walk out as well.


	3. Figuring Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Glee or its characters. I own nothing. I just own this story

Brittany's POV:

 

Its been 3weeks since the kiss under the bleachers and I have yet to get Santana on her own so I can talk to her. After the 1st week she sent me a text saying how we couldn't happen and how we would never work because she's 18 and I'm only 16. I get the age part about that text but I simply am not trying to hear any of that. At the end of the day I like her and I know she has to like me as well because before Puck walked in on us under the bleachers, her hand gripped the back of my neck like she was about to kiss back (for the second time) in that day. Cock blocking ass Puck man I swear. I've been tryna talk to her since the text 2week ago. After the 2nd week of her ignoring me I stopped trying to talk to her all together. I shot her a quick text letting her know that I won't try to talk to her or anything and that she can just lose my number. After that I deleted her number and I haven't heard from her still. Its been a slow 3weeks for me with this entire Santana thing because its gotten to be pretty exhausting. As I shut my locker to head to lunch I get grabbed into a nearby janitors closet, god I hope not by a janitor. I grab the arm that is pulling me and twist myself out of there hold while pinning their arm behind their back not to tight tho. 

"Britt" I know that voice. 

"Santana?" I ask letting her go and stepping back as she turns around. 

"What are you doing?" I ask as she looks both ways before closing the janitors closet door and locking it and turns towards me. She walks up to me and grabs my face bringing me into a kiss, at first I kiss her back but then I come to my senses and pull away. 

"Santana what are we doing, what are you doing? I mean the last time you spoke to me you went on a rant about how we couldn't happen, so what is this?" I ask slightly confused. 

"We can't happen, but we can sneak around without anyone knowing". She says still kissing my neck while trying to come up with a compromise for both of us. "No Santana, I'm not about to just be in "a friends with benefits type of thing" with you." I say. 

"Why" she ask getting annoyed. 

"It doesn't matter, at the end of the day you told me where we stand and I told you that I understood." I say as I go to pick up my hat ready to leave. "So you can carry on with your life and I'll do the same". I say as I reach for the door handle. Santana grabs my wrist pulling me back from the door. 

"Okay, Fine. I like you but.." I cut her off 

"No buts, it's a simple question. Do you like me?" I ask. 

"Yes, but..." I cut her off again. 

"Okay then, so will you go on a date with me?" I ask waiting for her answer. 

"Britt...Yes I'll go on a date with you. Happy now" she says and I smile and hug her around her hips. 

"Yes I am and I know you are too." I say with my face in her neck. Soon I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders. We stay like that for a few minutes before she speaks. 

"Yes." She says. 

"Yes what?" I ask confused. 

"Yes. You can kiss me again." She says while looking at me. We both lean in halfway before I close the gap between our lips. We kiss for a few minutes before I try to pull away, but Santana is not having it. " mm mm, no. I've wanted to kiss you for weeks now and now that I have you here, that's what I'm going to do. Come here." She says grabbing each side of my face and pulling me back into the kiss. We kissed until air was needed, but continued right after. So we continued until someone knocked on the door, which we found out was the janitor after we exited the closet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school I got a ride from Puck and went and met up with Sam, Mike and Blaine at Mikes house. 

"So I have a date coming up that I need ideas for, so what do you guys have in mind? No dumb shit either" I ask all the guys as we all are in Mike's game room.

"You canceled me out when you said no dumb shit" says Puck and Mike and I laugh. 

"Take her to the mall and buy her stuff" says Mike. 

"Don't listen to him, do you see this house, he's rich for God's sake." Sam says and I nod in agreement. 

"Hey, it worked with Tina" Mike says defending himself. 

"For one, she was already love sick over you. Not to mention that, YOUR RICH, YOU CAN BUY OUT THE STORE. We can't all do that bro." 

Puck and I laugh because Sam is right, I for one can't do that. 

"Britt just do what feels right, one thing I know about Santana in the years that I've known her is that tho she doesn't show her emotions a lot, she prefers it if you show her how you feel when it's coming directly from you." Sam says. 

Over the next few hours I think about what Sam said and I start brainstorming about all kinds of ideas for our date. I just hope she'll like what I come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Glee or its characters. I own nothing. I just own this Fanfic

Santana's POV:

 

So I'm getting ready for my date with Britt and I'm nervous as hell. Britt told me earlier to dress casual, so I got on a short sleeve black v neck, some light blue skinny jeans, black converse with my hair down and a little bit of jewelry. As I check myself in the mirror my 9 year old brother walks by my room. 

"Mario come here" I call him. 

"Hey San" he says plopping onto my bed. 

"I got a date tonight, and I need to look pretty. So how do I look?" I ask him as I do a spin for him. 

"Ugh! Cooties." He says as he jumps off my bed and leaves my room. I laugh because I knew that would be his reaction, he's in that "all girls are gross stage" of his life. 

"Whatever" I shout to him. 

"Don't pay him no mine mija. Estás preciosa mija." Says my Papi. 

"Gracias papi" I say. 

"By the way, your date is here. So dont be too long." He says. 

"No le asustes papi" I shout to him as he laughs while walking out of my room and down the stairs. I need to hurry before he scares her off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

As I walk up to Santana's door, I take a deep breath and check over myself. I got on a red buttoned up flannel over a white T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans with a hole in my right knee, Black timbs (no it's not cold but timbs go with any and everything.), my light blue jean jacket and my hair is in a pony tail under my black Nike ball cap. If there is anything wrong then it's too late now, I knock on the door and step in after this guy who I assume is Santana's father opens the door and let's me in. 

"She should be ready, I'll go let her know you're here." He says as he heads upstairs. 

I just wait with my hands in my pockets for a few minutes until he comes back down. On his way down the stairs I hear Santana shout to him and I giggle a bit. 

"What's so funny" he ask as he takes a seat while offering me a seat. 

"Um, nothing sir. I just overheard what Santana said to you on your way down the stairs about you not scaring me off." I say as I take a seat on the long couch. He looks at me before speaking. 

"So you speak Spanish. That's already a plus in my book. My wife is always on me about not speaking my 1st language in front of those who don't speak it because it's rude." He says and I just nod knowing that this is the calm before the storm. 

"So, you're taking my baby girl out huh? Well let me just tell you. When it comes to my family I don't play. But when it comes to my daughter, my ONLY daughter, I will go threw hell and high-water to insure that there where be hell to pay and a lesson learned for the asshole who caused the pain". He says looking me straight in the eyes just as Santana walks in the living room. We stand and before anyone can say anything he puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"So Brittany, do we have an understanding about you making sure my daughter stays in good hands?" He ask tightening his grip on my shoulder. 

"Yes sir". I say and he let's go of my shoulder and pats my back before he walks out the room letting Santana know her curfew will only be extended an extra 2hrs only for tonight. 

"Hey you, you look pretty damn good for casual." I say as I walk up to her. 

"Thanks but you don't look so bad yourself." She says as she hugs me. 

"You ready to go" I ask her, to which she nods. 

"So where are we going." She ask as we step outside while she locks up. Walking up to the car I open the passenger door for her to get In and she thanks me when she does. When I get in the driver side and buckle up she speaks. 

"How are you driving at 16?" She ask just as I pull onto the road. "I have my permit, but this is Mike's car he let me use." I tell her. 

"I thought for sure I was gonna be driving or we would be walking." She says as she grabs my free hand off the armrest and places it in her lap. 

"What would you have thought of that? Me taking you out on a date but needing to barrow your car to get us there?" I ask and get my answer when I see her giggling and mumble out "your right" under her breath. 

"So again what are we doing tonight?" She ask. 

"Nothing over the top, I remembered you telling me some things you liked to do and wanted to do so, that's what we're going to do." I answer with a vague answer just as we pull up to to the Carnival. 

"Oh my god Britt" she says squeezing my right hand. 

"Remember you once told me how you and your father would go to the Carnival once every year when it came to town? Well look what just so happens to be in town tonight." I say as we walk threw the entrance gate.

After about 2hrs of playing games and winning prizes, Santana and I decide to get on the ferris wheel. The guy managing the ferris wheel is holding our prizes in his section until we finish our ride. While riding, the ride stops at the top for a little bit. 

"So how are you liking the date so far?" I ask pulling her closer to me and putting my arm around her shoulder. She leans on me with her head in my neck and her hand on my leg. The ride starts going again. 

"So far so good. This is already the best date I've been on and the night isn't even over yet." She says while smiling with her eyes closed. I smile to myself. 

"Well the ride is over so we gotta get up." I say before kissing her on the forehead and helping her step out first.

After we get our things we head to the car. After we get the huge teddy bears in the backseat and the little teddy bears and other small prizes in the trunk, we get in and take off to the next part of the date. 

"You know what I just thought?" She ask and continues after I throw her a quick glance before looking back at the road. 

"Earlier tonight at my house, my dad was kind of easy on you." She says. 

"Why do you say that?" I ask her. 

"I don't know, it's just, not like him. He must like you, I mean extra 2hrs on my curfew, you were still there when I came down and I didnt hear a rant going on." She says in astonishment. 

"Actually he did rant and got his point across which is why I think he left the room the way he did. It was like he said what he wanted me to hear and he felt that I understood. Which I did." I say as I pull into the drive-in movie theater and pic a spot to park and watch the movie. 

"Your just pulling out all the stops tonight aren't you?" She says smiling at me. 

"Well, you know, first date has to be the best date. Its the one that counts the most right? It's the one that leads to the possibility of a second date. If this date goes bad, there's more then likely not gonna be another one." I say. 

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask her as the movie gets ready to start. "Not yet, I'm still full from the food at the Carnival." She says and I nod in agreement. 

"I know exactly what you mean." I quietly say as the movie just started.

When the movie goes off Santana and I get some food and head to the last part of the date which is only about 5mins from here so we get there pretty quick. After I park the car Santana and I walk up this little pathway to the top of a hill. After I sit down on the blanket I help Santana down to sit in between my legs. When she does, I wrap my arms around her with my face in her neck. 

"Are you cold?" I ask after feeling her shiver. 

"Yeah, it's a little cold out here". She says while rubbing her arms. "Here take my jacket" I say while removing my jacket and holding it open for her to put her arms in. When she finally has the jacket on she leans back against me and I go back into my previous position. 

"I didn't think you knew of this place. But I am so glad that you brought me here". She says looking up at the night's sky. I place one final kiss on her neck before lifting my head and also watching the sky. 

"You know...there is only 1 area like this in Lima. It used to be my safe haven for anytime I had a problem, I haven't been back there since I was about 13. None the less, it was always quiet, cool, it was a place to think, and it was a nice view of the city. I loved it...I still do. But I always heard that this little spot just outside of Lima, is said to have the best view and I wanted to see for myself, with you." I say before asking her opinion on the location and its view. 

"I think I would have to agree, this view is bigger and better. It still gives the same vibe as Lima's spot tho." I nod in agreement. 

"I think the one in Lima, is a bit better because of how small it is. In the afternoon, the sun is setting and thats a great view in general. But when it's night time and you look at the car lights as they move, building lights, street lights, traffic lights...along with the stars in the sky. It just lights up the entire view." I say before turning to a gazing Santana. I smile before looking back at the view of the city.

When the date ended I drove us back to Santana's house. After bringing all the prizes and Teddy Bears into her house, we step back outside where we are currently standing on her porch, holding hands. 

"I think it's safe to say, that this was by far the best date I've ever been on." She says, smiling while stepping closer and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and putting her face in my neck. I instinctively follow suit, but put my arms around her hips. 

"Would it be too much to ask you to be my girlfriend?" I hear her giggle and say no before pressing her lips to my neck. 

"So will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with some nervousness. 

"Yes Britt, I will be your girlfriend". She says smiling with those damn dimples on full display. 

I smile while using my right hand to move some hair out of her face and placing it behind her left ear. Leaning in and kissing her, I cup some of her face and the back of her neck as she moves her hands to go around my midsection. 

"It's getting late, so I should probably go now." I suggest while leaning my forehead against hers. 

" Yeah you're probably right, but call me when you get home okay?" 

I nod and kiss her goodnight one final time before watching her walk inside. Once I'm back in the car, I head home to end this night on a great note with a call to Santana and then a good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts


	5. First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Glee or its characters. I dont own any of it. I only own this Fanfic.

Brittany's POV:

Santana and I have been going out for about 3 months now and things have been going great. Since our first date we've been on countless dates that almost always start with her father reminding me of our talk. That man is still pretty convincing. Opening my locker I shake off a shiver just at the thought of getting on his bad side. As I'm putting my books away, Santana pops up in between my locker and I. 

"Hey babe!" She says pecking my lips. 

"Hey to you too. Have I ever told you, that I like when you call me that?" I say while closing my locker and kissing her again before walking down the hall with her. 

"Yes baby, you have, to which I told you that I will definitely be calling you those names a lot more often." 

I smile because I just can't help it, not that I really tried to fight it. I've been wanting to tell Santana that I love her for 3weeks now but I have no idea how to tell her, other then just telling her. She's making me feel all of these feelings that are just so foreign to me. It's a scary feeling but I like it because Santana is the center of these feelings. It's only terrifying because I've never been in love before, especially this quick... but with Santana it's kind of hard to not act on my emotions, it's like I'm not even really guarding myself with her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She ask as we sit down and wait for glee to start. 

"I don't know, you tell me." 

"Well my parents are taking my brothers and they're visiting my abuela in New Jersey. So I have the place to myself". She says while looking at me with lust filled eyes and rubbing her hand up and down my thigh. Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Because I can definitely feel my jeans getting a bit tighter after BJ twitched. If I forgot to mention BJ stands for Britt Jr. if you know what I mean. 

"Netflix & Chill sounds good to me"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at Santana's place..

Santana and I are sitting on the couch looking for another movie to watch on Netflix but I just can't take it anymore.

"Hey can I talk to you about something real quick, it's something that's been on my mind for a little while now." I say as she leans her back against my chest. 

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything baby. You know that." She says turning her head a bit and looking up at me. 

Okay here goes nothing, I take a deep breath before I start speaking to get my thoughts in order.

"Look San, I know we only been together for about 3 months now but I just feel like..." 

"Are you about to break up with me?" She ask while cutting me off. 

"No." I simply say so she can calm down. 

"Oh, sorry, you can contin..." 

"I Love You" I blurt out cutting her off while looking at her shocked face. 

"Look I know I'm young and I may not fully know what love is, but what I do know is that I can't picture my life without you in it. I DON'T WANT to picture my life without you in it, regardless to if we're together or just friends. I'm definitely hoping it's with us being together, because when I think of you I instantly get that butterfly in the stomach feeling. I know it sounds cheesy and I'm rambling but... What I'm trying to say is..." 

"I Love you too" She says cutting off my nervous rant. 

"What did you say?" I ask. She palms both sides of my face and repeats her previous statement. 

"I said, I love you too Brittany Pierce" She says looking at me before pulling me in for a kiss. I grab her waist and kiss her back with just as much passion. 

Before I can deepen the kiss Santana pulls away and stands up. 

"What's wrong?" I ask as she grabs my hand and pulls me up. 

"Nothing. Let's go upstairs." She softly says while walking to the stairs. I turn her towards me and lift her up so her legs wrap around my waist and her arms around my neck. 

"Oh my gosh" She squeaks out in surprise as I walk up the stairs and into her room Kicking the door shut with my foot. When I put her down, I turn an lock her door. Really I got nervous and needed to calm myself before turning back around.

"Babe?" I look up and turn to see Santana speaking to me. 

"Oh, what did you say?" I ask as she steps closer to me. 

"I said come here" she pulls me closer and pushes me down on to the bed. I sit up a little on my elbows, while she straddles me and removes her cheerio T-shirt. I can feel BJ coming to life, especially since I now know Santana is not wearing a bra. Taking hold of Santana's left thigh and wrapping my right arm around her waist I flip us over so I am on top and in between her legs. Leaning back I pull my T-shirt over my head. 

"Gosh Britt" Santana says as she stares and drags her fingers over my abs. I take a bit of pride knowing that all the fighting classes paid off in more ways then one. Leaning down kissing Santana, I start to feel her make light work of the drawstring on my shorts. Stepping back and standing I remove my basketball shorts before leaning forward and helping Santana out of her cheerio shorts. Getting under the covers Santana and I remove the remainder of our clothing and start kissing. After minutes of foreplay and kissing, Santana looks me in the eye and whispers to me. 

"I know your nervous because this is your first time, but you can touch me if you want" she says while grabbing my hand and placing it on her thigh. I caress her thigh a little before I lean over so I'm on top of her and I start kissing her again. 

"Fuck" I moan out as BJ makes contact with Santana's most sensitive spot. 

"Mm Britt" She moans when I start kissing her neck. I go lower leaning forward and softly kiss all over her breast. I pressed kisses to her breast before paying attention to her nipples. Swirling my tongue around her areola before taking her nipple into my mouth. 

"Bite it" Santana moans from under me.

I waste no time biting it with caution before leaving a gentle suck to sooth it. 

"Fuck Britt" she moans while throwing her head back just as I do the same to the other. Going further down I begin placing kisses all over Santana's toned stomach and even dipping my tongue into her bellybutton, which earns a squeaky giggle from her. 

"Britt I'm ticklish" She says while giggling.

"Mmhm" I say as I continue down her body placing little kisses on her hips. Spreading her legs I can smell how turned on she is, I look up and see she has her head thrown back in anticipation. I decide to tease her a bit leaving little pecks on her inner thighs.

"Mm Britt, please stop teasing"

Giggling to myself I purposely avoid Santana's clit with my kisses, which she is slighty not happy about. It's like she's torn between feeling good with my lips kissing her there, but upset because it's not exactly where she wants them to be.

"Hmp, your not playing fair" She says with a pout, a pout that won't affect me tonight because I know it won't last long.

"Britt ple...mmm" she says as I take an experimental swipe with my tongue over her vagina. I follow it up with a long lick that nips her clit. 

"Mmm, gosh babe. Keep doing that." I look up at Santana and she has her left hand in her hair with her mouth open, so I take it she liked it just as much as I did. If not more, so I carried on.

"Mmm oh my gosh Britt, that feels really good" 

I could've easily cum from hearing her moan if it weren't for the porn videos I've watched. You'd be amazed at the restraint and control porn gives you because you dont want to ARRIVE early if you know what I mean.

"Come here" Santana says while pulling me up to kiss her. She moans tasting herself on my mouth.

"I wanna feel you inside me" Santana says while reaching down stroking my member 

"You sure you're ready" I ask just to be sure

"Yes. I mean this is your first time and it's supposed to be special, so are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm ready"

"Okay, well I'm ready when you're ready" She says.

I look down and watch as I line my cock to her entrance. I felt like I was going to blow my load just from the head being in.

"Mmm" I moan closing my eyes and easing the rest of my member into her vagina. Fuck, she feels so good wrapped around BJ.

"Are you okay?" I ask her

"Mm, yeah just give me a second to adjust to your size." She says with her eyes closed while taking deep breaths.

Santana moans biting her lip willing herself to adjust to my cock. She pulls me down closer to her not only making me put my face in the crook of her neck, but also making my member press into her entrance even deeper.

"Fuck Britt, you're huge." She groans, causing me to giggle into her neck.

"Can I move now?" I ask, and she nods her head in response.

Starting up a slow paste to make sure that I don't get ahead of myself and arrive early. Porn taught me restraint because even while watching porn you don't want to arrive early, you want to enjoy the feeling of being aroused for a long time before the big finale. But no amount of porn could really prepare you for the feeling of that warm wet tightness gripping your member for the first time.

"Ooh, yes Britt." Santana moans while wrapping her arms around my back.  
feeling confident all of a sudden as I push myself more into her. 

"Harder Britt"

I start to thrust harder into Santana like I mean it and she is gripping me.

"Sh-shit" she squeaks with her head thrown back. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" she jokes while moaning.

"Well not anymore" I say as I lift her right leg around my waist to get my dick a little deeper into her pussy.

"FUCK, BRITT" She shouts. 

I sit back on my feet as I grab Santana's other leg and lean forward holding her under both her knees to keep her legs open. This position helps my go balls deep inside her and things are getting slippery.

"Yes baby, I'm so close. Faster Britt."

"Fuck you are so wet" I say as I grab her waist to hold her down and start pistoning inside her to make her cum first.

"BRITTANYYYYYY" She screams as she locks her ankles around my waist and cums on my dick. As I feel myself getting ready to cum, I try to pull out but Santana has me gripped.

"San I'm about to cum, I gotta pull out." I say as she continues to shiver and locks her ankles tighter causing me to cum inside her.

"Oh fuuuck. Shit." I say as I pull out of Santana and lay on top of her.

As they both try to settle their breathing they both slip into a well deserved deep sleep. Neither of them knowing that their lives are getting ready to change in a drastic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts


	6. Unclear About A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own anything Glee related.

Brittany's POV:

Things with Santana and I have been going pretty good since our first time together. That was a bit over a month ago. The end of the school year is coming up in less than 2 months which means Santana will be graduating and headed off to college. We haven't really spoken about what we should do when that time comes but we'll figure something out. As I walk into the cafeteria I spot all my friends at the table and sit next to Kurt.

"Hey guys have any of you seen San?" I ask around the table.

"I think I saw her headed under the bleachers about 10mins ago." Said Tina.

"Thanks." I say as I get up and head to the bleachers.

"Hey" I say to a pacing Santana.

"Britt, hey, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I've been looking for you, I wanted to talk to you." I say as I take a seat on the couch 

"Oh about what?" She ask sitting next to me.

"Well first" I say leaning in to kiss her. I haven't seen her all day.

"Secondly, what were you in here pacing about?" I ask pulling away from the kiss.

"Just thinking about college and us" She says leaning into my side.

"So we are on the same page because that was what I wanted to talk to you about." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Have you decided what colleges you are considering?" 

"Yea, I've been considering UCLA, NYC, Louisville, Berklee College of Music in Boston. I already applied to all of them." She says standing up pacing again.

"San what's wrong? Did you get any acceptance letters back?" I ask trying to ignore the fact that all of those schools are far away.

"Yeah, I got accepted to all but I haven't made up my mind on which one I want to go to."

"Well dont sorry about it, you still got time to figure that out."

"But what does that mean for us?" She ask looking sad.

"San I want you to put yourself in the best possible position to achieve your goal. I dont want you to change your decisions based on our relationship. I mean do you want to do the long-distance thing or no? Regardless, I'm just a phone call away."

"I think we can do the long distance relationship as long we both are committed to each other. But Britt I don't know how that would work in the end for either of us." She says. 

"What do you mean? I'm committed to you." I say a bit confused.

"You still have a couple years left in high school then your off to whatever college you choose to go to and that could be anywhere. That mean we could be in a long distance relationship for the next 4 to 6 years. I dont think anyone should have to go through that." 

"Britt your so young, you have the rest of your life ahead of you. I know I'm young too but, I don't want you to waste your high school years on a serious long distance relationship when you can be out enjoying your last few years in high school." 

"Why does it sound like you want us to split?" I ask her a little hurt.

"That's not what I'm saying. Of course I want to be with you, this is the best relationship I have ever been in and I dont want it to ever end. But Britt I want you to live your youth like you should, I dont want to be the reason you cant go out and explore life in your teenage years."

"So where do we go from here?" I ask trying to process everything.

"I dont know"

"Well first you should figure out what school you want to attend. Then we'll talk about other possibilities for how to handle our relationship going forward, okay?" I ask trying to come up with a temporary solution.

"Yes, I agree." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been about 3 weeks since that conversation under the bleachers and Santana still has not decided which school she wants to go to. Graduation is in a month and Principal Figgins has notified all the seniors and early graduates that they will be starting Graduation Ceremony practice next week. I'm on my way to my locker when Kitty comes up to my locker with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Briiiiitttt" 

"What do you want Kitty?" I say wit a slight eye roll.

"You know, I heard you're gonna be single soon with Santana headed off to college. I wanted to make sure I had first dibs." She says as she reaches to caress my forearm.

"Who giving you you're information? Because they don't know what they're talking about. I say as I pull my arm away.

Whoever she's getting her information from, unfortunately they might be on to something. I honestly have no idea what is gonna happen with Santana and I. 

"You know...just around. But none the less, when she leaves I will be the first one to jump them bones." She says while slipping me her number on a piece of paper before walking away.

After getting my books for first period I head to class. I toss the piece of paper in the trash as I walk into class. 

"Hey Sam, hey Puck" I say as I take my seat. 

"Hey, so I heard you and Kitty..." Puck says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kitty and I what?" 

"You know..."Knocked Boots" He said smiling.

"So how was she? Was she any good? Probably not, not after she already took a ride on the Puckster. Aye, that means we both smashed Kitty's kitt..."

"PUCK, stop. What are you talking about?" 

"Well I heard she gave you her number" 

"Well news definitely travels fast around here, that literally just happened. Although I never did anything with Kitty. Where are you and everyone else getting info from?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Just around, alot of the students were talking about it in the halls." 

"Well its not true." I say.

"Well Britt you might want to go let Santana know before she hears about it, which she may have already heard." Sam said.

"Oh shit, your right. Now I'm worried." I say biting my lower lip. Santana is not gonna like these rumors at all.

After class I head to Santana's 2nd period class, as I'm waiting outside her class I see her come around the corner. When she looks at me, she looks pissed an turns around going back around the corner.

"SANTANA, WAIT!" I shout as I quickly try to catch up to her. 

I know this is about to be a long ass day. I'm nervous about how this could go, Santana is not into the cheating thing. She does not give second chances. Although I haven't done anything wrong, I know its gonna be hard to get her to even hear me out so that I can clear my name. In other words.... Just wish me luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts


	7. Misunderstandings & Not So Little Secrets Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating on Monday's & Thursday's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related.
> 
> UPDATES EVERY MONDAY & THURSDAY!!!!!!!

Brittany's POV:

As I finally catch up to Santana, I see her heading into the bathroom.

"Santana please, hear me out." I say as we enter the restroom.

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say. I've heard enough for today."

"Babe please just give me a chance to explain." I beg.

"Explain what Brittany, how you banged Kitty?!" She shouts. "Thanks, but no thanks" she says trying to walk out the bathroom.

"Babe please, those rumors are not true. I never slept with Kitty." I plead as I block her path to the exit.

"Ohhhh, so what are you saying, that you slept with someone else?" She says pushing me out of yhe way. 

"No, babe. I never cheated on you, Period. I say slightly confused by her outburst.

"Oh no?" She ask opening the bathroom door.

"No" I say simply.

"So I didn't see her give you her number earlier?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I.." 

"Or rub all up your arm, trying to cop-a-feel" She says.

"I..I..."

"Or hear her say how she wanted to be the first one to jump your bones when I leave? To which all you did was ask her about her info instead of denying any of it." She says.

This time I'm speechless because I didn't know she sad any of that.

"That's what I thought...we're done Brittany. She say in finality before running out the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

After I ended things with Brittany, she wouldn't stop calling and texting me telling me that she loves me and wanting to explain everything. I simply did not want to hear anymore lies so I blocked her. She stopped by my house a couple times but I think she and Papi were the ones talking. She hasn't been back since, in a way I'm a bit relieved because I needed some time to think and figure things out. It's been 3 weeks since everything that happened with Brittany and Kitty. In that 3 weeks I've gotten my Cap & Gown, Sue benched me on the Cheerios, I've finally picked a college and notified them that i will be attending in the fall. Oh, and I also found out that I was about 3 months pregnant. Sue actually helped me with that one.

I finally went and confronted Sue about benching me. Sue was has been benching me for months now and I didn't get it. She said she knew I was preggers as soon as she saw me. Of course I freaked because who wouldn't, especially if you're in denial. I missed my period, I was always tired, clothes were "shrinking", and I had been puking my brains out nonstop. The first time I just thought I had a stomach bug, ate some bad food. But then there would be days where I didn't eat at all and still I puked.

I immediately scheduled and appointment with a doctor and still went out and brought five pregnancy test. All of which read the same thing, "positive+". The next day I went to take a test with my doctor and she confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. I guess that explains why I lashed out on Britt and Kitty...Hormones. Well for Kitty i was really pissed. 

When I saw her as I entered the cafeteria that day I walked up to her and slapped the shit out of her. I slapped her so hard that not only was my hand print on her cheek, but my hand hurt as well. I didn't show pain as I walked out, but I knew I made my point when everyone in the cafeteria said "damn" or "ooh" when I slapped her.

I decided to call my cousin to talk about what I should do, she thinks I should tell Britt about the baby whereas I think otherwise. All I do know, is that abortion is not an option and neither is adoption. I'm keeping my baby.

"San you have to tell her, she has the right to know that she had a kid on the way." She says.

"I know, it's not that I don't think she has the right to know. It's that I don't want this baby to be looked at as a burden for her and her future."

"How would you know if its gonna be looked at as a burden for her if you don't tell her about the baby?"

"She has her whole life ahead of her and she already was willing to sacrifice the rest of her youth to be in a possible 4-6 year long distance relationship with me. But that fell through before it could even happen, so she doesn't need this news about getting ready to a 17 year old parent."

"You and her relationship doesn't matter right now, this is about your kid, and having both it's parents present. You guys new what you were doing when you did it, you guys new the possibilities regardless to whether or not you used protection. So give her a chance to be an active parent." 

"Look, I'll think about it okay. Thanks for the talk and for listening about everything." 

"Sure anytime, and I better be the god mother."

"Okay you can be the god mother." I say giggling.

"Okay. Call me if anything. Later San, I love you...and my god kid."

"Okay, and we love you too Rach. Later.

I didn't tell Rachel this but I already had my mind made up that I was not gonna tell Britt about the baby. I don't want to hold her back from all the possibilities out there for her. Even if I were to tell her about the baby, what would it really change. I still would be leaving to attend college in the Fall and she would still be here. The problem would be is that she wouldn't be focusing on herself to do great things, and I don't want my baby to be the reason she wouldn't. 

Later that week was Graduation and of course Brittany tried to talk to me, but I stayed with my parents. After Graduation had ended my parents and I were walking to the car when Brittany popped up.

"Santana please" she begged.

"What do you want Brittany?"

"Can I...can we talk in private?" She ask pleading. 

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of my family. I say with a blank face. I really don't trust myself to be alone with her right now. I've been having one craving and it's her. She cheated and I don't do second chances. Once a cheater always a cheater in my book.

"Okay... San please believe me. I did not cheat on you." She says reaching for my hand.

"No, stop. You did, I saw you with her. I saw you with my own eyes, and when I asked you for the truth you chose not to say anything. So I'm done listening to you... Goodbye Brittany." I say as I get in the car.

"Santana ple..." 

"Brittany, she said that's enough. So please, respect that and let us take our leave." Papi says as he gets in the car and drive off. I look out the window to see Britt with her head hanging before she turns and leave. I really hope everything goes well for her moving forward.

"I still love you Brittany Susan Pierce." I mumble to myself one last time before turning around in my seat.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided that I wanted to leave early and get set up for school in the fall, or at least thats what I told my parents. They didn't really take it well when I told them that I was pregnant. My papi was ready to hunt Brittany down and Castrate her. I told him that she doesn't know about the baby and that he or mom will not be telling her. My papi also thought that I should tell Brittany about the baby but that was not up for debate. 

Now, here I am sitting in my seat waiting for my plane to take off. Contemplating about calling Brittany, as I sit I finally decide to call her. She answers after one ring.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Britt. Listen." I pause with a sigh before continuing on. "I cant talk for long, but I... I just wanted to call you to say goodbye."

"San can we please meet somewhere and I can explain my side."

"No Britt, we can't."

"Okay look, can I just say that I never cheated on you. I never did anything with Kitty or anyone else. Nor did I ever plan too. I was only with you." She says.

"Britt, none of that matters now. I think us splitting up was for the best. Now you don't have anything holding you back from having the time of your life and you don't have to worry about a long distance relationship."

"I only wanted you, I only WANT you Santana. I Love You."

I was struggling to hold back my tears. I new if a uttered one word in that moment I would've broke down.

"Santana?" She ask.

"I'm here." I mumble.

"You said you were calling to say goodbye. Where are you going?" 

"To college" I say holding back my tears.

"What?" She says in a whisper. "But that doesn't start until Fall." She says.

"I'm going early to get myself set up and situated." The phone went quiet. "Britt?"

"Are you leaving early because of me?" She mumbles.

"No! I really want to get everything set up." I say as the pilot lets everyone know that we'll be taking off in about 2 minutes.

"I'm sorry Britt but I gotta go, my plane is about to take off."

"Plane? San, you're leaving now?" She ask as her voice breaks.

"Im sorry Britt but I really have to go."

"Just please know that I Love You. Regardless to the rumors, don't doubt that." She says fighty her tears.

"I know, I Love You Too. I don't want you to doubt that ever, no matter what... Bye Britt."

"...Bye San." She says through a sob.

I really want her to know that I love her even though I chose not to tell her about our baby together. In my heart I feel like it's what is best for Brittany. I turned my phone off and pretty much cried myself to sleep as the plane took off down the runway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating on Monday's & Thursday's


	8. Change Of Directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related

3 ½ YEARS LATER.......

Brittany's POV:

It's been a bit over 3 years since my last conversation with Santana before she left. After she left I visited her home to see if her parents could tell me anything, but that was a dead end. They didn't tell me anything, her mother looked at me with sympathetic eyes while her father looked at me like he wanted to kill me. I chucked both looks up to be from the Kitty rumors and it driving Santana away. I felt like I was to blame for the departure of their daughter. 

With everything I felt from the Santana situation, I just felt like shit. I didn't have the strength or the energy to really do much and genuinely have enjoy it. I pretty much just through myself into Glee, my work and tried to focus on graduating early. 

My Sophomore year wasn't the best at first. Kitty tried to accomplish her goal of what she started. Needless to say, that fucking failed. I made sure I gave her a piece of my mind and made sure she knew that she could go fuck herself, literally. Once I got that off my chest the rest of the year went by a little better. I stayed in Glee because it kept my mind off of things a little bit. When the Glee Club went on to win the Nationals that made me feel a little better...atleast for the moment. It was the school's second time winning it in the past five years. That means that Quinn was apart of it, maybe even Santana. Of course for Santana it would have been her Sophomore year as well. I remember going to see Quinn win with mom. I didn't know Santana at the time so I wouldn't have noticed if she were there.

One day towards the end of my Junior year I got called to the office by the Principal. When I got there, Sue sat at the desk with my parents and an older man whom I never seen before. The scene in front of me looked pretty serious so I wasn't sure what was about to happen. Sue has always gave me this look of hate ever since the Kitty situation started and I never understood why. 

Unknowingly to Britt, Sue knew about Santana being pregnant with Brittany's kid. Sue was upset because the Cheerios did not win the Championship that year because the Head Cheerio was out on Maternity Leave.

It turned out that the old man in the Principal office was a scout from MIT who was sent to ask if would attend their school. Of course I took the opportunity to get out of here early as possible.

Once I finished my Junior year, I started to prepare for MIT. During my first year at MIT I realized that I didn't want to stay the course of dealing with math and numbers as a career. Towards the end of my first year at MIT I started to send out college applications to other schools, preferably dance schools.

I've always loved to dance but after using Glee as a way to clear my mind I saw that it was something that I wanted to pursue. I applied to Juilliard, NYU Tisch School of the Arts, Oklahoma City University, Point Park University in Pittsburgh and Baldwin Wallace University right here in Ohio. 

I flew out to New York to do my in-person audition at Juilliard. After I did my audition they let me know that they would be in touch with me to let me know if I got in. Two days later Quinn drove me to the airport for my flight back to ohio. I wanted to meet my nephew, but he was on some weekend trip with his cousins.

I didn't get accepted into them all but I did get accepted into Juilliard, OKU, and BWU. I missed New York and I knew immediately that Juilliard was the college that I would be attending. Once my Freshman year at MIT ended, I started to prepare for my move to New York.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After grabbing my things from baggage claim, I saw my sister waiting for me in the waiting area. I mean I really couldn't miss her, she was really making herself known....to everyone.

"BRIIIIIITTTTTTT" She shouted with both her arms stretched out. I laughed as I ran up to hug her. 

"Oh my gosh, I fucking missed you." I say as we pull away grabbing my bags and begin to walk to her car. 

"I missed you too, but there is someone I want you to meet." She says as we reach the car.

"Quinn I already met Rachel, remember."

"How could I forget, that was embarrassing and we vowed to never speak of that again." She says as we settle into the car.

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to lock doors."

"Oh my fault I forgot that locked or not, knocking has gone extinct." She says sarcastically as we head to what I assume is her house.

"You got a permanent reminder that next time you should knock first. Good luck with that eye full you got." She says laughing.

"Ugh! If I was gonna get an eye full it could have at least been of rachel. I don't ever want to see you like that again." I say shaking off a shiver.

"Ha! That's what you get." She says laughing out loud.

"Anyway, who do you want me too meet. I hope it's my beautiful nephew." I say gushing as I changed the subject.

During my Sophomore year when the Glee club came to New York, Quinn had let me know that Rachel was about 7months pregnant with their son. She would constantly send us pictures and videos of him to keep us updated on his growth.

"Yes! He has gotten so big Britt, it's like he's growing everyday. I know technically he is, but I mean like... It feels like yesterday she pushed him out." She says with a huge smile.

We parked in front of this nice Brownstone apartment, which I assumed was Quinn's and Rachel's. They both have the jobs to afford to live here. Quinn is an up and coming Lawyer, she's been at Hasting's Law Firm for the past 2 years since she graduated. Rachel is a Top Real Estate Agent here in New York. She is also still pursuing her dream of being a Broadway star. I have no idea how she has time to be a Real Estate Agent/Aspiring Broadway Star/Mom and still be able to balance a relationship.

"So when are you going to give me a niece or nephew.?" She ask as we enter the house.

"Ha! I don't know, I'm in no rush. I got to focus on school and getting a job."

"Well dont wait too long, I want our kids to be able to grow up together. By the way here I your room." She says opening a door. 

"Thanks. What you want me to do walk outside and knock up the first thing I see walking?" I say through a giggle as I put my bags down in the room.

"Hey you said it, not me." She laughs walking out. "Rachel Britt is here." She shouts from the kitchen. "You want something to drink Britt?"

"Sure, I'll take a water if you got any." I say as Rachel walks out with little boy following her.

"Hey Britt, it's so good to see you." She says as she walks up and hugs me.

"Hey Rach." I say pulling out the hug. "What? I'm just about to meet this little one and you guys have another on the way?!" I say looking at Rachel's belly. "How far along are you?"

"About 6 months." She says smiling.

"Can I touch your stomach? I mean unless it's weird."

"No it's not weird. Here let me see your hand, she's kicking now actually." She says as she placed my hand at her belly button where the baby is kicking.

"Oh wow. It's kind of...I don't know." I say smiling.

"Weird? Quinn used to say that during my first pregnancy." She says as Quinn comes up to us.

"Here Britt." She says handing me the water bottle before sitting on the other couch with Rachel.

"Thanks" I say before sitting and taking a sip of water. "Speaking of first pregnancy... Who might this little man be?" I ask as he looks at me shy while standing in between Quinn's legs.

"This here, is Quentin Fabray.This is your aunty Britt. Do you want to say hi to her?" Quinn said to her son.

"Hi" he said shyly before climbing into Quinn's lap putting his face in the crook of her neck.

"He's usually not this shy, just give him time to get to know you. Before you know it he'll be his upbeat self." Said Rachel rubbing his back.

"Yeah, you're right." I understood that he doesn't know me enough yet. "Good thing i brought a back up. Now im not going to spoil him, but i did bring this as an ice breaker hopefully." I said heading to my suitcase and pulling out a Superman action figure. I walked back to the couch showing it to Quinn and Rachel first. 

"Uh oh" Rachel said as Quinn laughed out loud.

"What?" I say confused.

"You'll see." Rachel said smirking.

"Hey Quentin, I got you something. I was wondering if you like Superman." I say hoping he does.

Quentin turns around, eyes wide before jumping out of Quinn's arms and running over to me to.

"I luh Superman. He my favwit. I got Superman a lot." He says like a kid with a sugar rush.

"You do? What do you have that's Superman?" I asked and later found out that was the wrong question to ask. Especially for someone with Jet lag. 

Quentin took the Superman action figure in one hand and my hand in his other as he dragged me to his room to show me that he literally had Superman EVERYTHING while also stating each thing he had.

Quinn and Rachel let me suffer for about an hour before they finally got Quentin to let me get some rest. Once i finally got settled in and showered, I slept like a bear during hibernation.


	9. Adjusting To New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related

Brittany's POV:

A week after arriving in New York I got a job at a diner waiting tables. It doesn't pay much but it's enough to put money in my pocket. I'm glad that I got into Juilliard on a scholarship due to my dancing in Glee club because money is tight right now. I'm not on a full scholarship so the money I make will be to pay the rest of my financial aid and my portion of my rent. Because I'm a Sophomore, I can only live on campus in the housing section or find a place off campus. Needless to say, I chose to live on campus in the housing section. At least it won't cost so much with the other people living there and them contributing their portion of the payments. 

I couldn't stay with Quinn and Rachel because they have another little one on the way and they are gonna need the space. I also didn't want to be a couch potato or a burden to them by over staying my visit. So I figured I'd just get out of their way and just live in the housing section.

As I enter the apartment with one of the girls who lives here, she started to show me around the place ending with my room. 

"Okay so there are only five of us in this house. You are the last one. This is your room." She says as she looks at me pleased with the tour she gave me. She reminds me a bit of Rachel, just by how happy she is.

"Thank you... Marley? Was it?" I asked not sure.

"Yes. We have a house meeting everytime someone new comes in. So I'm gonna round up the rest of the house mates and there should be a meeting in the living room in about and hour." She says as she prepared to walk out.

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome" She says as she walks out leaving me to get my room set up for the school year.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm Marley as you and I have already established, guys this is Brittany she got here today to settle in. She is the last of us in this place, so if you all don't mind introducing yourselves. Our other roommate is on his way" 

I look around at everyone before a boy with slick back hair stands up.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Blaine. I'm a Junior and I'm gay. Nice to meet you." He says sitting back down as I nod to him with a smile. The girl next to me stood up next.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Tatiana, but you can call me Tati. I'm a Sophomore. I'm from Detroit Michigan. I'm 21. I'm 5'5. I got..."

"Okay Tati. Don't talk her to death before she can really get settled in." Blaine said cutting her off through a laugh. 

"Sorry, Nice to meet you." She says with a shy smile hugging me as I giggle.

As I was hugging Tatiana, the other roommate walked in. I turned as Marley was giving an introduction.

"And this here is our Asian dance king..."

"MIIIIIIKE!!" I jumped up to hug him. It was so refreshing to see a familiar face.

"Wait how do you guys know each other?" Asked Blaine.

"We went to high school together in Ohio. Remember when I told you guys that I only new one other dancer that was able to keep up with me in dancing? I was talking about Britt here." He said pulling away from the hug with a smile.

"What happened? I thought you were at MIT?" Mike ask as we sit on the couch.

"I was but you know me, if I could only have one...Math or Dancing for the rest of my life, would that even be a serious question." I ask him rhetorically. 

"Watching you leave for MIT...I thought you sold your soul." Mike says through a laugh.

"I wanted to graduate early and MIT helped provide that. Though I new I would transfer to a different college eventually."

"I'm just glad your back to your DANCING self" He says patting my back.

"So am I, so what has been going on with you? How's life? Any good news?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Mike I found out that he and Tina are still together. They are in a long distance relationship. Tina chose to go to UCLA after high school, but they are constantly flying out to visit each other...duh, Mike's rich. Puck started his own Pool cleaning business in California after graduating. Sam came to New York to attend Columbia and persue a music career. Kurt also came to New York to attend NYADA but I knew that already because he popped up at Quinn & Rachel's house about two weeks ago and he told me then. For the most part it sounds like everyone is trying to do something with their lives, and I couldn't be more happy for them.

It's been a week since I got settled into my room and I must say everyone here seems to be getting along well. Usually there is at least one person that you don't vibe with, you know. Then again...maybe I'm just speaking to soon, I mean it HAS only been a week. As I get ready to start my shift at the diner my phone rings and the ringtone lets me know it's Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" I ask tying a mini apron around my waist.

"Hey Britt, just calling to make sure you're still coming to the baby shower next week." Quinn says sounding exasperated.

"For the 3rd time this week, yesssssss Quiiiiinnnnn I will be there." I say grabbing my pen and pad.

"Hey don't wine at me, Rachel is making me do this" She defends herself.

"Okay that was all, I got to call everyone else now before Rachel kills me." She says.

"Ha, alright. I got to go wait these tables. I'll talk to you later, love you sis."

"Okay later, I love you too" She says hanging up.

Putting my phone in my pocket I walk out the back room into the busing diner. Hopefully I can get some great tips today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana returns next chapter


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related

Brittany's POV:

"See ya Briiiiitt" Blaine said in passing as I headed to my room after getting out the shower.

"Where are you off to?" I asked, intrigued by his eagerness.

"Somewhere with my boyfriend" He says putting on his jacket.

"Ohhh...so when do I get to meet him?"

"Tonight. He's coming to spend the night with me here." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ooookay, TMI." I say through a laugh.

"See ya later tho." I say as Blaine walks out the door.

Today is the baby shower for Faberry baby #2. Rachel of course came up with that name, not me. Though I have to admit, it did grow on me. The baby shower starts in about 3hrs. 

Walking into my room I start to get ready for the baby shower. I decided to dress casual because I mean, like, come on... it's just a baby shower. After some last minute touch-ups I check myself out in the mirror, pleased with my appearance. I have on a black ball cap with 'NY' written in red, a black long sleeve crew neck with the words 'Cruel Intentions' written in Red, some Tan cargo pants and my Infrared Jordan 6's. I grab my wallet, keys and my baby shower gift and head for the subway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn has been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. She's been calling me nonstop to grab things on my way to the shower. Walking out the Subway my phone rings and without checking the caller ID I answer knowing it's Quinn.

"Yes Quinn" I say as I start walking down the street. 

"Britt can you grab some plastic forks and paper plates? Rachel wants to be sure that we don't run out of anything." She says out of breath.

"Sure. What are you doing? You sound gassed." I say as I cross the street heading into Walgreens. 

"I just got back to the apartment. Now that everything is finished, I can get dressed and head to the baby shower." She says.

"Well then I'm on my way to your place after I leave the store and I'll ride with you."

"Alright, the door will be unlocked. I'm getting in the shower." She says.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." I say hanging up and walking to the counter to pay the clerk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn and I had made it to the baby shower just as it was about to start. People were starting to enter the building left and right, the place was filling up quickly. I placed my gift with all the other gifts and headed over to my parents who were currently sitting at a table with Quinn's father and Rachel's fathers. 

"Mom, Pops" I say excitedly going to hug them.

"Brittanyyyyy" my mom said standing to hug me.

"Hey Britt" my pops said joining the hug and patting my back.

"It's so great to see you guys. Where is Jake?" I pull away looking for my brother

"With your sister" mom said

"So what have you guys been up to? I missed you guys." I say smiling.

"2 down, 1 to go." My pops said jokingly.

"Say that now pops, what are you going to do when Jake finally moves out. You're gonna miss us all." I say laughing at the look of horror on my mom's face.

"Come here Jake" mom says as Jake and Quinn walk up. 

"What's wrong mom?" Jake asked.

"You're not gonna leave me right honey. Give me a hug." Mom says smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"Moooooomm, stop. People are starting to stare." He says pulling away in embarrassment. Earning giggles from my pops and Quinn.

"What's up Jay?" I ask giving him a quick hug and pat on the back.

"Ohhh but Britt can get a hug?" Mom says in fake jealousy.

"Britt doesn't try to kiss my face and pinch my cheeks." He says in his defense.

Almost three hours into the baby shower and it was in full swing, music was playing, family and friends were eating, talking, laughing, dancing and playing games. Everyone was waiting for the gender reveal which Quinn announced would be happening in now.

"Okay everyone it's time for the gender reveal, so if everyone can form a big circle around me." Rachel stated as everyone gathered around.

"Okay honey come stand in the middle of the circle, you to Quentin." Rachel says beckoning them forward.

"Okay so, Quentin is going to throw two small water balloons at Quinn's stomach. When I turn the lights off it will reveal either the color blue or pink." She says handing the balloons to Quentin.

"I hope everyone listened to me when I said if you bring baby gifts, they better be neutral colors. Because if not and it's wrong...sorry for ya" Quinn says in a joking tone as everyone laughs.

"Okay, go ahead honey. Aim at mommy's stomach." Rachel said walking to the light switch.

Quentin through the balloons at Quinn's white shirt, when the balloons splashed on Quinn nothing happened. The shirt still looked white, but once Rachel flipped the lights off a color showed all over Quinn's no longer white shirt.

"IT'S A GIRL MOMMY!!! IT'S A GIRL!" Quentin shouted as everyone clapped their hands and went up to Quinn and Rachel to congratulate them.

After about 20 minutes everyone was starting to clear out just leaving close family and friends. I sit down at one of the tables and grab up Quentin as he was passing me.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi aunty Bwitty"

"So, how do you feel about getting a baby sister?"

"I get to be a big brudder" He says pointing to himself while smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"The best big brudder" I say smiling as I use his word.

"Mommy says the baby will be here soon." He says through a yawn.

"Yup she will be here in a little while." I say as he rest his head on my shoulder.

"Sleepy now? Sleepy head?" I ask and he nods as I see Blaine walk by.

"Blaine?" I ask 

"Britt? What a coincidence?" He says taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm here with my boyfriend, a friend of his is related to the couple. What about you?" 

"My sister Quinn is the one that got splashed with the balloons. So do I get to meet the boyfriend now, since we're all here?" I say with a smile.

"Absolutely, let me go get him. I'll be right back." He says as he stands and walks away.

"Okay, I'll be here." I say as I look down at my nephew who has fallen asleep in my arms.

"Baby shower really warn you out huh." I say to myself through a giggle.

I look to the side and see my brother walking over to me.

Hey Jake?" I say as he stands in front of me

"Dad said to ask you are you riding with us to Quinn and Rachel's or what?" He ask.

"Yea"

"I'll go let them know." He said as he left. I hear a light snore and look at my nephew who is knocked out.

"Hey Britt?" Rachel called out to me.

"Yea?" looking up from my nephew I turn around to see Rachel walking over to me.

"There's someone I want you to meet... Britt, this is my cousin...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 MINUTES BEFORE....

No One's POV:

In another corner sits a little boy and his mami who is talking to her friend. The little boy is sitting on his mami's lap because he's tired out from playing. As he looks around the room he see his cousin get picked up by a grown up. He looks at the grown up and his eyes bug out in surprise. He abruptly sits up inadvertently alerting his mother.

"What's wrong Mijo" she ask her son with worry on her face.

"Mama is here" He says pointing in the direction. But when his mother looks up the mystery person has their back turned talking to someone. She looks back at her son thinking of a way to let him know that he may have been seeing things because his mama is not in New York, let alone at THIS baby shower.

"Mijo mama's not..." She tries before he cuts her off.

"Mami I saw her face, I know it's her. Go look." He said with determination.

The mother sat there because she didn't want to just walk up to a random person and be in their face just to see if it's her son's other mother, especially when she knows it can't be. She looks over at her friend as his boyfriend comes over and grabs his hand.

"Babe there is someone I want you to meet. My roommate at school, she's here and she wants to meet you." He says, but my son pulls my attention back to him.

"Mami look, see, see. I told you. That's her, that's mama." He said excitedly.

This time when the mother looked over she saw the face of the person sitting and it indeed was her son's other mother. She didn't really know how to react but she knew that she couldn't put her son down. If she did he would take off over to his mama and that was a no-no for right now. She needed to at least tell her about him first, ya know.

As the mother sat in thought trying to figure things out, she noticed her cousin walking up to her.

"Hey Rach" 

"Hey San, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing why what's up?" 

"There is someone I want you to finally meet." She says.

"Sure, who is it?" She figured, what the hell. She could use the distraction.

"Quinn's younger sister is here and I figured we're all going to be seeing each other a lot because she goes to Juilliard now"

"Okay, fine. But don't be trying to set me up with anyone." She said as she giggle.

"Okay, let's go." Rachel said with eagerness in her voice.

"Hey Quinn, can you hold Bryce for me. Please, whatever you do. Do not put him down until I come get him. I should be back in about five minutes." 

The mother handed her son over to her best friend and followed behind Rachel. She was thinking that this wasn't the place or time to lay all of the news on her son's other mom. She would go talk to her after meeting Quinn's sister if she could find her. As the mother followed Rachel, she realized that they were heading straight to her son's mom. Which meant that conversation may be happening sooner than later.

"Hey Britt?" She heard Rachel say.

"Yea?" She could feel her heart going a mile a second at that oh so familiar voice.

"There's someone I want you to meet... Britt, this is my cousin... Santana. Santana, this is Quinn's younger sister...Brittany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana's return was brief, but hey, she's back


	11. Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Run down on Santana over the last 3 ½ years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name pronunciation for Bryce's middle name. Ziare (Zi-air)

Santana's POV:

After arriving in New York, my cousin picked me up from the airport and we drove back to her place. Her and her girlfriend Quinn, who is also my best friend, let me stay there for a while until school was ready to start in the Fall. They are both in college as well, their just in their second years. Rachel goes to NYADA and Quinn goes to NY Law School. They have an apartment here in Lower Manhattan, but it only has one bedroom so I was shacking up on the couch. 

After a few weeks at their place I decided to move my things to the dorm I was set up in, school was going to start soon anyway. You would think that I left their place because of school or back problems from sleeping on the couch, but really it was because those two are life some fucking jack rabbits that was just given the green light. I mean come on, they did know that I was right there in the living room. 

Once I got settled in to my dorm, I immediately started looking for a job. Because I chose to go to Columbia, instead of any of the colleges that I got scholarships to, my parents are paying my way through. Mostly all of my scholarships were for cheerleading and I obviously can't do that for a while. I also didn't plan on being a cheerleader for a career choice. 

Because my parents are helping me with my college fees, I didn't want to call and ask them for more help with the baby. I mean let's not forget that they still have their own bills and my two little brothers to take care of.

I eventually got a job at Foot Locker being a sales assistant, it also didn't hurt that it was still close to campus. It pays okay with minimum wage being $10.10, and New York is definitely not cheap. I need all the money I can get so I can pay for the things I need and save up for when the baby is closer to arrival.

About two months into the school year I decided that I wanted to know the sex of my baby. At first I was going to let it be a surprise to myself, but then I realized it is more wise to be prepared. I'm almost 7 months pregnant now and I have some questions that I need to know the answers to. My roommate Bree said she would come with me for moral support, which I really appreciated. Once I entered the hospital room the doctor had me lay on the hospital bed and I'm told me to lift my shirt above my stomach. After about 10 seconds after he put the cold gel on my stomach and started gliding the probe over my belly I heard my baby's heartbeat. Hearing the heartbeat always got me a bit emotional because it puts everything into perspective. I'm really about to be a mom.

"The baby has a nice strong heartbeat which is always good" the doctor said looking at the screen.

"I think I'm finally ready to know the sex of the baby." I say taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure? I just mean what's changed your mind, if you don't mind me asking." 

"I'm sure, I just want to be prepared. For the most part everything I got from my baby shower and the things I've brought have been gender neutral." I say as the doctor nods.

"Okay whenever your ready" the doctor says as he turns the screen towards both Bree and I.

"Also there are questions I want answers to and they can only be answered if I know the sex of the baby. So I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say taking a deep breath as Bree holds my hand.

"Okay here we go" The doctor said as he readjusted the probe on my belly after placing a bit more gel on my stomach.

"So it looks like your having a boy. If you look right here these are your son's legs and right in the middle here is his manhood." The doctor says while placing his finger on the screen to show us exactly what we're looking for 

"Oh my gosh, that's my son. Im having a boy." I say as tears begin to fall down my face.

"Yup, and he's healthy. So what questions do you have or do you need a minute?" The doctor says.

"No I'm good... Um, so as you know my son's other mother has a penis" I say trying to rein in my emotions.

"Mhmm, what about it?" He ask.

"You said that I am having a boy, I want to make sure that there are no mix ups, you know. Like could it be that I'm actually pregnant with a girl and she has a penis."

"Because your child's other mom has a penis, it does make the possibility of you having a daughter with a penis a lot stronger. We also don't know if that is something that runs in her family. But regardless to what I just said, we would still have to wait until you give birth to really run some test on your baby to see if there are any noticeable female organs. But at this point it looks like you have a healthy son on the way." The doctor says handing me some tissue to wipe off the gel.

"So what do you recommend" I say wiping my stomach.

"In my opinion, because of the information about your child's other mother, I would suggest you continue to buy things that are neutral for baby." He said removing his gloves and helping me step off the bed.

Two months later I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. After giving birth the doctors took him to clean him up and make sure he was okay. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep right after they went to clean him up. When I woke up a few hours later it was to feed my baby. After I fed my baby the doctors wanted me to give a name for the baby, but I told them that I wanted to be sure that he is a boy before I name him. Once the doctor's finished running test on my baby, they let me know that they found no signs of female organs inside my baby. They did say that it may still be to early to be 100% sure, so they want me to do a check up every six months until we can tell by the outter body as the kid gets older.

Bryson (Bryce) Ziare Pierce was born on December 3rd but I didn't name him until the 5th. I realized that I couldn't keep him nameless until he gets older just because I want to be sure about his gender. He's a boy and if anything begin to change going forward then we will cross that bridge when we get there. 

When my water broke I so desperately wanted to call Britt and tell her to head over to the hospital, but I couldn't. I really feel like shit because I am keeping so much from Britt and stealing all of these moments she should experience as well. But then I think about her future and it settles the battle between angel and devil that has been happening on both my shoulders for the past six months.

Rachel and Quinn have been helping me with the baby even though they just found out not to long ago that Rachel is pregnant. I knew it was only a matter of time with those two. They go at it like sex is a necessity or something and that's coming from me.

After I finished my first year my roommate Bree and I started looking for an apartment together. No we are not together she is as straight as an arrow. I also don't look at her like that, she kind of reminds me of myself which is why I think we get along so well. Bree parents are well off doctors that got her an apartment that they pay for so she doesn't have to live on campus or in the housing section in her second year. Bree asked me to move in with her because she didn't want to live there alone anyway. I was about to start the process of living in the housing section for the school and I didn't want to be a charity case for anyone. 

"San if it makes you feel more comfortable you can still work and you can... I don't know, buy groceries or something." She says trying to convince me.

"Bree, I get that and if I were to accept I would do that. But I can't, I have a six month old son with some lungs on him as you know... But I don't want us to be a burden on you, this is your place and you should enjoy your space. I can live in the housing section." I say 

"You nor Bryce would be burdens on me. We were just roommates and yes, he has some lungs on him but I have adjusted to him. I'm used to his hollering, if you don't move in with me then I got to readjust to not hearing him holler and that would throw my entire schedule off." She says through a giggle.

"We were gonna move in together anyway, I get it that you want to pay for something. I get that and like I said you can. But please don't change your mind because of that... The reason I was okay with moving in with you is because I'm not ready to live on my own. If you wouldn't have agreed to us sharing an apartment, I would have moved into the housing sections. Having you and Bryce around makes it less lonely and more familiar... and I trust you. Speaking of the housing sections, how would you have gotten all of your flat-mates to shut up at the same time while Bryce sleeps? Hmm... I'll wait." She says smirking.

"Okay fine, after that speech how can I say no." I say as she jumps on me.

"Oh my gosh, yes San, thank you so much." She says as she gets off me.

"But I still buy the groceries" I say as I pick Bryce up from his stroller. With Bryce being six months now it is clear to see that Bryce is a perfect combination of Britt and I, he has Britt's eyes and nose. From me he has my skin complexion, my smile with them dimples and my hair color. For him to only be six months he is growing taller rapidly, that must also be something he gets from Britt.

Two months into living with Bree, Rachel gave birth to her and Quinn's baby. Quentin Walker Fabray was born on August 15th. He has Quinn eyes and smile and everything else is Rachel. Im glad that our kids are only about six months apart, that way we can keep them together as they grow up, especially now with us being so far away from our families.

Over the next two years I continued to live with Bree as we continued college at Columbia. We are getting prepared to start our final year of college. I've been writing songs and paying for studio time so I can record them. It doesn't hurt to try to get yourself out there, so I've been doing covers and putting them on YouTube and Sound Cloud. Eventually a local producer heard me singing and she's been working with me in the studio.

Rachel is also preparing for her last year at NYADA again, because she was pregnant and was on maternity leave from school she has to do another semester so that she can graduate on time. Rachel ended up getting pregnant again with baby number two. I told you her and Quinn are like Jack Rabbits.

Quinn on the other hand graduated early, Quinn always shocked me with how fast she finished Law School. You usually hear about people spending more then 4 years in schools like this. But at the same time Quinn has always been an overachiever, so I would think that remains the same through out college. So more then likely she ended each year with more credits than necessary. That's probably why as soon as she graduated she got an offer from Hastings Law Firm. She's been there for the past two years.

Once Quinn started working at the Law Firm, her and Rachel decided that they needed a bigger place. With Rachel being a Real Estate Agent and Quinn being a Lawyer now, they were able to move into a nice Brownstone on the Upper East Side.

Rachel held a gathering to celebrate Quinn's graduation and New job, it was also like a little house warming party as well. Imagine it to be just my luck that I would see someone from high school there... Kurt Hummel. I tried my hardest to avoid him while I had Bryce in my hands. It's not that I'm ashamed of my son, because I'm not. It's just that Kurt knows about Britt and I, so if he sees me with Bryce he is gonna want to know his name and who kid he is. Me being me, I know I would tell him that he is my son with no shame. Kurt will try to piece everything together and will no doubt in my mind let Britt know. But I still didn't understand how he knew about this gathering and why he was in New York. I've always known that luck was never really something I had. It turns out that Kurt and Rachel both attend NYADA. ISN'T THAT JUST FUCKING GREAT.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway here I am at Quinn and Rachel's baby shower for their second child. I told you they were sex crazy, I'm surprised they're not working on baby number four by now. 

I knew that I would eventually have to talk to Kurt about my son because I knew he would be here. I look over and see Kurt sitting alone, so I go over to speak to him. 

"Hey Santana" He says smiling.

"Hey Kurt." I say sighing as I take a seat beside him.

"What's up?" He ask turning towards me.

"Okay, so you know I have a son..." I say looking over at my son play with his cousin Quentin.

"Yeah" He says arching his eyebrow.

Kurt has been suspicious for a while about if Bryce is Brittany's son. I once told him that Bryce was not Britt's, because I didn't want him to ruin Britt's future plan's by adding a kid to it.

"Okay, so remember when I said that Bryson was not Brittany's son... I was lying."

"I knew it. Why did you lie about it, does Britt know?" He ask as his eyes went wide.

"That's why I lied about it, because Britt doesn't know and I didn't want you running your mouth off to her about it. Also, no she doesn't know and it's going to stay that way until I'm ready to tell her."

"But what would be so wrong with Britt knowing that she has a Handsome son?" Kurt asked confused.

"I don't want to ruin her future because we have a kid together. I don't want her to think that he may be the reason that she can't achieve her goals." I say getting emotional.

"You and I both know that Brittany is not like that. Also, we both know that she deserves to know about her son. I'm not going to tell her because it's not my place to... and I don't have her number." He says through a giggle as he rubs my back.

"Thank you Kurt. I will tell Brittany I just don't know when." I say hugging him.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, but Britt isn't the only one missing out on a bond between Mother and Son... Bryce is as well." He says as we pull away from the hug.

As the Shower was nearing the end my son spotted his mama in the crowd. Before I knew it Rachel was introducing me to Quinn's younger sister, who just so happened to be... Bryce's mama, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. You wanted the reaction, but that's in the next chapter (which is already written by the way). I felt the past 3 ½ years for Santana needed to be explained.


	12. Misunderstandings & Not So Little Secrets Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing glee related.

Brittany's POV:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!! I shouted this in my head as I looked at Santana after Rachel 'introduced' us. Santana is Rachel's cousin, which means that Quentin is Santana's cousin. So I slept with my nephew's cousin. Woah, why does it feel like I'm in the 'Twilight Zone'. 

I stand there in shock as I readjust my nephew in my arms so that his head is in the crook of my neck and his arms are around my neck.

"Santana... wha-" I say still in shock at seeing her for the first time in almost four years.

"Wait, am I missing something here? Do you guys already know each other?" Rachel asked looking back and forth between Santana and I.

"Um...yea. We uh, we went to High School together." I say finally pulling my eyes away from Santana's.

"Oh, well that's good news, now I don't have to drop little hints about how great the other is to try to get you guys to flirt with each other. You already know each other, and i think you guys would make a cute couple." Rachel says while grinning, clearly pleased with herself. Rachel has never really been the one for subtlety either as you can see.

"We actually went out in high school." I say looking back at a quiet Santana.

"Wait you guys already dated? How did that end, if you don't mind me asking? It's just you guys look like you would be perfect for each other." Rachel said as her face begin to fall at her plan falling apart.

"Well I was graduating and a long distant relationship wasn't really an option at that time." Santana says, finally speaking. I mean that's not technically a lie, but I am glad she didn't say it was because of the rumors of me cheating on her with Kitty. Which were not true.

" So you guys dated up until you graduated and were heading off to college and you came here alrea-" Rachel stops and looks at Santana with widening eyes. 

"Excuse us for a moment." Santana says grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her off to a corner. Just as Blaine walks up.

"Hey Britt, this is my boyfriend...Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is one of my flatmates at Juilliard, Brittany Pierce.

This has got to be a high school reunion or something. But it's only been almost 4 years, aren't those suppose to happen once it's been 10 years.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

"Okay hobbit, you need to be quiet." I say as I look back at Brittany with Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine.

"Santana you called me during your senior year and you said that you were pregnant... were you pregnant by Brittany? Because you did say that it was a girl with a penis." Rachel says piecing things together.

"Who the hell are you, Magnum PI?" I say getting irritated. I'm not really upset at Rachel, it's just seems like the truth is about to force it's way out. 

"Is Brittany... Bryce's other mom?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes she is." I say looking over at my son who has now fallen asleep in Quinn's arm.

"Santana when you called me during your senior, you also said that you were not telling that person about the baby... So does she know about him?" Rachel asked sympathetically while already knowing the answer.

"No not yet, but I plan on telling her tonight after the baby shower."

"Okay that's good. We are all gonna be heading back to my place after, she's gonna be there also." She says hugging me.

"You got this, okay. And I'm here if you need me." She says pulling away.

"Thanks Rach, I got this. I got this." I say repeating this mantra to build some confidence as we walk back over to Brittany. 

Here goes nothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

"We should all hang out sometime." Kurt said. As he and Blaine stood to leave.

"Great just let me know. It was great seeing you again Kurt." I say giving him a side hug as I still got my nephew on my other shoulder.

"Britt are you going to be home tonight or What?" Blaine asked. 

"Um maybe, I might just crash at my sister's place tonight. I'll text you." I say as Rachel and Santana walk back up. 

"Okay, see ya later, laterSantana and congrats Rachel on your daughter." Blaine says as he and Kurt start to walk away.

"Thank you Blaine, hold up a second." Rachel says causing them to stop walking out.

"So I'm going to give you two time to talk while I take this little man and get him ready to go home." Rachel says as she reaches for a sleeping Quentin before walking away with Kurt and Blaine.

Which left Santana and I in an awkward silence.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

"You wanna sit?" Brittany asked trying from her seat at the table.

"Sure" I say quietly while taking a seat across from her.

"So uh... how have you been." She ask trying to make conversation.

"I-I-I've been good. Um, h-how bout you." My damn nerves are causing me to stutter.

"Um yeah, I'm doing pretty good as well" she says not really knowing what to say.

"Uh, that's goo-" I say before Brittany cuts me off.

"Look San, this is a tough conversation to have, it's never been this hard to talk to you." She says looking kind of down

"I get know. I get it. We didn't really end things on the best note when I left." I say feeling terrible all over again.

"San I just... I just want you know nothing never happened with Kitty back then." She says while looking me right in the eye.

"Britt, you don't hav-" I try to say.

"No but I do. I know I told you this before but I feel the need to further explain. Kitty must've pieced together the fact that you were leaving for college and figured she 'shoot her shot'. She did give me her number and try to make her case for being 'next in line' after you would leave. But I got rid of the number immediately after. That's all that happened. Im not telling you this to beg you to take me back. Im telling you this because it caused our breakup, but I also don't want you thinking that I cheated on you when I didn't." 

"That's a lot to process Britt." I say thinking over everything Brittany just said.

"I know but I can't really 'beat around the bush' for too long. And I think we gotta clear up the past before we can try to talk about anything of now." She says.

For me to talk about my past I would have to tell her about at least being pregnant with Bryce, but I don't know where to start. 

"Okay, so I have something that I need to tell you. I don't know exactly how to tell you so I'm going to need you to be patient with me so that I can build up the courage to tell you. Okay?" I ask as I take a deep breath.

"Sure I guess." She says looking at me with suspicion.

"So um, Rachel said you go to Juilliard now?" I say steering the conversation away from myself for a while.

"Yea I uh, I graduated a year early and went to MIT for what would have been my senior year in high school. But after doing a year at MIT, I left to attend Juilliard. Dealing with numbers was never something I planned to do for a career. But I've always known I wanted to dance, so that was an easy decision to make." She says wrangling her hands together.

"Wow from MIT to Juilliard, that's... that's amazing." I say as I am so happy to see that she has been doing pretty good for herself.

"Yea so, what about you? What has been going on in the life of Santana Lopez?" She ask. Just as Rachel is letting everyone know that we're leaving and heading to her place.

Damn, I didn't think that through. The question I asked her, led her question right back to what I gotta tell her. I can't tell her about my life and just exclude Bryce from it all.

I don't really have all the courage I wanted to have, but if we are all heading to Rachel's then I need to tell Britt about Bryce now. When Bryce wakes I know he will make a beeline for to Britt if he sees her. 

Okay, so here goes nothing.

"Okay, so I'm getting ready to start my final year at Columbia. I uh, I've been working at Footlocker and recording music I've been writing." I say, I'm just buying time right now.

"Wow, your in the studio recording, that's amazing San, I'm so proud of you." She says smiling at me.

"Thank you, but I think I'm ready to tell you now." I say as i start playing with my fingers.

"Okay whenever you're ready" She says while patiently waiting.

"Okay first I just want to say, I didn't keep this from you to hurt you. I did it because in my heart and in my head it really felt like I was doing the right thing. For you and for your future. I didn't want this to be something that you looked at as a burden or as something that would be holding you back." I say as my eyes welled up with tears.

"San what is it? Whatever it is im sure we can get through it." She says taking my hand in comfort.

"Brittany. A couple months before graduation I found out that I... that I was pregnant with your baby." I say as tears fall down my face.

"What?" She says pulling her hand away.

"We were already dealing with so much. We were kids trying to finish high school, I was leaving for college and we were trying to figure out how to work that out. Then the whole Kitty thing started and we had broken up. 

"When I left I didn't tell you about me being pregnant because with all of that other stuff going on, you had to stay and finish high school and I was still leaving Ohio for college. Either way you wouldn't have been able to really be apart of the baby's life because you would've been so far away. So I figured why tell you I was pregnant and let it throw you off from focusing on your future. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do. Looking at you now and hearing how you graduated early, went to MIT and now you're a sophomore at Juilliard... in a way it feels like I did the right thing, but looking at your face right now, makes me think otherwise." I say wiping my eyes and waiting for Brittany to speak.

"Please, say something." I say through my sniffles.

"...What do you want me to say? I don't know what to say, I don't know how to feel." She says with tears in her eyes.

I just sit there feeling like shit. Again. And again.

"Im so fucking pissed right now. I don't really want to say something I'll regret, so for right now I just want to know a couple things..." She says looking up at me.

"Anything" I say.

"One... Did you keep it?" She ask sitting straight up.

"Yes" I say as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Two... um, What is it a boy or girl?" She ask as a tear falls down her face.

"It's a boy."

"Are you sure it's a boy and that the baby isn't like me." She ask wiping her eyes.

"I spoke with my doctors about it and they want me to do a check up every 6 months so they can check and see if there are any female organs inside him. So far there have been no signs of female organs found, but they want to keep doing the check ups until he is older and we can clearly see how his body develops. But as of right now, they are pretty positive that he is a boy." 

"Can I meet him?" She ask looking at me.

"Yes. Uh, he left with Rachel. So we can just head over to her place." I say walking out the venue.

"Okay, yea. Let's go." She says following me out to the car Bree let me barrow.

You guys have no idea how fucking nervous I am. I know Bryce wants to meet Brittany... and based off Brittany's questions, it seems like the feeling is mutual. But what I'm scared of is the fact that Brittany didn't have an outburst, which would have been completely understandable. I know it will happen at some point and that is what has me scared shitless.

"Prayers to the higher up... Please be with us." I mumble as we pull off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it.


	13. It's A Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing glee related

AT RACHEL AND QUINN'S HOME

 

Santana's POV:

"So he is still knocked out from the baby shower earlier, but if I can wake him up if you want." I say returning to the couch after leaving Quentin's room.

"No, no. Let him sleep. I think I need to process everything for a second anyway." She says sitting on the other couch shaking her head.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask some more questions about him." She says leaning back on the couch.

"Not at all, ask away?" 

"What's his name?" She ask calmly.

"Bryson Ziare Pierce, but we call him Bryce for short."

"He has my last name?" She says as her eyes start to get watery.

"Yeah, I figured he should have your last name, also I wanted to make his first name somewhat similar to yours." I say 

"Um, How old is he?"

"3." I simply say.

"When was he born?"

"December 3rd" I say.

"Brittany I hate to have to ask you this, but I just need to be sure." I say as she look up at me.

"What is it?" She ask.

"Before you meet Bryce, I just want to know... Do you plan on being around?" I ask as she looks at me slightly offended.

"Are you kidding me?" She ask as she stands from the couch.

"I know it's my fault that you and Bryce were not in each other's life but I... I don't want him to get excited about meeting you and then you disappear on him because being a parent became too much. It's a lot and if you're not ready for that, I understand." I say trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Are you kidding me?! You really have the audacity to sit here and say that I might disappear on him. I would've been here had you given me the chance to be." She says as she shouts a little, causing Quinn and Rachel to come into the living room.

"What's going on?" Rachel ask.

"Nothing. Santana here, just decided to ask me if I'm going to walk out on Bryce." She says pacing back and forth.

"I'm not trying to offend you Britt, in any way. If you're all in on being in his life, I am here to help you anyway I can. But if you're not, I just don't want Bryce hurt over not having you after he has met you, ya know. I dont want him to think that your gonna be around if your not. Because then I'm stuck answering 101 questions from a heartbroken 3 year old about your where you're at. I just want to make sure, for Bryce's sake, that you're here for the long haul with him." I say calmly hoping it will calm her down.

With all the commotion going on in the living room, no one spotted little Bryce at Quentin's door looking at everyone in the living room. All the yelling had woke him out of his sleep.

"MAMA!!!!" He shouted as he ran over to a pacing Britt and threw himself into her legs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

I look down to see a smiling Bryce wrapped around my legs as he looks up at me. I look over at Santana who looks like she is about to cry.

"Um, uh... Hi buddy." I say as I bend over to pick him up." I am nervous as hell right now.

"I missed you so much." He says as he hugs me.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head trying to fight off my tears. Looking around I walked over to Santana and handed Bryce to her before excusing myself.

"I need a second, I'll be right back." I say as I walked to the bathroom.

"Wait, Mama come back." I hear Bryce say, and it's killing me.

"She only going to the bathroom, she'll be back. Okay." I hear Quinn say.

"Okay." I hear Bryce say softly.

This is fucking crazy! I get to the bathroom and rinse my face with water. I'm staring at myself in the mirror when Quinn walks in.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She ask leaning against the Shower door.

"I don't know, I feel numb. I was so ready to meet him, then he pops up right there and it makes everything more real. It just scared the shit out of me. I mean..." shaking my head and exhaling.

"Like... I... I have a son. That sounds so foreign coming out of my mouth."

"Life comes at you fast sometimes." She says.

"It's not the time for jokes Quinn. I mean earlier I woke up with no kids and now not only do I have a kid, I have a 3 year old."

"Yeah, so now you gotta pull your shit together and make a way. If not for you, then for him." She says looking at me.

"I mean, I don't know the first thing about taking care of a kid, let alone being a parent. I have no experience in that department at all."

"Well neither did we, Santana, Rachel and myself we all had to figure it out. It was like a learn as you go process." She says looking out the door.

The difference is, you all got to learn from the beginning. So by now you all know the Do's and Don'ts. Me, I have no clue what so ever what to do. I feel like I've been given a test that I never even learned about."

"Well one thing you do have that we didn't, you have Santana. By now she has experience that she can teach you to help you." She says

"How can I trust her, I mean, she hid him from me for almost 4 years. From the moment she found out she was pregnant, she didn't say shit. I don't know him, my own son. I feel like I was robbed of so much." I say as I bang my fist against the stand in the bathroom. 

"I understand that and you have every right to feel that way, but you have to make the most out of now, for Bryce. He's not at fault for any of this. That little boy out there has been living a happy life, but if you were to enter it, that would only make things a hundred times better for him." She says as she stands up from the Shower door.

"Did you know?" I ask her.

"Know what?" She ask confused.

"All this time, did you know that Bryce was my son?" I ask as I start to feel like everyone knew but me.

"No. I knew that she had a son, but I never knew by who. I just found out in the living room that he was your son. All this time I had know idea he was my nephew." She says through a sigh.

"I'm just so fucking pissed. I don't know how to feel. I'm just so angry with her. I mean, I don't know my son." I say as tears start to fall from my eyes out of anger and pain.

"Look, I get it you're upset with Santana, and I don't know why she did what she did. But what I do know is that, even though you don't know your son... he knows you. That means, that even though she didn't tell you about him, she obviously made sure he knew who you were. So though you may feel that you missed a lot, he wouldn't exactly feel that same way. He feels like he know you, I mean look at the way he ran up to you. He obviously has seen you before. It may take you some time to adjust to having a kid, but at least he never had to feel like he was missing a parent." She says rubbing my back as i lean my arms and forehead against the wall and cry a little.

"I'm going to go check on everyone." She says patting my back as she walks out and Santana walks in.

"Hey... I'm sorry." She says quietly.

I turn around pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Britt." She says through tears as she rubs my back.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm in for the long haul with him." I say wiping my eyes as we pull away.

"But please, from now on... keep me in the loop about him. I want to know everything about him." I say as she nods keeping her tears at bay.

After we both calmed down we headed back to the living room where Bryce was itching to get to me.

"You can let him go Rach" Santana says sitting on the couch.

"Is everything okay now?" She ask as Quinn helps her stand up from the couch.

"Yea were all good." I say looking at Bryce.

"Okay, that's great. I'm going to bad." She says as she walks out the living room.

"Hey buddy" I say picking Bryce up as he ran to me.

" Hey um, do you mind if I talk to him in the other room." I ask Santana as I adjust Bryce in my arms.

"No not at all." She says relaxing on the couch.

"In a way I think I kind of jinxed you" Quinn says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask from the doorway of the nursery for baby number 2.

"Remember when you first got here? I asked you when we're you going to give me a niece or nephew. Then I said I wanted it to be soon, so that our kids could grow up together. Who would've thought, that they already were." She laughs while walking to her bedroom.

"You know what, I think you did jinx me." I say while walking into the nursery as we all laugh.

Quinn and Rachel changed the guest bedroom into a nursery for baby number 2. I walk over to the rocking chair and sit down while placing Bryce on my lap.

"So, how are you doing buddy?" I ask

"Good. Where were you mama?" He asked

"I was...uh, away at school" I say not technically lying.

"You go to school to, like mami?" He asked.

"Yup. But now, I go to school here. So now I get see you a lot." I say while smiling at him.

"Yayyyy." He shouts excitedly.

"Hey, I recognize this." I say playing with the chain around his neck.

"Mami gave it to me"

"She did?" I ask 

"Mhm, mami said you got it for her but you would've wanted me to have it." He says now playing with the chain.

"That was really nice of her. What else did she say you got from me." I asked looking back at Bryce.

"Uhmm..." He says putting on his thinking face looking just like Santana.

"You know Bryce, you look just like your mami" I say through a giggle.

"Everybody says that, but not mami." He says.

"No. What does your mami say?" 

"Mami says I remind her of you, she says I look like you. Do you think I look like you?" He asked looking at me smiling.

"Hmm, let me see... I see the eyes, and the nose." I say tapping his nose causing him to giggle.

"What else?" He says smiling.

"Hmm, ummm... I see the ears, and you said your 3 right?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yup"

"Well you're pretty tall for a 3 year old. So I would say you get that from me too because your mami has always been short." I say through a laugh while making him laugh.

After Bryce and I got to know each other over the next 2 hours, he fell asleep in my arms as well sat in the rocking chair. Once I placed him in the spare bed in Quentin's room, I returned to the couch across from a sleeping Santana. I send a quick text to blaine letting him know im not coming home tonight, then I lay down to get some shut eye myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys lol, 4th of july got in the way of a earlier post. None the less, it's still Thursday.


	14. All The First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related

Santana's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Bryce and Brittany talking as they lay on the other couch across from me. I didnt make any sudden moves to alert them that im awake. I just wanted to watch them have a moment. So I peaked open one of my eyes and watched them in secret.

"You're not leaving right?" He asked as tears well up in his eyes.

"Nope. Now your stuck with me." Britt say in a sorta creepy voice causing him to laugh.

"I happy your staying because I really missed you mama." He said looking a little down.

"Listen Bryce. I want you know, that no matter what, I Love You. I will always love you, more than you will ever know. And there isn't anyone or anything that could ever change that, okay?" Brittany says looking him in the eye.

"Yes mama. I love you too." He says.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked him as she opened her arms .

"Yes, big hug." He says while throwing his arms around her neck. 

I couldn't take it anymore, the guilt I felt in that moment... It was just too much. 

I got up and ran to the bathroom trying to stop the sound of my cry's from reaching their ears, but of course Brittany heard.

"Hey are you okay?" Brittany asked following me into the bathroom.

Little did Brittany know, that moment on the couch between her and Bryce was like the straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this case, Santana's back. Enough was enough, she needed to admit that she was wrong.

"I am so sorry Brittany, I shouldn't have kept you two apart. You both deserved to be apart of each others life. I fucked up! I thought I was doing what was best for you, I didn't want you to throw away your life for a kid that you would barely see. I didn't want you to one day blame him for being the reason that you didn't achieve something." I say through my cries.

"I would have never done that Santana. Some where deep down you know that. I know what we did all those years ago... we both knew what could happen. Condom or no condom. Obviously it wouldn't have been planned but none the less, I would've been involved every step of the way. You didn't need to do this on your own." She says as she wraps me up in a hug while rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"But Britt I really fucked up. Seeing you and Bryce interact shows me that I fucked up, big time. You missed all his first because of me, and I am so sorry Britt and I don't know how you could ever forgi-" I say getting choked up as I put my face in her shoulder while clinging to her shirt.

"Santana it's gonna take some time for everything to smooth over but I have already begin go forgive you. Yes... you not telling me really sucks. But the fact that you made sure he knew who I was, really means everything to me. I could be starting from scratch with him right now, with neither of us knowing anything about the other's existence. But were not because he knows me, and that's because of you. Stop beating yourself up about this, I'm here now, I know about him and I plan to be around... I'm not going anywhere. I want to help with all things Bryce. So please, stop beating yourself up over this." She says as she places a kiss on my temple.

We stood there for a couple minutes before Bryce decided to come join the hug. 

"I want hug too" He said raising his arms.

"Come on buddy" Brittany said pick him up and pulling me back into a hug with my head in the crook of her neck. 

"Mami, why you cry?" Bryce asked wiping my tears.

"I'm okay mijo" I say while giving him a small smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if he only knew english." Brittany says through a giggle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that emotional moment in the bathroom. Bryce wanted Brittany to see his room at home. So we left Rachel and Quinns's place and headed to the Juilliard housing sections so Britt can take a shower and change. Once we left Britt's place, we headed over to Bree and I's place. Bryce pulled Brittany to his room as soon as I got the front door open.

"Come on mama, my room this way" he said as he pulled her to his room by 3 fingers.

"Wait. While you two play, I'm going to get in the shower real quick." I say about to walk away before turning back to Brittany.

"Oh and Britt" I say as she turns to me.

"I have a roommate, she may or may not pop up. But just to calm her nerves just let her know who you are" I say walking backwards to my room.

"Okay, got it" She says while being yanked by Bryce.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She said with a smile while being dragged along.

Once i was finished with my shower I headed off to my room to get dress. I can hear Brittany and Bryce still playing in his room down the hall. It's been almost a half hour since I went for a shower, but it doesn't surprise me that they are still playing because those two have high energy levels. I mean come on, he is her son...

After getting dressed I headed to living room just as Bree walked into the house.

"Hey you, where you coming from?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ha. Me? I slept here last night and left earlier to have breakfast with my parents. Where were you, you're the one who stayed out all night." She said just as Brittany and Bryce walked in the living room.

"Hey San, I think Bry-.... Uh am I interrupting?" Brittany asked looking between Bree and I.

"Actually I think I'm the one interrupting" Bree says smirking at me.

"Shut up. Brittany this is my roommate Bree, Bree this is Brittany... Bryce's mom." I say before sitting on the couch.

"Ohhh, it's nice to meet you." She says shaking Britt's hand.

"You too" Brittany says.

"Hey uh, I'm going to go give Bryce a bath. Bree can you keep Brittany company til I get back?" I asked.

"No mami, I want mama to gih me a baf, pwease?" Bryce ask with his baby blues on full display.

"Okay but only if she's okay with it." 

"Pwease mama, can you gih me baf?" Bryce says with a poking out his bottom lip. 

"Now who can say no to that face." Brittany says while picking Bryce up.

"Okay I'll go get him out some clothes. Mijo show mama where the bathroom is."

"Okay mami. Come on mama." Bryce says as Britt carries him to the bathroom.

"Sooooo, that's the infamous baby mama?" Bree said while sitting next to me on the couch.

"So when did you tell her about Bryce?" She asked.

"At Rachel and Quinn's baby shower."

"But what was she doing there? I mean that seems like one helluva coincidence." She asked

"Quinn is Brittany's older sister."

"Oh wow" She says stunned.

"I know right."

"Sooo... I'm guessing everything worked out then? I mean because her and Bryce are connecting, you two seem to be getting along." 

"Yeah I guess. I mean, once we both expressed our true feelings on my choice to keep them separated, we had a heart to heart. Now we are both just trying to co-parent Bryce the best way possible." I say with a tight lip smile.

"Well that's good, I'm so happy for all of you. I mean Bryce gets both his parents, you no longer have to hold on to the guilt you've been holding on too and Brittany now knows about her son." Bree says while hugging me.

"Thanks Bree." I say while pulling away.

"Anyway, I need to go get Bryce's clothes out." I say while walking into his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been about 3hrs since Brittany gave Bryce a bath. We decided to go hang out all together, well actually Bryce wanted us all to hang out but I didn't mind. We've been at the park for the last two hours and now we're sitting at one of the park tables eating ice cream, again Bryce choice. 

"Hey Bryson, wanna play?" asked Bryce's friend.

"Mami can I go pway with Lucas, he right there?" Bryce asked as he jumped out his seat ready to run off.

"Hey, stay where I can see you. Okay?" I say with a stern look.

"Yes mami." He says before racing off to his friend.

When I look over at Brittany she was looking at Bryce with a look that I couldn't decipher.

"Hey Britt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really..." She says with a tight lip smile that I don't buy.

"Come on Britt, you can talk to me."

"But you couldn't talk to me for years." She said, but while her words lacked a bite the hurt was very evident.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She says apologetically.

"I deserve that. I get it, it's fine." I say while taking a glance at Bryce.

"No, it's not. We got all our feelings out on that situation and I said we can move forward. I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. I just... I just got in my head and before I knew it I was hurt again." She says as she scratches the back of her head. 

"Hurt about what?" I ask as I play with my fingers.

I just cant help but feel like I've missed so much of his life ya know. Like all of his first." She says as she turns to Bryce who walked back up to Brittany.

"What's wrong Mijo?" I asked as Brittany picked him up.

"Mami I tired." He said while leaning on Brittany's chest.

"Okay baby, we can head back to the house." I say as we all stand to get ready to head home.

After getting up our mess we made our way back to the house about two blocks away.

"Look San, i didnt mean to make you feel bad back there at the park." Brittany said as she readjusted a sleeping Bryce in her arms.

"Don't worry about it Britt. I know this is going to take some time for you and arguments about what I did may happen sometimes." I say as we cross the street.

"No. That won't happen again. No more cheap shots. Nothing good came from doing that, I didn't feel better and it made you feel worse. I know you've been getting on yourself about it and the last thing you needed was for me to get on you to. So I'm sorry." She says as we approach the house.

I didn't know what to say, I don't feel like she should be apologizing or should I be saying that I forgive her. I mean she did nothing wrong, it was me.

When we got in the house Brittany went to lay Bryce in his bed.

"Bree?" I called out.

"I think she may have left." Brittany said coming out of Bryce room.

"Why you say that?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"The car you drove this morning is gone, so I assumed she drove it. Unless someone actually stole it." She says looking at me.

"No one stole it. That's Bree's car, she let me barrow it yesterday."

"Oh, okay." She says while sliding her hands into her pockets. She's nervous.

"Anyway, can you come with me, I want to show you something." I say walking to my room.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she followed behind me.

"So remember at the park when you said you felt like you missed all Bryson's first?" I say pulling a box out of my closet.

"San I didn't say that to make you feel guilty." She says sitting on my bed.

"I know but it made me remember something." I say taking a cd out the box and putting it in the dvd player but not pressing play.

"In this box is all of Bryce's memories that I saved. I made this box for you, I was gonna keep track of everything and add it to the box up until I would have told you about him." I say grabbing the remote.

"Wow San. I don't know what to say." She says as she pulls my pregnancy test out the box.

"That was my first pregnancy test that confirmed that Bryce was on the way."

"What do you mean by 'first' pregnancy test?" She asked looking up from the stick.

"I had about five test so that I can be sure." I say through a giggle.

"Here is my first ultrasound." I say as the video starts playing and you can see movement in my stomach and hear a strong heartbeat.

"I found out I was pregnant when I was 3 months. Thats why I don't have any earlier ultrasound pictures.

"Oh my gosh." Brittany say while trying to keep her tears from coming out as she starts looking at the other ultrasound pictures.

"Here is a video i had Quinn put together from the baby shower." On the screen its jumping from clip to clip. First it shows the venue and the set up, then it shows a pregnant Santana going around hugging people. The next clip shows people playing games and dancing, then it shows the gifts people brought. 

"I hope everyone brought neutral colored gifts." Quinn says through a laugh on the video.

"It's crazy that she said the same thing at their kid baby shower too." Brittany says while laughing.

Over the next 45 minutes brittany watched Bryce's first crawl, first steps, first words (which was No), saw his first tooth, his first time in a pool, his first Halloween, first Thanksgiving, his first birthday, his first Christmas, his first time in snow, his first New Years etc. 

"So he is definitely your son, I mean his first word was no." She says laughing.

"I cant help it if stubbornness is in his blood."

"Okay, you right." She laughs.

"But anyway, what do you wanna watch next? We still got the birth video and videos of Bryce's 2's and 3's. There's not a lot from the 3's tho."

"Oh no, not the birth video, that can wait a while." She said shaking off a shiver.

Over the next hour and a half we watched the rest of the videos. When the videos ended Brittany announced that she had to get back to school. Brittany went and got an asleep Bryce and put him in his car seat while I started the car. When we got outside of Brittany's student house we both stepped out the car.

"Look Britt I know that the videos and pictures may not make up for the actual moment but I figured it would soften the hurt, though you weren't physically there, you still got to react to each of those moments as if you were."

"It's fine San, the pictures and videos really helped. It made me feel like I was apart of his life. I think I really needed that, so thank you." She says while looking at me.

"Umm... So what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Umm well, I got classes and work tomorrow, Why what's up?" I ask leaning against the car.

"You know I just, wanted to spend time with Bryce, you know get to know him better, so we're both more comfortable with each other." She said as she opened the backseat door.

"Okay that would be fine, hell be at Quinn and Rachel's. I'll let him know that your gonna pick him up from there." I say getting off the car.

"Okay." She says as she leans down and kisses Bryce on the head, before shutting the car door again.

"Well uh... I'll see you tomorrow when I drop Bryce back off. Actually just give me your phone number and I'll call you before dropping him back off." She says while handing me her phone.

I put my number in her phone before handing it back to her.

"Okay later San." She says while giving me a hug.

"Later Britt." I say as we pull away.

After getting in the car and starting it up, I look at Brittany back peddling to her front door. I honk the horn once before pulling off as she waves and goes in the house.

I am so happy that she wants to be involved with Bryce... and who knows, maybe me too. Or maybe that last part is just me wishful thinking.


	15. To Take A Chance Or To Not Take A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing glee related

Brittany's POV: 

So it's been 3 months since Santana showed me all of Bryce's home videos of his life up until now. Those videos really had me torn, like a double sided sword. On one end they made me feel like I was really apart of all of his big moments, but on the other end it felt like I had missed so much. 

Over these past 3 months Bryce and I have bonded on a level I thought would take us really long to reach. From being around him so much I've noticed just how much he is a perfect blend of Santana and myself. For the most part he has my bubbly personality, he's outgoing, he's social. I mean he is always making new friends. But I see a lot of Santana in him as well. His temper tantrums, when he's grouchy because someone woke him up, or when he's really hungry an hasn't eaten, you can literally see him becoming more annoyed at his empty stomach. I just look and think 'yup he definitely gets that from Santana'.

Santana and I have been meeting up almost everyday over those 3 months so Bryce and I can build a relationship. We've been to the Aquarium, The Bronx Zoo and a couple Yankee games. I know, I know. Why am I spending money I don't really have? I can't help it with Bryce, I just find myself trying to make up for lost time. I feel like I owe him, ya know.

I've been spending so much time at Santana's place just trying to hang out with Bryce as much as I can when I'm not at work or school. Santana is there with us all the time, but for some reason today was different. 

Today I have Bryce by myself, like with no help. Santana had to work so it's just me and Bryce today. I almost had a panic attack when I got to her place. It's like when you know you gotta go on stage and you're nervous but your real nerves don't kick in until your literally walking to the podium.

Santana when I got in Santana gave me the run down on a regular Bryce day. So like ya know, not too much sugar, when it's nap time, when it's his bedtime, etc. 

"Okay, so you remember everything right?" She ask as she puts on her coat.

"Yeah, I think where good." I say taking deep breaths.

"Okay Britt calm down. You two will be alright. Here take this just in case you forget anything, everything you need to know is up there." She says handing me a paper.

"Oh by the way Bree knows your here, so she'll help you with Bryce if you need anything when she gets here. Also, In case of emergency, here are all the ways that you can contact me, Quinn and Rachel." She says while picking up her purse.

"Okay. But don't forget to call on your Break so you can check on me... I mean Bryce. So you can check on Bryce." I say trying to settle my nerves. 

"Britt you will be fine, just relax and do what you and Bryce usually do, then I'll be back before you know it." She says while grabbing her keys off the table.

"Alright, your right. Just do what Bryce and I usually do." I repeat to myself as I pick up a reaching Bryce.

"Okay now I gotta go. I'll see you two later, Te amo Mijo." She says while kissing Bryce on his cheek.

"Later Mami, Te amo." Bryce say to Santana as she walks out the house.

"Okay Bryce, so I guest its just you and me til mami gets back." 

"Yaaaaayy" He says with a big smile.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask as I place his feet back on the floor.

"Watch the ninya tutles" He says with enthusiasm.

"Okay let's go watch the Ninja Turtles." I say pointing to his room.

"NINYA TUTLLLEEESSSS" He shouted before sprinting off to his room.

"Okay Britt you got this, do what you and Bryce usually do, do what you usually do, do what you usu-..." You know what forget it. Where gonna have a chill day in the house. Yup that's it. My first time alone with Bryce will not be with us going around the city, nope that's like a 4th or 5th time alone thing. Better safe than sorry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryce and I have been watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for the last 2 hours. I think I need a break from the turtles though, I mean I can only take but so much of Raphael and Leonardo debating about who is the 'Leader' of the group.

"Mama I hungwy." He says as he looks up at me from my lap.

Saved By The Stomach.

"Okay buddy, what do you want to eat?" I asked while carrying him to the kitchen.

"Uhhhhhhh, hot dogs?." He say as I put him down.

"You want them cut up?" I ask as I put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Yes." He says as he climbs on the table chair.

"Two cut up hot dogs coming right up." I say as I put the hot dogs in the pot.

"Okay buddy, while the hot dogs cook what you wanna do." I ask as I squat down to his level.

"HIDE AND SEEK" He shouted with the biggest grin.

"Okay, am I it or you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"You're it" He said ready to take off.

"Wait, hold it. Three rules." I say holding up 3 fingers.

"Okay" He said looking way too eager to hear some rules.

"One, No hiding out side. We play in the house, I'm not getting in trouble by mami because I lost you." I say as he giggle.

"Two, When I say 'Come Out' we come back to the kitchen, okay?" I asked as he nodded his head.

I felt like I had to put that rule place because kids will find a good hiding place and won't say anything or come out of it unless you find them. I'm not trying to be searching for Bryce for 2 or 3 days.

"Three, No hiding in Bree's room okay." He shakes his head eagerly.

"Okay, go hide." I say with a smile.

"Count to 10 and close your eyes." He says as he takes off.

"One... Two... Three... Four, Five, Six... Seven... Eight... Nineee... Ten. Ready or not here I come."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bryce's Hot Dog's were finished we stop playing Hide and Seek so he could eat, which I was extremely greatful for. I was IT the entire time, I don't know where he hid but I couldn't find him until his food was ready. I told him to 'come out' and he walked back in the kitchen. He wouldn't tell me where he was though, he said he was going to use it again the next time we played.

After Bryce ate his food we went back to his room to finish watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. About 10 minutes into the second episode, Bryce fell asleep. This was almost perfect timing for his 4pm nap time anyway. 

A couple months back Santana and I readjusted our schedules so that her, myself and Bryce could all get together at some point in the day. We both decided to take morning classes which ends at about noon. So on our days off we have the rest of the day to spend with Bryce. Today was her off day but they called her in to replace someone else.

I stood up and laid Bryce down in his bed before walking out his room. When I got to the living room my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I say as I turn the TV on and sit on the couch.

"Hey Britt, how are you holding up?" Santana says through a giggle.

"Actually, we're doing pretty good. Although I did decide that my first time alone with Bryce would not be with us going outside. I'm not trying to lose him in New York, so I figured have fun here, just to be on the safe side. Better safe then sorry." I say as I flick through the channels.

"Ha, speaking of Bryce, where is my baby?" She asked.

"I just layed him down, he ate and dozed off while we were watching cartoons." I say as I started watching 'Riverdale'.

"Oh. Has Bree gotten there?"

"Yeah, she came earlier but it was brief. She said something about some papers, I don't know." 

"So what are you doing since Bryce is sleep?"

"Nothing, just sitting here watching TV. What are you doing?" I ask through a yawn.

"Other then talking to you, I was eating my lunch but now I'm getting ready to head back to work."

"What time do you get off?" 

"At 7, so I'll probably get there around 7:30." She says.

"Well don't let me hold you up, we'll still be here when you get here." I say through a giggle.

"Oh I know Mrs. 'better safe than sorry'." She says laughing.

"Alright I'll see you when you get here." I say laughing.

"Okay later Britt"

"Later." I said before hanging up. 

When I started to get sleepy I went to check on Bryce before going to lay on Santana's bed. 

I was sleeping for about 20 minutes before Bryce came an got on the bed with me and we started watching TV.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to Santana bringing a sleeping Bryce to his room.

"Did I wake you?" She ask in the door way.

"Yea, but its alright." I say stretching as she brought Bryce to his room.

Before Santana came Bryce and I built a little fort at the foot of Santana's bed. All of Santana's pillows were in the fort so he could lay on them. Bryce wanted to sleep in it so he watched TV from the fort and I watched from Santana's bed. When it was 7 I saw that Bryce had fallen back to sleep and I just followed suit.

"So, it looks like you too had a good time today, seeing as he is sleep before his actual bedtime." She says while putting her pillows back on her bed.

"Yea, I think next time I'll take him to the park down the street to get used to taking himout on my own." I say as I sit up on her bed.

"I think that would be a good idea, it can only help." She says as she folds up the blankets from the fort.

"I'll be back I gotta use the bathroom real quick." 

For a couple weeks now I've been thinking about asking Santana can we try again. I mean, I didn't cheat so there was no real reason to end things. 

Santana and I are two people who speak our minds. So when she broke up with me that hit me hard because I wasn't ready for the relationship to end. I don't like stringing people along, I think that makes everything worse. So if I don't have romantic feelings towards you anymore, I'll let you know why I think its best for us to end things. 

When someone that you still wanted to be with breaks up with you, it leaves you with a longing feeling of want for them. Because you're always gonna wonder 'what if'.

I never really gotten over her. I've been with other girls but I would never let it get serious. I always felt, to let a relationship get serious I would have to address my feelings for Santana... and I didn't know how to do that without talking to her. 

"You got this Britt" I say to myself in the mirror before walking back to Santana's room.

Walking back into Santana's room I saw that she was done putting the other covers away. Here goes nothing.

"Hey uh... can I talk to you real quick?"


	16. Something Old, Something New... Questions & Games Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related.

Brittany's POV:

"Hey uh... can I talk to you real quick? I say as I sit on her bed.

"Sure, what about?" She says as she sits on the bed.

"Okay so uh... I know this may or may not be coming out of left field, but I need to get this off my chest." I say releasing a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Britt you can talk to me." She says trying to relax me.

I started pacing back and forth so that I can get my thoughts in order, but each time I turn I catch a glimpse of a worried Santana and it jumbles whatever little order I had. So I guess I'm just gonna have to 'wing it'.

"Okay look I know that this may be too soon but I can't wait anymore without at least trying."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things happened that we couldn't control and I don't feel it was my fault or that I should've been punished for it when I didn't do anything wrong.-"

"Brittany?"

"Everything got fucked up because of a misunderstanding.-"

"Brittany?!"

"Looking back on it, everything that happened, in a way was her fault.-"

"Brittany?!" She says while grabbing my hands, essentially stopping my pacing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked more calmly.

"I'm talking about us, I want to try again." I say looking her right in the eyes.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, with everything that has happened... I don't feel like a misunderstanding should have torn us apart. I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't cheat on you so why can't I have you?" 

"I know but, after all this time?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because... I've never gotten over you. I didn't want things to end between us but you broke it off. I mean what was I gonna do, force you to stay with me."

"I don't know what to say." 

"Kitty got in the way of a lot, I was willing to do whatever it took to make things work between us. Even if that meant being in a long distance relationship, I would've done it for you... For us." I say as I intertwined our fingers.

"Brittany I dont think you were ready for that, you were so young." 

"That didn't matter to me. In high school when I told you that I was all in on you, I meant it."

"But Britt, you would have been distracted from your school work and I would not have been able to handle the guilt if it would've fucked up your future." She says leeting go of my hands.

"Look, what happened, happened. That's the past, but we're here now. Soooo... Can I have another shot. Can you give us another shot? I would get it if I actually cheated on you, but I didn't. So I pretty much lost you for no reason and I've always hated that." I say as I take a seat on her bed.

"I get that an I'm sorry, b Britt things have changed now." She says squating down in front of me.

"Not my feelings, I still love you." 

"But Britt it's not just about me anymore. I have Bryce to think about, along with school and work." She says reaching for my hands.

"Whats that suppose to mean? 'YOU have Bryce to think about'? You say it like you think I'm a bad influence on him." I say moving my hands out of her reach.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was... I know you said you are all in on him and that you plan to be in his life. I get that. And so far we've been doing a pretty great job co-parenting as friends."

"So whats the problem?" I asked looking confused.

"There's a difference when you're asking for us to actually be together."

"How? I'm still in his life, if not more. Is it wrong to think that's actually better?" 

"But Britt, it's one thing to co-parent and we live in separate places, you get your time with him before dropping him off at home, which means you get time to yourself after. It becomes a completely different thing if you and I get in a relationship together. Because if things get serious and we move in together, that means you see him every second of everyday. There are no breaks or time for yourself." I say nothing so she continues.

"What if that life becomes too much for you, then what? That'll leave Bryce and I both hurt. But more so Bryce because he would have become accustomed to all of us living together. That's why I'm cautious... Not because I think you're a bad influence, but because I don't want Bryce hurt because he got his hopes up about something that didn't pan out."

"I get what your saying, I do. But I think you misunderstood me earlier when I said 'I still love you'. What I meant was... I'm still IN LOVE with you. More so now then ever. Not having you for over 3 years really fucking sucked, and I don't want to feel that way anymore." I pull her onto my lap before continuing on.

"And the fact that you gave me a son... That means everything to me. I want you and Bryce, I want us to be a family. Had we been together all this time, I think it would've happened anyway." I say causing her to giggle before I continued on.

"I love the both of you, I can't stress that to you enough. To either of you. But I'm not going anywhere, being with you won't change that. You two mean everything to me. I want to be around you guys every second of everyday. No breaks or time to myself." I say through a teary eyed smile.

"So please-"

"Okay you've convinced me." She says after cutting me off with her lips.

"So I get another shot?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, but on one condition." She says while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Anything." I say probably way too eager.

"Will you ask me to be yor girlfriend now? Because like you said, we were apart for over 3 years and I don't want to have to wait for a date just so you can ask me then." She says while blushing.

"And I thought I was being eager." I say giggling.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just ask me already." 

"Okay okay. Will you be my girlfriend... Again?" 

"Yes! 3 years worth of yes's" She says while laughing.

I lean in and kiss her like my sanity depends on it, because in a way it does.

"I love you Santana Lopez... I just wanted you to know that." I whisper in her ear before putting my face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too Brittany S. Pierce." She says before kissing the shell of my ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 3 weeks since Santana and I got back together. If you ask me, I would say things have been going pretty good. But then again, I could just be bias. I never wanted things with her to end, so when it did that hurt. Now that I got her back I don't want to take any of our time for granted. 

Bias or not we have been soing pretty good. We're both still taking care of school, work, and Bryce. Speaking of my little handsome man, Santana and I decided that we should wait to tell Bryce about us being in a relationship again. We don't want him to get his hopes up if things don't work out between us.

It hasn't really been that tough to not display too much affection around Bryce because I mean, come on, he's 3. When we hold hands I don't think his 3 year old brain really picks up on a relationship vibe between us. I think all he notice is that we're holding hands, just like if we were holding his hand.

We haven't gotten much alone time lately due to us having Quentin as well, but we manage.  
About 2 months ago Rachel gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Riley Fabray. We've been on toddler duty every weeknd to help them out. 

Today was a long day, we had both Bryce and Quentin. The two of them together is like putting mentos into a soda bottle. An explosion waiting to happen. You would have thought they had a sugar rush or something.   
I mean, those little boys can go for hours, thankfully they tired themselves out. Now Santana and I can finally get a much needed rest. 

"What a day" I say plopping on her bed with a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again." She says while curling into me.

"Want to play a game?" I say smirking.

"Do it involve us getting up? Because I need a couple minutes to rest."

"Ha. No. Just a friendly games of '21 Questions'... Just updated." 

"Ohhh, so a throwback. Okay you first."

"Okay, so uh... I don't know, how tall are you now? I'm 5'8." 

"I'm 5'5. I havent grown much at all since we met." She says while laughing.

"Neither have I, when we met I was 5'6 now I'm 5'8. So I didnt grow much either." 

"Yea but 5'6 was still taller than I was then, I was only 5'4. So now that your 5'8 it's like I'm even smaller." She says through a pout.

"Well I like you short, it really strokes my ego when you call me for something you can't reach. Makes me feel like you need me." I say trying to cheer her up.

"Oh it 'strokes your ego' huh?" She ask as she climbs on top of me.

"Yup" Making an emphasis to pop my 'P'.

"Speaking of 'strokes'... How many people have you been with since our split? I've been with One." She says a little awkward.

"San its fine, you were single. Ive been with two, nothing I never let get serious. But they were regulars." I say now understanding why she got awkward. Its weird talking about your sex life with someone that's not her.

"I get it, that's how mine were. But we both had needs, it's fine." She says

"I cant think of another question so you go again." I say.

"How big is your dick? I feel like I had to throw that in there again, just for old times sake." She says laughing.

"Well it did get bigger, I was 8 inches when we met. Now it's like 9 inches." I say smirking at her.

"Do you want more kids?" I ask.

"Yes, in the future. How about you?"

"Same, but if you were to just get pregnant unexpectedly... I would still be fine."

"Oh so you want more kids with me?" She says smiling.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I. Do you see that handsome little boy out there." Look at her like she crazy.

"Are you saying that you want kids with me because we make cute babies?" She says leaning into me.

"Definitely" I say joking.

As we started kissing and things started picking up Santana took off my shirt. As she started to kiss my neck her roommate Bree knocked once on her door before walking in the room.

"OH MY GOSH, MY EYES!." She said as she exited the room.

"DAMN BREE!." Santana shouted as we put our shirts back on.

"SORRY!"

We eventually got into our sleepwear and got ready for bed. Thankfully the boys didn't wake up 

"Hey San"

"Yea" She says turning on her side.

"I don't know if I ever told you this... But thank you for giving me that beautiful little boy out there." 

"No, thank you."

"Goodnight San, I love you." I say spooning her.

"I love you too Britt. Goodnight."

30 seconds of silence pass by...

"Oh and another reason why I like you being short... I get to be the big spoon." I say laughing.

"Be quiet and go to sleep Pierce." She says giggling.

"Oh now we're back on a last name basis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM F****** SORRY. I know its late but I made it with 4minutes left on the day.


	17. Going For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, so its shorter than usual.  
> I wanted the next chapter to start from where I wanted it to, if I would put them together it would've compromised my story and how it comes off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related
> 
> I don't own any songs I've used in the story.

Santana's POV:

Im halfway through my senior year of college and with everything going on with school, work, Brittany and Bryce, haven't really had any time for the studio. I've still been writing music but I haven't been able to record anything yet. Brittany has Bryce today so I've been in the studio with my producer recording for the past 3 hours.

My producer Anna, has been nothing but great, she's the best. Yeah, she's the only producer I've worked with, but if i were to ever work with another one they would have a lot to live up to. She has taught me so much, not just about producing and music but also about the business side of the industry. I can really appreciate that because it doesn't hurt to learn more about something you plan to be involved in for a career. 

Though I wasn't able to be in the studio alot lately, Anna would still send me beats to hear so I could write to them if I liked them. So far today we've knocked out about 4 songs. I'm currently in the booth finishing up my third verse on the 5th song.

"I would never ask for nothing that I won't give in return...  
You will never have to question the value of my worth...  
Cause if you had no money we would be alright...  
And if you had no money you would still be mine...  
Baby I can give you all that you need...  
And as far as what I'm bringing to the table...  
I Bring Me" I sing into the mic.

"That was great San" Anna says into my headphones.

"Can you play that verse back so I can hear it." 

"Yea, anddddd here we go." She says playing it back.

"Okay now just copy and paste the chorus to come in after the verse as the Outro with a fade out."

"Okay give me a quick second."

"Bad Bitch. That's me.  
That Bitch. That's me.  
Game Bitch. That's me.  
Lame Bitch. Not me...  
What you get is what you see...  
And I bring, I bring, I bri-" mumbling the lyrics while I wait

"Okay here it go." Anna says playing the end of the song back as I bop to it and listen.

"Yesssss, Anna you are the best." I say as I hang my headset on the mic stand.

"You killed that track, I think you should release that song first." She says.

"Thanks Anna" I hug her as I walk out the booth.

"Don't thank me, you're the one with the vocals and the pen." She says pulling out the hug.

"Yeah, but still-"

"No buts Santana. You really have something and I admire all that you do." She says as she sits in her seat.

"What do you mean?" I say sitting next to her.

"You know how I'm always trying to teach you everything I know about being a producer? Whether it's editing, mixing, or learning what everything on the mixing console does to make a beat."

"Yeah"

"I tell you this because you already know how to play instruments, you can sing, you can dance and you write your own music."

"So what are you saying?"

"Because you're able to do all those things yourself means that you really get to dictate your future. You get to make and keep most of the money you earn, a lot of people in the industry dont know how to do all that so they have to pay producers, song writers, etc." 

"That's why I don't understand you teaching me about being a producer, why are you teaching me about producing if it puts your job at risk?" I say confused.

"Because I know you're going to blow up, and when that happens I don't want anyone to try to take advantage of you, you're music or your career."

"I guess I get what you're saying."

"Hypothetically speaking, imagine this... You're making your album, you don't have a producer or a song writer. What do you do?" She asked.

"Uhm...do it myself?"

"Exactly, because you know how. You don't have to wait on anybody... You find you a damn studio and you got it from there. Which also means, that not only do you make money for being the singer on the song, but you also are getting paid a producer cut, and a song writer cut."

"Yeah, but it's not all about the money for me. I sing because I love it. I would do it for free, the fact that I can get paid to do something I love is just a bonus."

"I know, and I get that. But the industry can be a shady place. Not everyone can appreciate that there are people like you who genuinely love what they do, they rather just pull one over on you to benefit their own pockets."

"I really appreciate that Anna."

"No problem." She says turning back to the mixing console.

"You know Anna... Even though you're teaching me about producing, if I ever blow up-"

"When. When you blow up." She says smiling back at me.

"WHEN, I blow up, and have my own label... I want you to be the first person I sign." I say seriously.

"You don't have to say that San-"

"I know, but I mean it... I want to sign you as an inhouse producer. You can still produce for whoever you want, you'll just be signed to the Label."

"I appreciate that and you know it's Vice Versa. Whichever of us can get our foot in the door first can bring the other along with them."

"Or maybe we can start something together, you know like co-founders of a label we create." 

"That would be amazing... But it all starts here." She says as she looks around the studio Smiling.

"Okay let me here the song in full." I say while laughing as she pressed play on her laptop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home a couple hours later, Brittany and Bryce were curled up on Bryce's bed.

"Babe." I say after placing a kiss on Bryce's forehead.

"Babe" I say playing with her fingers.

"Hmm" She mumbles.

"Get up, come to the living room. I gotta tell you something." I excitedly pull on her arm.

"Okay okay I'm up." Opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Okay I'll be in the living room, I got really good news." I say as I kiss her cheek before running to the living room.

After checking Bree's room and seeing that she wasn't home I headed back to the living room. Brittany had just sat on the couch with her head thrown back. I walk up behind the couch and lean over her and place a kiss on her lips.

"Hey you" She says looking up at me.

"Hey" I say while walking around to the front of the couch. I sit at the other end and throw my legs over her lap.

"How has your day been so far?" She says while rubbing my legs

"Oh my gosh babe it was amazing, I really missed being in the studio recording." I say with a huge smile.

"I can tell, that huge smile tells it all." She says with a grin.

"Babe guest what I did today."

"Hmm, Santana's a singer in the studio. I think she recorded songs" She says being funny.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny smart ass..." I say lightly swiping at her elbow.

"But not only did I record songs, I finished my EP and I released the first single off of it." I say excitedly as I shift onto her lap.

"Wow, that's amazing San. I'm so happy for you." She says wrapping me up in a hug.

"You wanna hear it?" I say pulling out my phone and going to the song.

"Definitely. What's it called?"

"I Bring Me" I say as I press play

As the song is going on I started mouthing some of the lyrics with hand gestures.

"Now who you thought, thought I was  
Some that'll just sit around looking pretty?  
Not goin' be about her's?  
Not goin' make no fuss?  
Not goin' be about us?  
I get it if that's what you like  
But I ain't 'bout that life  
See I can't be something I ain't  
Won't do something I can't  
Yeah I'm goin' ride for ya, baby  
But I ain't goin' lie to ya, baby

Anything I want, anything I need  
I'm able, so as far as what I'm bringing to the table... I bring me" 

"So what did you think?" I asked once the song was over.

"I loved it, that was really great. Plus the little performance you added was on point, hand gestures and all." She says smiling.

"Really? You didn't think anything was off or missing, none of the notes was too much." I say nervously.

"San calm down." She says rubbing up and down my arms.

"It was great, I really loved it. Your fans will love it as well. It was perfect and it was the perfect song to put out first."

"What makes you say that?" I ask holding her hand.

"Because it's your legit intro into the music industry, and the first single off your EP and its called 'I Bring Me'... It's like your telling them who you are. Ya know, like what you're about... 'I Bring Me'. If that makes since." She says standing and carrying me to the bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" I say laughing.

"I think this calls for a celebration... In the bedroom." She says smirking as she lays me on the bed.

"We can do that later on tonight not now, Bryce is only napping, he'll be up in a little bit."

"We can be quiet and lock the door." She says starting to lift up her shirt.

"So what did you do today?" I say ignoring her attempts of being persuasive.

"Ugh." She says pulling her shirt back down causing me to giggle.

"My parents called... They're coming into town tomorrow and they want to have dinner with us." She says as she lays in between my legs.

"Us, like who?" I ask for clarity.

"You, Quinn, Rachel, Myself and the kids." She says while laying her head on my stomach. 

"Britt I don't think I should be there."

"San-"

"No Britt, your mother does not like me... And yes, she has a good reason. But I'm not just gonna sit somewhere I'm not wanted." 

"Babe, she's the one who invited you." She says trying to reason with me.

"Even so... I feel like that's only because she knows we're together and it would have been rude or it would have upset you, if she didn't invite me as well." I say

"I'm sorry but I just dont feel her invitation is genuine." I say preparing to get up.

"Wait, how about this... We go, give it a shot. If things aren't looking up we can leave immediately?" She asks searching my eyes.

"Okay, I can do that. But I'm only doing it for you." I say hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Bring Me - Star Cast (Jude Demorest As Star Davis)


	18. Opinions That Don't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related  
> I don't own the song (I Bring Me) either

Santana's POV:

I've been wanting to check google to see what people thought of my song, but I wanted to wait until it's been out at least a full day. I know it may sound stupid to some people that I want to google myself, but I really want to know what people think of the song or if they are even paying attention to it.

It's not that I care what people think of the song because I love it as it's me. It explains a lot about me and who I am. This is me and I put it all in a song. I just want to see if anyone is talking about it, ya know like do the song got a little buzz.

When I went on the internet I didn't see too many blogs talking about my song, but that wasn't shocking. After not seeing much on Google, I just went to my social media platforms that I posted it on. I checked my YouTube, Instagram, SoundCloud, etc. I immediately went to check the views, likes and comments.

 

\---YouTube.com/SantanaLopez---

Santana Lopez - I Bring Me (Prod. By AnnaGotBeats)

Upload: 1 Day Ago  
views: 169k  
👍🏽: 78k  
👎🏽: 3k

Comments:

@SarahBrooks1: Like this comment if this a hit 🔥🔥🔥  
likes: 8,726

@SantanaLopezCoversLover164: I'm your biggest fan, I've been listening to all your covers. I'm so happy for your first single. I love it. 

@AlyssaMartin_28: #OnRepeat #NewFav

@JessiePoole_atl: It was alright... I guess

@MusicLover333: Oooh gurl, I heard this song by accident. It just came on after what I was listening to. And gurlllllll this song is 🔥🔥🔥 #MyNewShit #Repeat.

@SemajJames_SameNameTwice: This song was TRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

@ShaneMcMannSon: I'll be sharing this on my Instagram and Twitter. 

@HunterColeman203: Consider me a fan. #YASSSSSSS

@Evelyn_MeMyselfAndI: OMG, I love you. I been killing your cover to 'If I Die Young', I've been waiting for a song from you, BY YOU. So Thank You, ❤

@NoFucksGiven456: What is this shit?

 

\---SoundCloud.com/SantanaLopez----

Santana Lopez - I Bring Me (Prod. By AnnaGotBeats)

plays: 127,751

 

\----Instagram.com/SantanaLopez----

views: 24,301  
likes: 17,619  
Upload: 1 Day Ago

Comments:

@JessicaWaters2: #OnRepeat

@QuinnFabray_QR: I'm so proud of you San!!!

@Bob40: You're really hot.

@SueSylvester: Congrats SandBags. Even though you cost me a trophy.

@Chandler_NotFromFriends: This was corny.

@Veronica_Insatiable31: I love this song, will there be a video?

@MikeChang_TheDancer: Song is DOPE. When you blow up I'm here if you need a male dancer.

@Freddy_On_Elm: This is not a hit, sorry try again.

@RachelBerryFabray: I am so proud of you San, you came a long way to releasing your first song. This is just the beginning for you and I know you are going to kill the music industry. Love you, keep killing.

 

This is amazing, for the most part I see alot of positive reviews. I'm not mad about the people who dont like the song, I understand that you can't please everybody.

"Rachel still writes and talk in paragraphs." I say laughing as I like and reply to her comment.

"She's just proud of you." Britt says putting Bryce's shoes on.

"I know and I appreciate it." I say through a giggle.

"I'm proud of you mami" Bryce said when Brittany put him down.

"Thank you baby." I say placing multiple kisses around his face.

"Mamiiii." He whines.

"What?" I say acting innocent.

"I big boy now." He said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Okay I sowwy, I forgot." I apologize as he runs off.

"I'm proud of you to mami, do I get a lot of kisses now?" Brittany says leaning in for a kiss.

"Nope, we gotta go or we'll be late." I say after pecking her lips once.

"Okay fine, but you owe me." She says as we walk out the room.

"Yea right, did you forgot about this dinner?" I say as we put on our coats.

"It's gonna be fine." She says trying to reassure me as we walk out the house and got in the car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the restaurant everyone was already seated. We greeted everyone and sat down just as the waitress came to the table.

"Hi, are you guys ready to order?" 

"No not yet." Quinn said picking Riley up from her car seat.

"Okay, so take your time and I'll be back shortly." She said walking away.

"So what took you three so long to get here?" Said Mr. Pierce

"We're not late." she says waving her finger between herself, Bryce and I before she continues on.

"It's just that mom, Rachel and Quinn like to be extra early. And since you and Jake are with mom and Quentin and Riley are with them, you all have to show up early as well." 

"That's true, because dad almost doesnt own a backbone when it comes to mom." Jake said as he eyed his menu.

"Yea that's true about dad... But I am not an early person." Quinn pleads.

"Oh honey hush, yes you are." Rachel says as she wipes Riley's mouth.

Quinn mumbled something under her breath that sure sounded a lot like her blaming it on Sue's high school cheerleading regiment. 

"Yeah but San was on the squad too." Rachel counters.

"Can we just order now?" Quinn says trying to escape this topic just as the waitress walked over.

"Have you decided on what you all will have tonight?" She asked politely looking around the table.

"Yes um I'll have the...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the food came everyone was so hungry that we almost forgot to say grace. Once we said our grace everyone immediately dug in. While we all ate and made light conversation about what's going on in our lives, I could still feel the tension from Mrs. Pierce. I try to ignore it by rejoining the conversation.

"So have I ever told you guys that I want at least 20 grandkids?" Mr. Pierce said smiling while looking at his kids.

"That's alot Mr. Pierce." I say while laughing.

"Yea pops, I think you better talk to your first born." Britt said laughing.

"Uhm what?" Quinn coughs out.

"Well you both already started... So you both can each have a total of 10 kids each." Mr. Pierce says seriously.

I look back and forth between Brittany and Quinn and they're staring at each other having a quiet conversation before looking back at their father.

"That's not happening." They say in unison.

"What why?" Mr. Pierce says.

"Pops, Quinn and I have already started. Jake will be apart of the conversation in about 6 years." Britt says.

"Do you know how many kids you can have in 6 years between the two of you? By that time Quinn you should have at least 3 more kids and Britt you should have at least 4 more kids."

"The fact that your serious right now..." Britt says shaking her head.

"Well Jake must be having the last 10 when he gets older." Quinn says laughing.

"Yea, good luck Jay." Brittany says laughing at the wide eyed looking on Jake's face.

"Or maybe you and mom can have another baby and when that kid grow up it can have the rest." Jake says.

"That's a great idea Jake, why couldn't your sisters think of that, because I'm definitely not having 8 more kids." Rachel says causing everyone to laugh.

"I agree with that." Thinking about it, that would mean 9 more kids for me. Nope!

"Speaking of you two... When am i gonna get my second grandchild from you two?" Mr. Pierce said.

"Who knows, that's not something were focused on right now. Right now we're just trying to finish school, work and take care of Bryce." I say starting to blush.

"Hm, that's funny." Mrs. Pierce say being snarky.

"Mom." Brittany says in a warning tone while placing her hand on my knee.

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at her pettiness.

"What, I'm just saying." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You do realize that when I have another kid I do plan for it to be with Santana." Britt states, and if her mom was getting on my nerves right now I would be smiling.

"Well can you at least make sure that we get to see that one from birth." She says and that's it... I've had enough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

"Well can you at least make sure that we get to see that one from birth." mom says causing Santana to leave the table.

"San wait." I say as I catch her near the exit.

"What?!" She says with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't let her get to you, dont cry because of what she said." I say trying to comfort her.

"I'm not crying because of what she said... I'm crying because I'm so fucking angry and I'm biting my tongue because I don't want to disrespect your mother by telling her off." She says while wiping away her tears.

"I am so tired of hearing about what I did to you when it comes to Bryce. I know I fucked up by keeping you away from him and because of that you missed the first three years of his life. I get her being upset, I know she has the right to be upset, you're her daughter and I did that to you. But I'm sorry and I've been trying to make it up to you and I know that its a decision that I am going to have to live with for rest of my life but Damn, when is enough gonna be enough? I made a mistake, I was 18" She says as she angrily wipes away her constant stream of tears.

"Come here." I say pulling her into a hug as she continues to cry in my arms.

"Wait for me in the car, I'll get Bryce and we can go. Okay?" she nods as I walk back to the table just as Rachel stood up.

"Mrs. Pierce that was uncalled for. That's not just me saying that as her cousin... That's me saying that as being someone with ears. She made a mistake that she has since corrected. Nonetheless she made a mistake... She was 18." She says starting to go after San.

"Hey Rach. She's outside in the car, can you bring her Bryce for me?" I asked.

"Yea sure." She says as I hand her Bryce.

"Just tell her I need a minute with my mom." I say as she walks out with Bryce.

Sitting at the table I have know idea what's about to happen, but I do know my mom was out of line.

"Mom, I have no idea what you were trying to accomplish by saying the things you said. And I dont want to disrespect you or anything... But you need to get it together."

"Excuse me young lad-" She tries.

"No. You've said enough, its my turn.

"Brittany that's your mother, watch it." My dad said.

"I hear you but I'm not trying to hear none of that right now." I say gathering my thoughts before I continue.

"You have no right to say-

"Yes I do, you are my daughter. If she hurts you, she hurts me." She says getting a bit louder.

"And Bryce is my son-

"That you didn't know about and missed the first 3 years of his life... Because of her." She says pissing me off.

"What happened, happened. She fucked up and we've gotten past it. So you need to let this go and move on."

"What are you kidding me, just because you forgave her so easily doesnt mean that I will. If wasn't for her being a little petty bi-

*BOTH FIST BANG THE TABLE*

"ENOUGH! I am done. I get that she made a mistake but she doesn't have to explain or prove anything to you. We've gotten past our shit. Her, Bryce and I are fine. Bryce is My son, Santana is his mother... She's not going anywhere. You're sitting here acting like you've never made a mistake in you're life."

"You're father knew about all three of you each time I got pregnant."

"You know what, I can't talk to you right now... You're really pissing me off." I say as I stand from the table.

"So you're mistakes aren't the same, so what..."

"So that means, that she should not be forgiven so easily. I mean what if she does it again? Then what." She asked.

"She won't, but that doesn't matter. At the end of the day, like I said... She's Bryce's mother and my girlfriend. So she's not going anywhere. If you can't get your act together when it comes to her, then you won't be around my son."

"You can't be serious." She says.

"I'm dead serious. Im tired of this. And I don't know about you... But why would I have you around my son if all you're gonna do is bash his mother. So from now on, until further notice... You will not be around Bryce." I say as I turn and walk the rest of the way out of the restaurant.


	19. Just Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related.  
> I dont own any of the songs used in this chapter

Santana's POV:

 

The past two months have been a blur, my song 'I Bring Me' has taken off. I was really amazed at the response it got. I already had fans from YouTube by doing covers of other songs. Thanks to my fans, friends & family the song kept getting a lot of recognition. They've been posting it on all of their social media accounts and constantly streaming it on YouTube and Spotify, hell, even I have been streaming myself.

Everyone has taken it upon themselves to help me push the song and I couldn't be more appreciative. I've been receiving videos left and right. Brittany's little brother Jake was at one of McKinley's games and they were playing my song, Coach Sue's personal assistant Becky sent me a video showing the Cheerios listening to it during practice. Even Kurt's father Burt sent me a video at Breadstix and they were playing my song. 

I got a call from Mr. Schuester and he told me that he went to the local Lima radio station and told them to check out the song. He said that he also let it be known that I was from Lima, which he thinks may have helped because a lot of people don't make it out of Lima. I guess it did help because a couple days later Mr. Schue sent me a video in his car and my song was on the radio.

Because of all the support Ive been getting from everyone, my fans have gone way up. My followers on Instagram before my song dropped was about 20 thousand, over the past two months with the buzz of my song my followers have blown up to almost 100 thousand followers.

About a month ago, with all the buzz surounding my single, Anna and I were talking and she had a suggestion about what she think I should do.

"Hey San, let me talk to you real quick." She says waving me over.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" 

"Okay so, you see how your song is getting all this attention?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think this is the perfect time to release your EP."

"But don't you think we should release another song first?" I asked taking a seat in the producer's chair.

"You could, but I wouldn't because 'I Bring Me' is still buzzing."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I say we let 'I Bring Me' be the only song out right now and we prepare to release the EP."

"And what does that do?"

"That way if labels are listening to 'I Bring Me' they'll now have a variety of Songs to go off of why they should sign you."

"So your saying 'strike while the iron is hot'?"

"Exactly." She says with a huge smile.

"Okay but how are we going to release the EP?"

"Well I was thinking a release party, what do ya say?"

"Hell yeah I would love that, but at what venue and what's the cost for that venue." I say curious.

"Don't worry about that, I got that."

Anna and I have been promoting as well, I took my song to a boy name Tommy from school. He runs the campus radio station and I asked him to play it. Anna is also a DJ, so she's been playing the song at clubs and parties. She's been telling me that the reception to the song is amazing.

We came up with a release and we let everyone know about it. We didnt post anything else because we wasnt sure about a venue yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's POV:

I saw the club owner across at the Bar and waved her over. I told San that I had a venue in mind and of course it was the one I work at. Now I just have to convince the owner. When I saw that she was on her way over to me I played 'I Bring Me' for good measure.

"Hey Ms. Filangi, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" I asked as we stepped away from the DJ booth after she nodded her head.

I found a little quiet area so we could both hear each other speak.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if I coulet book the club for my friend's release party for her EP?"

"On what day?"

"May 15th"

"Sure, but you do know how much it cost to book this place right?" 

"Yea, but I was wondering if there was anyway that i could get a discount or something?" I plead.

"A discount won't do much but I'll tell you what... May 15th, it's yours if you DJ here pay free for 3 weeks. What do you say?" She asked.

"Yes yes yes. You won't regret it. I promise." I say shaking her hand.

"I better not, don't bring some trash artist in here."

"I'm not, this is a artist that I'm fully behind. If I didn't know that she's gonna be huge I wouldn't even ask you."

"Okay, don't ruin my club's name." She says seriously.

"I won't. Just listen to the croud, that's her song playing now. Look at how they're responding to it." I say as we walk back to the DJ booth just as the song was coming to an end.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd shouted.

I look at the owner and she nodded her head before patting me on the back.

"You heard them... Run it back." She said as she walked off.

I played the song again before I took my phone out and sent a quick message to San.

To San: Venue - ✔

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

Anna came through with a venue like she said she would, which I had no doubt about. But I didn't know it would cost her 3 weeks of pay. 

That was 3 weeks ago, and we've been promoting the event like crazy. All the promoting has paid off because tonight is the release of my EP and from what I can tell there are alot of people already here. 

Everyone came out tonight to support my EP, I see a lot of my friends and family are here. The kids are with a sitter tonight while Quinn, Rach, Britt and I are here. 

The release party isn't going to be that long because it's just an EP, there are only 7 songs on it. We booked the place for 4 hours, from 8pm to 12am. My EP will drop at midnight on all streaming platforms.

The party has been going on for about two hours 4 of my songs have played already. We've been spacing them out because we disnt want them to all be played within the first hour of the event.

"This next song is called 'Baby' once again produced by my amazing producer AnnaGotBeats. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thank You." I say as walk off the stage as the song starts.

When I reach the booth my friends are at I sit next to Brittany and instantly take her hand trying to calm my nerves as a i watch the crowd react to the song.

"Relax, they're loving it." She whispered into my ear.

"I can't help it, I keep getting nervous as each song play." I say leaning into her.

"But San look at them, this song is hard." She says as she points out to the crowd causing me to look back at them.

 

See, I could never feel alone with you (in my life)  
I'll give up everything I own for you (won't think twice)  
Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (such a shame)  
I lose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why)  
Because your kisses make my lips quiver (and that's real)  
And when you touch me, my whole body shivers (I can feel)  
Now, I can see how another life ('nother life)  
Could have the power to take over mine  
'Cause you're my...

 

The song is getting a really good reaction but I cant help my nerves right now. I dont think they are gonna settle until I'm home.

"Come on lets dance maybe it'll calm your nerves." Brittany said holding her hand out to me.

"Okay, but I don't think it's gonna work. You just want to dance." I say smiling at her as we walk off.

As the party went on and we got to the closing of the party I went on stage to announce the final song.

"Before I announce the last song from my EP, I just want to say thank you to everyone that came out tonight and showed support. I really appreciate it. If it weren't for everyone in this room and everyone back home in Ohio and here in New York, getting behind 'I Bring Me' and pushing it forward, we probably wouldn't even be at this point to release an EP." I pause as everyone claps before I continue on.

"With all that being said, the last song from my EP is called 'Dance For You'. This song was produced by none other then AnnaGotBeats herself. Once the song finishes playing my EP 'Full Circle' will drop at midnight and will be available on all streaming platforms. Once again, Thank You all for coming out tonight and I hoped you all enjoyed yourselves and get home safely." I walked back to my seat signaling for the song to play.

 

I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, (yes)  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, (yes)  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, (yes)  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, (yes)  
Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, (yes)  
Wanna show you how much I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, (yes)  
Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart  
Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, (yes)  
Wanna show you show you show you till you through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be!

 

Looking out at the crowd I see that practically everyone is slow dancing with someone.

"BIIIITCH! Where did you pull this one from?" Mercedes said as she took Sam's hand and walked to the dance floor.

"This really is a great song San." Brittany said while laughing at Mercedes.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear.

"This entire EP has been great" She says

"Your supposed to say that, so are you telling the truth." I say smirking

"Bias or not. It really has been great." She says sincerely.

When the song ended Anna released my EP and I gave a special toast to all my close friends and family just thanking them again for everything before we said our goodbyes and headed home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got home I immediately grabbed Brittany's hand and guided us to the bedroom.

"Can you unzip my dress?" I say as I stand in front of her and move my hair out of the way.

"Sure." She unzips my dress before she grips my hips and kisses my neck causing me to let out a moan.

"Fuck babe." I step out of my dress before turning around in her arms as I lean up to kiss her.

"You have on too many clothes." I say as I pull her shirt over her head before starting to undo her belt.

"Tonight is about you." She says as she picks me up and hovers over me as she lays me in the middle of the bed.

"I still want you to lose those trousers." I pull at her waistband with my finger before letting it snap back.

"Fair enough." She stood up and took off her pants before getting back on the bed.

"Much better." I say as I pull on her boxer briefs for her to take them off.

"Wait, I gotta close the door." 

"Don't worry about it, Bree is staying with her boyfriend tonight.

"Good to know." She says as she leans over kissing me before kissing down my neck to the top of my breast.

I sit up as she reaches around me to undo my bra before wraps her lips around my left nipple before doing the same to the right one.

"Mm, fuck Britt." I moan out as she starts kissing down my body as she begins to pull my panties down.

I open my legs until she is face to face with my vagina. 

"Oh my gosh Britt." closing my eyes as she starts eating me out.

I reach down grabbing her head to keep her there because Brittany is too fucking good at eating pussy. I grinded my hips up to her mouth a few times before she wrapped her arms around my waist to hold ne down on the bed.

She starts sucking on my clit, as I grip her forearm letting out another moan.

"Oh...fuck." I say as she slips a finger inside me and sucks harder on my clit.

"Oh my god... I'm cummi- ohhhh fuck. Shit." I say trying to calm down.

"That was fast." She says licking her lips while smiling.

"Whose fault is that?" I say as she hovers over me.

"Yours." She says as she removes her briefs.

"Whatever. Just fuck me already."

"As you wish." She says as she gently pushes her member inside me.

I wrap my arms and legs around her waist as she starts a slow rhythm. She starts to speed up a little bit causing me to arch my back.

"Go deeper." 

She removes my legs from around her waist before opening them wider and pushing them back. She leans down with her head in the crook of my neck as she starts fucking me deeper.

"Oooh fuck Babe. Yes! Yes! Yes!" I dig my nails into her back.

"Fuck me harder babe."

She sits up and start fucking me harder and just as deep. 

"FUCK! Your going to make me cum." I say as I reach out and press my hand against her stomach.

"Mm-mm, nope." She says as she removes my hand from her stomach and holds it down.

As she continues to thrust into me I can feel myself getting wetter at her dominance. 

"I love when you take control." I look at her with hooded eyes.

"I know." She says as she releases my hand and starts thumbing my clit.

"I'm cumming." I say as I throw my head back 

"So am I." She says as she starts fucking me with no restraint as she chases both of our orgasms.

"BRITTANYYYYYYY" I shout as she hits my spot repeatedly causing me to cum.  
She continues to fuck me as I ride out my orgasm.

"Oh shit San. You're squirting. Oh fuck." She says as she cums inside of me before pulling out and spooning me.

"Its like you get tighter everytime." She says in my ear.

"Or it could be that your dick is constantly growing." I say through a yawn.

"That could be the case, but your tired so let's get some rest. You had a long day today... Superstar." She says as she kisses me on the back of my neck.

"Yes, im tired but that's because of you. Goodnight baby." I say as I turn in her arms and put my face in the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight." She says as she wraps her arms around me before we both drift off into a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> Ashanti - Baby  
> Beyonce - Dance For You


	20. When One Door Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ! READ! READ! READ!
> 
> I dont want anyone to feel like I'm not mentioning Brittana enough, because I kinda feel that way. But I'm just tryna get certain things out of the way now. But I also don't want you feeling like those things are happening too fast either. Just bare with me please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowd sing along is in perenthesis and CAPITAL LETTERS Ex: (XXX)
> 
> I own nothing Glee related  
> I don't own any of the songs used.

Santana's POV:

Today is a big day for me, I've been trying to settle my nerves all morning but nothing has been working. As soon as I stop thinking about one thing, I think about another. The reason I'm so nervous is because I have my graduation today and a performance later on tonight. I'm not so nervous about graduating, its more about the performance. Tonight's performance will be my biggest yet.

Things have been on the up and up for me ever since the release of my EP. Once I released my EP, I immediately hired a manager to help manage my career on the business side of things. Of course my manager is none other than Ms. Holly Holliday herself.

I knew that if I ever got my career to where I wanted it to be, that Holly was going to be my first option as a manager. She just reminds me so much of myself, she's head-strong, ambitious, smart and feisty... A total bad ass. When I called her and asked her to be my manager, she said that she would be on the next flight out from Lima to New York.

As soon as Holly signed the contract that Quinn drew up for her to be my manager, she got to work immediately. The first thing she did was create me an email account for bookings and posted the link in the bio of all my social media outlets. Once she did that, the rest was easy. She started getting emails left and right from other managers and promoters. Nothing major but gigs here and there at clubs, bars, parties, etc. Holly really has been getting things going for me, I've done a few small interviews with almost all the local radio stations.

But tonight's performance is more nerve wrecking because usually I perform one or two songs at gigs... Tonight I'll be performing about five songs from my EP. I no longer know if I'm nervous or if it's me being anxious.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I look around at everyone in their seats as I stand in line and wait to be called to walk across the stage.

"Jessica Wheeler" Dean Geller said as the crowd clapped when Jessica walked on stage.

"Bitch I'm so ready to be done with school." Bree said from in front of me.

"You could say that shit again, I got too much going on as it is. I needed to close this chapter of my life."

"I feel you." She says just as her name gets called.

I immediately started cheering loudly along with the rest of the crowd. Bree is such a fool, once she shook Dean Geller hand and got her Degree she did a quick little two-step before walking off stage causing everyone to laugh.

"Santana Lopez" 

I walked on stage and shook Dean Geller hand and got my Degree. Everyone started cheering loudly but I could still see and hear my mom and Quinn with little horns that stood out through all the noise. I looked over at Brittany who was cheering with Bryson on her shoulders so he could see and cheer as well. I waved at them before walking off stage to a cheering Bree.

"I'm so proud of us." Bree said as we were hugging.

"Me too."

"Say Cheese." The school photographer said.

We turned towards him and did multiple poses before we headed back to our seats.

"So what we doing when we leave here?" Bree asked as Dean Geller started congratulating the graduating class.

"I don't know, I'm not really doing anything. I gotta prep for my performance at the 40/40 club tonight. So I'll probably just celebrate there when I get off stage and just enjoy the night."

"Oh right. We cant have you showing up drunk, now can we." She says through a laugh.

"But I will definitely be at that. Now come on get up, it's time to throw our caps up." She says as we look at we join the countdown.

"Three, Two, Oneeee!!!!!" All the Students counted as we shouted and threw our Caps in the air.

We started hugging our friends and taking pictures before we ran over to our families.

"Mija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti." My mom says pulling me into a hug

"Gracias mami" I pull away to hug my father.

"Todos estamos orgullosos de ti mija" He says pulling away.

"Gracias papi" I say as I turn to see Brittany picking up Bryce.

"Mami, I saw you up there." Bryce said as I smiled up at him.

"I know, I know. I saw you too. Can I get a kiss?" I ask before he leans down and kiss my cheek.

"Bryce, didnt mami look really pretty up there?" Brittany asked Bryce who nodded.

"Mami you look really pretty." Bryce said as Brittany put him down.

"Thank you Mijo." 

"De nada" He said as he ran to play with my papi and Quentin.

"Hey you." I say looking back at Brittany.

"Hey to you, College Graduate." She says pulling me into a kiss.

"I'm really proud of you." She says as we pull out of the kiss.

"Thank you baby." I say blushing a little.

"And you look really good." She says looking me straight I the eye.

"Oh no, I know that look and that's gonna have to wait until later." I say as I walk away to hug the rest of my family. She's not about to have me horny all day, that would make me frustrated. It would be like having an itch you're not allowed to scratch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later On That Night......

For the most part my nerves have settled down. The crowd has been singing along with me to pretty much all of my songs, granted most of the people are here to see me. I'm definitely not bragging. The flyer had me as the special guest performer tonight, so my fans came out to support me. I really appreciate it because I would have been a bit self-conscious about my performance if no one was looking interested.

It also didn't hurt that I had Brittany and Mike on stage with me. They got some of their friends from school that they thought were the best dancers to come dance for my performance. Of course I let Brittany and Mike choreograph the whole thing, they're the best dancers I know.

I've been on stage for almost 20 minutes now and I'm finishing my fourth song.

 

"Are you down to be... a distraction, baby?  
But don't distract me... let me ask you, baby  
Do you, do you,do you do you wanna be...  
A distraction, baby?  
Do you, do you,do you do you wanna be  
Yeah, yeah  
Are you down to be... a distraction, baby?  
But don't distract me... let me ask you, baby  
Do you, do you,do you do you wanna be  
A distraction, baby?  
Do you, do you,do you do you wanna be" 

 

When I finished my song the crowd started chanting for me to perform 'I Bring Me'. That was my closing song anyway because it's my biggest song.

"I BRING ME! I BRING ME! I BRING ME!"

I looked at Anna and nodded for her to play the song. When the beat dropped everyone stopped chanting and started cheering. 

As I started to sing the opening lines the crowd started dancing.

 

"You talk a good game...  
Say all the things that you think...  
Think I wanna hear, let me be clear...  
When it comes to help, don't trip...  
I can do it for ya baby and I do it for myself...  
Understand I don't, wanna be alone...  
Play the back seat...  
Take what ya give...  
I just can't so I won't..

Anything I want, anything I need...  
I'm able so as far as what I'm bringing to the table..." I say as the crowd started singing the chorus with me.

"(I BRING ME), get my, bout my, go hard...  
Looking for another like me (BOY STOP)...  
I bring me, whose love is the tightest whose kiss is the nicest (ME)...  
Whose touch is the rightest (ME)...

"Bad bitch" (THAT'S ME)

"That bitch" (THAT'S ME)

"Game bitch" (THAT'S ME)

"Lame bitch" (NOT ME)

"What you get is what you see...  
(AND I BRING, I BRING, I BRING, I BRING ME)"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my performance we just enjoyed our selves. My mami and papi left to Rachel's place to stay with the kids and let the sitter go home. That was their first time seeing me perform outside of a school performance or something. 

After resting for about 10 minutes Bree and I took a shot before I dragged her on the dance floor to celebrate our graduation. It didn't take long before a slow song came on and we split up. I started dancing with Brittany and she started dancing with her boyfriend McKay. 

"You did really good up there babe." She says with her arms around my waist.

"Thank you, but so did you and Mike. I mean, I couldn't really watch you guys for too long or I would've stop singing and just watched you two dance." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck and lay my head on her chest.

"And to think you were nervous all day... You killed it." She said as she placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I really was nervous, but then you and Mike got on stage and that made it easier." I say releasing a relaxing sigh as we sway back and forth to the music.

"Excuse me, Santana Lopez." I hear as I turn and look at a man who looks to be in his middle forties.

"Um yes, and you are." I asked as I pull out of Brittany's hug to fully look at the man.

"Hi I'm Paul Anderson. I was wondering if I could get a moment of your time to talk to you and your manager somewhere more quieter." He asked.

"Yea sure, just let me go get my manager and we can all grab a booth over there." I suggest.

"Okay, thank you. That'll be great, I'll just go get a booth." He says before walking to get a booth.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Brittany a bit confused.

"I don't know, maybe he's someone in the music industry."

"His name doesn't ring any bells to me." 

"Me either but who knows. Let's just go get Holly and you guys can talk to him. The fact that he want to talk to you and Holly, sounds like he might be a business man."

"Maybe you're right, come on." I grab her hand as we head over to get Holly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding Holly we immediately went over to the booth where Mr. Anderaon was sat.

"Mr. Anderson this is my manager Holly Holliday, Holly this is..." 

"Paul Anderson." She says.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I ask confused.

"No, but this is Paul Anderson..." She looks at me expectantly. I didn't say anything so she continued on.

"Hi, I'm Paul Anderson of Interscope records." He says shaking my hand.

"Oh my gosh. Its nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So what brings you to New York?" I ask

"Well we at interscope have been keeping a close eye on your music. Our A&R has done a damn good job withe finding new talent. Your EP has been doing really well on its own." He says as he pulls out a business card.

"Thank you." 

"We want to set up a meeting at interscope to talk to you about signing to us. In that meeting we'll go over everything from albums, money, bonuses, etc."

"When is this meeting?" Holly asked.

"Well here is my card, and you can just let us know when you're free to come to the headquarters and we'll schedule a time." He says handing each of us his business card.

"Okay thank you."

"Well i have to head back, but it was really nice to meet you and I hope we'll hear from you." He says standing to shake our hands.

"You as well. Thank you." Holly says before he walks away.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK!!!!" I shouted before hugging Holly.

"Let's head back to the group and you can tell Brittany." She said while smiling as we walked back to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish conversation at Graduation:
> 
> "Mija, I am very proud of you." My mom says pulling me into a hug
> 
> "Thanks you mami." I pull away to hug my father.
> 
> "We are all proud of you mija." He says pulling away.
> 
> "Thank you papi." I say as I turn to see Brittany picking up Bryce.
> 
> \---------
> 
> "Your Welcome" He said as he ran to play with my papi and Quentin.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Song:  
> Kehlani - Distraction  
> Star Cast - I Bring Me
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> READ! READ! READ! READ!
> 
> I dont want anyone to feel like I'm not mentioning Brittana enough, because I kinda feel that way. But I'm just tryna get certain things out of the way now. But I also don't want you feeling like those things are happening too fast either. Just bare with me please.


	21. One Big Step After Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything Glee related.

Santana's POV:

Brittany and I have been together for almost seven months now and I've been thinking about bringing up the idea of us getting a place together. She spends most of her time here anyway, so why not just get a place together.

"Mijo, ven aquí." I call Bryson into my room.

Brittany's on her way here from work, so I want to take this time to talk to Bryce about us all living together. I want to see what he thinks of us living together with Brittany before just asking her. I want to make sure he's okay with it, make sure it's something that he wants as well. I expect him to be okay with it based on how they are when they're together. But I still want to be sure and hear his opinion from his mouth.

I sit on the edge of my bed as I hear little footsteps padding across the hallway floor into my room.

"Yes mami?"

"Come sit next to me, I need to ask you something." I say as I pat the spot next to me.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked as he hopped up on my bed.

"No mijo. I just... Do you like having mama around a lot?" 

"Yes. I love her being here all the time, we always have fun, and she bring me places and buy me stuff and watch cartoons with me and play games with me and we play fight and we-

"Okay mijo, slow down, slow down." I say laughing as I cut off his never ending sentence.

"So you like mama being here all the time?" I ask again as he nods.

"Okay, so what do you think about you, me and mama living together. Is that something you would like?"

"That mean she would be with us everyday?" He ask as his blue eyes become big blue eyes.

"Yup."

"YES! I LOVE IT." He says as he jumps on my bed.

"Okay buddy, get down." I say smiling at him.

"So when does mama move in with us." He ask as he plants his feet back on the floor.

"Well.... I have to ask her first mijo." I sigh as I follow him out of my room.

Brittany can be a bit unpredictable at times. That fact alone is what's making me nervous about asking her. From my stand point, things have been going great between us... But I just don't know.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brittany got home I needed more time to build up the courage to ask her about us living together, so I told Bryce if he didn't say anything about it I would buy him the PS4 he's been asking me about. 

After laying around with Brittany for about an hour, I had to head out to my meeting with Holly and Paul Anderson.

"Okay babe, I gotta go." I say placing a quick kiss on her lips before getting up off the couch.

"Where you going?"

"I gotta meet Holly and Quinn at the Interscope Headquarters for our meeting with Paul Anderson." I say as I head into Bryce room 

"See you later Mijo, I love you." As I place a kiss on his cheek.

"Later mami, love you too." He says giving me a hug as I start to leave his room.

"Mami, don't forget my PS4" He says as he looks at me.

"Okay but.." I put my finger to my lips to signal him not to say anything as I walk back into the living room.

"Good Luck babe." Brittany says helping me put on my jacket.

"Thanks baby." I say pecking her lips as I grab my keys to leave the house before turning back to her.

"Oh before I forget... I got something I want to talk to you about when I get back, okay."

"Am I in trouble?" 

Her and Bryce are more alike then I thought.

"No babe, I just want to run and idea by you first."

"Oh okay, I'll see you then. I love you." She says kissing me.

"I love you too, see ya later." I say as I walk out the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three days since Mr. Anderson gave Holly and I his business card at the club. We called yesterday and scheduled a meeting for this afternoon. 

When got to the front desk and told them why we were here, they immediately guided us to a conference room.

"Sit tight for a second and Mr. Anderson will be right with you." 

"Okay thank you." I say before she walks out the room.

"Do either of you know how this is going to go?" Quinn ask Holly and I

"Kind of." I say.

"Well if they are trying to sign you, then we'll probably just go over what the contract will include. Once that happens, you dont have to sign anything, you can take some time to weigh other options." She says.

"What do you mean by 'other options'?" I ask.

"Like... You may have other offers from other labels who may offer you a better deal then what Interscope is offering." Holly says.

"Exactly. Have you gotten any other offers?" Quinn ask.

"We have, but this is the biggest one. The other labels were smaller labels." I say

"Well let's hear what they have to say." Quinn says.

"Well I'm glad your my lawyer then." I say as we all laugh before Mr. Anderson walks into the room.

"Santana, it's nice to see you again." Mr Anderson says shaking my hand.

"Nice to see you as well Mr. Anderson. This is my Lawyer Quinn FaBray." I say as they shake hands.

"And you remember my Manager Holly Holiday."

"Yes I remember, nice to see you again." He says as they shake hands.

"Likewise."

"This is Mr. Collin Jennings, he is one of the lawyers for the label." He says as well all shake his hand.

"We already have a contract that we drew up as an offer to you." Mr. Anderson says as he slides me the contract.

"But if we can't agree on that contract offer then we can come up with a different contract right here all together."

"Okay, what is it that this contract says?" Holly ask Mr. Anderson as Quinn reads the contract.

"Basically It's a contract for you as a solo artist and you would sign for a 3 album deal worth 2.5 million per album." Mr. Anderson said as I nod my head.

"Take a couple minutes to look over it and we'll be right back, to see what you think." Mr. Anderson said before he and Mr. Jennings walked out the room.

"So what do you think Quinn?" Holly ask.

"I dont think this is the contract you should sign, I think we should come up with a contract together." She says as she highlights different parts on the contract.

"Why what's wrong with it?" I ask

"It's not a bad contract, everything he said is in here. But it depends on what you are okay with." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask as she hands me the contract so Holly and I can look at what she highlighted.

"Are you okay with having a songwriter?" She ask.

"I mean, I dont mind co-writing with someone." I say to her.

"Well that says you will have a songwriter write your songs. Not co-write." She says as I look back at the contract.

"Turn to the next page." She says as I turn the page and look at the highlights.

"That says you will be appointed in-house producers to produce your music. Are you okay with that?"

"No. I want Anna to produce my music, I dont mind her teaming up with another producer to help make a beat. But I dont want them to just make my beats and remove Anna." I say getting a little pissed.

"If you look on the last page you will see, that if you sign this contract you will be agreeing to a 360 deal." She says as I flip to the final page.

"Do you know what a 360 deal is?" Quinn ask.

"For the most part, I think I do." I say reading the contract.

"For example, say you did a distribution deal with Republic Records but you signed with Interscope. When you drop and album and the money starts to come in from that album sales... Republic would take their cut of your money, then Interscope would take their cut and THEN you would get your cut." She says.

"So if I sign and do a distribution deal with interscope does that mean I get to save more money for me?" I asked.

"Nope, they still get both cuts because you signed a 360 deal." She says.

"I thought you said this contract wasn't bad?" I asked her.

"It isn't for the standard artist on the come up on their own. The label would be providing them with multiple in-house producers, songwriters and 2.5 million per album can convince anyone to sign... Even on a 360 deal." She says before continuing.

"Buy you're different, you already have your own Producer and you write your own music. Because of that, this contract is BAD for YOU."

"Good because what's in that contract is not what I want." 

"Okay so what do you want in your contract?" She asked as she pulls out a pen and paper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mr. Anderson and Mr. Jennings came back in the room Quinn let them know what we came up with.

"So you guys didnt like the original contract?" He asked as we shook our heads.

"If you don't mind telling me what was wrong with it.

"Well the contract isnt bad, it just isnt the right contact for my client." Quinn says.

"In the contract she didn't like having songwriters write her songs and having in-house produce her beats. She also didn't like the 360 deal."

"So did you guys come up with what you want?" He asked

"I want to write my own music and I want to use my producer. Not trying to brag or anything but those two things alone are the reason we are sitting here with you." 

"Are you oppose to having a writer and producer?" He asked.

"I don't mind co-writing with a songwriter or having my producer team up with other producers to make a beat, but I want it to be my choice." I say.

"We can do that, is there anything else?" He says as Quinn and Mr. Jennings start typing away on their laptops.

"Well my client would like to remain the owner of her Masters." Holly says.

"We can do that as well, so was the 3 album 2.5 million a good price for you without the 360 deal?" He asked.

"Yes. What about bonuses?" I asked as the meeting goes on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on that night...

With the day I had, I never had time to think about the moving situation. So I went for a quick shower to clear my mind before getting in bed with Brittany.

"Remember earlier when I said I wanted to talk to you about something?" I ask as I settle in next to her.

"Yea, what did you want to talk about?" She ask as she sits up against the headboard.

"Well I've been thinking about moving out." 

"Okay, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just... I was just wondering if you would like... For us to get a place together?" I say looking up at her.

"Are you saying you want us to live together?" She ask looking shocked.

"Yea. I mean you barely stays at your place and you're here all the time anyway. Bryce love having you here and so do I." I say in a bit of a rush.

"But what does Bryce think about us all living together? Me being here all the time is different from us all living together." 

"I spoke to him about it earlier before I left for my meeting and he loved the idea of us all living together. In his own words he said that you 'would be with us everyday', so I would say he's onboard." 

"And you're sure this is something you want?" She ask looking in me in the eyes.

"Yes, more then anything right now... So what do you say?" I say taking her hand.

"I say, Yes. Let's do it." She says smiling.

"Really?" I ask hugging her.

"Yes, really. So when do we start looking for a new place?" She ask smiling.

"We can start tomorrow if you want." I peck her lips.

"Okay great... But how did your meeting go today?" She asked causing me to start smiling.

"Come tomorrow, you will be looking at the newest artist signed to interscope Records." I say smiling.

"Tomorrow? I thought that the meeting today was a contract meeting." She says confused.

"It was but we didnt agree to the original contract so Quinn is drawing me up a new contract that we agreed on. By tomorrow it should be drawn up and ready for me to sign it. Once we turn it in and they sign, I will officially be the newest solo artist on Interscope Records."

"Congrats baby, I am so proud of you. But what was wrong with the original contract?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh babe, where do I begin?..."


	22. Moving On Up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related  
> I don't own any songs used.

Brittany's POV:

The past 3 months have been a bit tough with everything going on. Majority of that time was spent looking for a new apartment that made sense for all of us. We wanted something not too far from my school, my job, Santana's job and a Daycare for Bryce. 

At first we were looking for something in our combined 9-5 jobs budget, but then Quinn recommended that with Santana's new contract with Interscope... That we can afford to go up a bit on our budget. Once Quinn made that suggestion Santana immediately called Rachel with an update on what our new budget price was, that way she can show us more of a variety of places.

For me, that was a tough pill to swallow.

I'm not one of those insecure people who are intimidated by the fact that their girlfriend is making more money than they are. 

That's not me. 

It's just that I don't want to feel like I'm not doing my part in things we agreed to do together. When we agreed to live together we said that we would go half on everything. With the budget going up, I don't want her to think that she has to pay for me with her money. I know we're gonna have to have a sit down and talk this out but that can wait until were all settled in.... 

Oh wait... We are settled in. 

As of 2 days ago, we are officially settled in to our new Brownstone apartment. So that means this conversation is about to happen now.

"Babe, can we talk real quick?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"Sure what's up?" She says as she curls up on my lap.

"I think we should talk about the um, the payments for this place."

"What do you mean, what about them?" 

"I just want to make sure that you and I are on the same page about paying the rent and things like we agreed." I say before releasing a sigh.

"We said we would go half..." She says as she fully shifts onto my lap looking at me a bit confused.

"Yea I know, but... That was before our budget went up. I just want to make sure that we're still-

"Wait Britt, you don't have to worry about the added money to our budget... I'll pay that part as well since I was the one that agreed to it without asking you first. Which by the way, I am still very sorry about." She said while poking out her bottom lip.

"No babe, that's exactly what I don't want. I want us to still do what we said we were gonna do. I don't want either of us to feel like you have to pay for me because you have the money to do so. Did that make any sense to you... Like, I still want to do my part, ya know?" I ask rubbing her thighs

"Yea no I get it. It makes sense and I'm fine with that." She says wrapping her arms around my neck before she continues on.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you or what you're doing isn't enough, because you're more than enough, what you do is more than enough... You're everything. You and Bryce are everything to me. Do you here me?" She ask as I look her in the eye.

"Do you here me?" She asked raising an eyebrow before I nodded my head.

"Yes babe I here you." I say while laughing at her.

"Mami?!" Bryce called out from his new room.

"You better, because I'm not a big fan of a 'hurt' Brittany Pierce." She says pecking my lips before standing up from the couch.

"Well I'm glad that we got that out of the way." I say putting on my shoes.

"What are you about to do?" She ask running her fingers through her hair.

"I gotta pick up the last of my things from the student housing building, why what's up?" I ask turning to look at her as I stand from the couch.

"I have a radio interview that I gotta get to in about an hour. Can you drop Bryce off at the Daycare on your way to school? Rachel's gonna pick him up." She asked.

"Yea no problem, he's dressed?"

"Almost." She says before she heading off into towards Bryce's room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

Walking into the building, Anna, Holly and I headed up to the second floor for my interview with WGCX radio. When we got to the room the interviewers introduced themselves to us.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Patt and this is Alicia Carter, we'll be your interviewers today." He said extending his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. This is my manager Holly Holliday and my Producer Anna. It's nice to meet you both." I say as I shake both their hands.

"Likewise. Please, take a seat and let's get this show on the road." He says.

"You ready?' He ask.

"More than ready, but I'll warn you... I'm not media trained." I say with a giggle.

"No one has tried to media train you?" Alicia asked making a shocked face.

"Oh yea, they TRIED. But I'm me so..." I say shrugging.

"Perfect. Raw and uncut, that means no practiced answers." She says laughing.

"Okay let's start." Lucas says right as the theme music starts playing. When the theme music stops he begins talking again.

"Welcome back to Hot 91.8 WGCX radio here in New York City. Today we have a special guest in the building. A young up and coming Singer By the name of Santana Lopez. Her EP 'Full Circle' has been doing pretty great behind it's lead single 'I Bring Me'." Lucas says.

"Which I love by the way." Alicia says.

"Thank You, I'm glad you like it." I say smiling.

"And recently signed to Interscope records. She's joined here by her manager Holly Holliday and Producer AnnaGotBeats. So Santana, tell us a bit about yourself." Lucas says as our interview got started.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the interview was coming to a close I was so excited about releasing my new song.

"Now Santana, coming off the high of your EP, what do you got planned next. Is there any album on the way?" Alicia asked.

"As of righ now, there Isn't an album on the way." 

"What, why?" Lucas asked.

"The label and I decided that it would be better to drop another EP before dropping my Debut album."

"Have you started writing for either of them?" Alicia asked.

"Well I've been writing and recording nonstop for my 2nd EP. I recently finished the tracklist for it. As far as my Debut album go, I haven't started writing for that yet."

"Whats the name of the EP? If you dont mind me asking." Lucas said.

"Full Circle 2: What Happened Next." I say.

"They said that you are releasing a song from your the EP with us today." Alicia said.

"Yes, it's actually the leading song on the EP."

"And I heard it's a ballad." Lucas said.

"Yes, its a combination from my first EP, this picks up from where that one left off."

"What is the name of the song?" Lucas asked.

"Shattered." I say.

"Can you tell us what's the reason behind the lyrics and title?" Lucas asked.

"Well this is a song I wrote 4 years ago when I first got to New York. At the time I was going through a break up and I just pretty much just wrote down what I was feeling. But I always loved the song. So when I went through my song book, I saw it and decided to record it and use it for my second EP because it fit so perfectly with the concept of my EP."

"Do you think that person is kicking themselves now?" Lucas asked causing Holly and Anna to laugh.

"Wait, I think I missed it. What's so funny?" Alicia said.

"Im back together with the person I wrote the song about." I say smiling ear to ear.

"That's great, so I take it that she's the girl that was your date at your first EP release party?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." 

"Well that smile says your in-love. I hope I'm not overstepping. I don't want you to leave here and when ya see each other its awkward because maybe you two haven't said it to each other yet." Lucas says.

"No you're good. We've been past that." I say laughing.

 

"Well let's hear it. Do you want to do the honors?" Alicia asked as a studio producer slid me a paper to read.

"This is your girl Santana Lopez and here is my new single 'Shattered' from my upcoming EP 'Full Circle 2: What Happened Next'. You're listening and hearing it first on Hot 91.8 WGCX." I said as my song started playing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later On That Night...

I'm sitting here listening to my new song 'Shattered' and it is actually stirring up old emotions.

[Verse]  
I’m feeling like we’re no where near... home  
Don’t know where we went... wrong  
Why it gotta come to this for?  
Can’t get caught up throwing stones at a glass house

[Hook]  
If you look in the mirror  
And I look in the mirror  
Ain’t nobody perfect  
Ain’t nobody perfect  
‘Cause you keep pointing fingers  
And I'll keep pointing fingers  
It’s like we’re throwing stones at a glass house  
And it shatters...

 

Brittany and Bryce are both asleep on our bed and I'm just sitting here in the chair reminiscing about all that we've been through together. From the Kitty situation, to us being apart for 3 years, her not knowing about Bryce, all the way up til now. We definitely still have ways to go but... None the less, It still feels like its been a long time coming for us. 

"Babe?" Brittany calls out, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm."

"Your thinking too loudly, just come to bed." She says rubbing her eyes.

"I am definitely in-love with this woman." I mumble smiling as I got on the bed and snuggled up next to her.

"I loves you too." She says causing me to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sevyn Streeter - Shattered


	23. 365 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: The reason for the multiple "small" time jumps is because there is a "big" time jump coming up. The big time jump will be about a different time in their lives. So as I said before, I just gotta get certain stuff out of the way now.
> 
> A/N 2: This is a filler chapter. I didnt want to skip their anniversary, so here you go.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I dont own anything glee related.  
> I dont own any songs used

Santana's POV:

Its been two months since my radio interview with WGCX and I've been working nonstop on my EP. Which I had finished two months ago... But I can be a bit of a perfectionist.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Holly asked in shock.

"No! I'm dead serious... I'm not putting out the EP if this song doesn't get put on there. Its perfect, it's apart of that time in my life." 

"San, your EP is to be released next month and you want to add another song to it now?"

"Listen Holly. Just let me finish recording the song and then I'll play it for you. THEN tell me what you think."

"Okay fine... Go work your magic, we don't have all day. You do have a deadline." She says shooing me to the recording booth as she takes a seat.

"Okay Anna... Pick up from the chorus after the first verse." I say adjusting my headphones on my ears.

"You got it." She says as she pressed a button and I started recording once the beat started.

 

[Chorus]  
Rain on me...  
Lord, won't you take this... pain from me?  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just... rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this... pain from me?  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, babe

[Verse 2]  
See, I don't wanna hug my pillow late at night no more  
I'm tossing and turning and thinking 'bout burning down these walls  
I... don't wanna fuel this fire no more, no more, no more  
See, I made up my mind 'cause I've wasted my time  
Ain't nothing here to keep me warm... yeah

 

"Okay, stop it. Play it back for me so I could hear how it sound." I say before taking a sip from my water bottle as I listen to the playback.

"Okay. Let me record those last two lines again...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I finished the song I let Holly listen to it in full to get her opinion on it.

 

[Bridge]  
I'm so tired of the rain... in my life  
And I'm so tired of the strain... and now you're gonna lie  
'Cause sometimes I can't, sleep at night and  
This here it just, don't seem right and  
Sometimes I just, wonder why I  
Almost let my life go by  
Sometimes I can't, sleep at night and  
This here it just, don't seem right and  
Sometimes I just, wonder why I  
Almost let my life go by...

 

I wrote this song about a week after I broke up with Brittany over the Kitty situation back in high school. At the time I thought she cheated on me and I didn't want to hear anything she had to say because I immediately thought it was gonna be lies.

I know now that she was telling the truth.

But back then, when I didn't know the truth... I would go home and cry myself to sleep or not sleep at all. Let's also understand that I was a bit hormonal from the pregnancy. That didnt help the urges that I had to want to slap Kitty everytime I saw her. 

None the less I still love the song, so when Anna played this beat... It just felt like a perfect fit.

 

[Outro/Chorus]  
Rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this... pain from me?  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just... rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this... pain from me?  
Said I don't wanna live, I don't wanna live  
Rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this... pain from me?  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just... rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this... pain from me?  
And I don't wanna live, I don't wanna live

 

As the song came to an end I looked at Holly to see what she thought of it. 

"So what do you think?" I asked her. She stared at me for a second before breaking into a huge smile.

"I Fucking Loved It." She says causing me to smile.

"Fuck yeah she did. I saw her rocking back and forth while snapping her fingers." Anna says while laughing.

"Sooooo...?" I asked while clasping my hands together.

"Fine. I'll let them know that you are adding an eighth song to the EP." She says while standing.

"Yes, thank you Holl's, you're the best." I say hugging her.

"BUT... This has to complete the EP. Your deadline is tomorrow and they want to get started on promoting it." She looks at me with a stern look.

"Yes, that concludes the EP." I say still smiling.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you two tomorrow." She says as she walks out the studio.

Smiling, I turn towards Anna giving her a hi-five.

"Okay, on the EP that song is gonna go between track 6 and 7." I say as I walk over to grab my songbook.

"Give me a sec and..... Done." She says before spinning in her chair towards me.

"Is that all for today. DONT you have somewhere to be?" She says with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yea, but first I got one more song to record and I want to release it today. And thanks to your help on producing... I already did the beat." I say as I hand her my flash drive.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

Standing outside of the restaurant, I wait for Santana to arrive so we can go to dinner. I have a little surprise for that took me a while to save up for. Before you all start tripping let me just say...

No, its not an engagement ring.

As I'm waiting outside the restaurant I see Anna's car pull up to the side walk. I walk over and open the passenger door for Santana as I help her out the car.

"Hey you." She says pecking my lips as she steps out the car.

"Hey Babe, Hey Anna." I say closing the passenger door as Anna rolls down the window.

"Hey Britt, later San. Happy Anniversary you two." She says as we thank her before she pulls off.

Incase I haven't mentioned it... Today is Santana's and I One Year Anniversary.

Walking into the restaurant, we walk to the front desk to speak with the hostess.

"Hello, good evening. Do you have a reservation?" The smiling hostess asked.

"Yes. Dinner for two, under the name Pierce."

"Okay. Follow me, right this way." The hostess says as she grabs two menus before showing us to our seat.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I whisper to her as we follow the hostess.

"Not that I can recall, why is there something you want to say to me?" 

"Ummm... Nope I dont think so." Fighting off a smile.

"Oh, really?" She says poking me in my side causing me to giggle.

"Here you're table. Here are you're menu's and a waiter will be with you in a minute." She says placing our menu's on the table.

"Thank you." I say as she starts walking back to the entrance.

"You look really beautiful." I whisper in her ear as I pull out her chair.

"Thank you, you look pretty damn good yourself." She says while sitting in her seat.

"And I got a little surprise for you later on." I say as I take seat across from her.

"Hello, I'm Rosa and I'll be you're waiter for the evening." She says as she pulls out her pen and pad.

"For starters, what would you like to drink?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

After Britt and I had dinner we headed home for the final part of our little Anniversary date.

Walking into the apartment I see that all the lights are out but there are lit candles lined up all through out the living room with rose peddles all over the floor. 

"I got something I want to give you." Brittany says while helping me out of my coat.

"What is it?" I asked through a smile.

"Youuu... Take a seat on the couch and I'll go get it." She says guiding me to the couch.

"Okay." I says sitting on the couch as she head into our bedroom.

Coming back in the living room she placed a little box on the table before sitting next to me.

"Britt..." I says unsure.

"What?" She says before noticing that I'm looking at her gift box.

"Oh no. San that's not an Engagement ring." She says through a giggle.

"I just think it might be too soon for that right now ya know." She says as I nod.

"But listen... I love you and I do know that I dont want to lose you ever again. So ever since we got back together I've been hoping that we would get to this point." She says as she open the little box showing me a ring she bought.

"This is a promise ring. I just want you to know that I promise not to let anything or anyone get in the way of us again, because I can't go another day without you, let alone 3 years." Taking the ring out of the box she reached for my right hand.

"So will you please accept my promise ring?" She asked.

"Yes." I says as she place the ring on my right hand ring finger.

"But now I have a gift for you. Lets go to the bedroom." I say taking her hand and guiding her to the bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I dropped a special song today just for this occasion. Did you hear it?" I asked her as I sat her on the bed.

"No."

"Good because I want to play it for you." I say pressing play on the remote for the song to start playing.

 

[Verse 1]  
Fuck a mattress, being on the floor  
I’mma need ya to do a little more yea oh  
The shower is overrated  
Baby I anticipated tonight  
It’s when we goin be one

 

I take off my dress so she can see my lingerie that I had on under it.

"Wow. You look amazing." She says as I stand between her legs.

 

[Chorus]  
Turn the bed upside down, flip me round  
Gravity’s left the building  
I’ll be on top, really I’ll be on the bottom  
‘Cus we goin be having sex on the ceiling

Take me higher, take me higher girl  
Switch it up one time  
Want you to drive me crazy  
Baby we goin be have sex on the ceiling

I don’t ever ever wanna come down girl...  
And I have you standing up when I’m around girl...  
So whenever you get that feeling...  
Baby we goin be have sex on ceiling...

 

"You wanna take it off me?" I asked unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hell yeah..." She says as she stands in front of me to kiss me.

"Happy Anniversary." I say to her as she puts me on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Ashanti - Rain On Me  
> Sevyn Streeter - Sex On The Ceiling


	24. Brittana Baby, More Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAAAYYY SHORTER THAN USUAL.
> 
> Event is not greatly detailed for a reason.
> 
> READ! READ! READ! 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT MONDAY (8/19). THERE WILL BE NO POST THIS THURSDAY (8/15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ! READ! READ! 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT MONDAY (8/19). THERE WILL BE NO POST THIS THURSDAY (8/15)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> A/N 1: To avoid any confusion. Bryce is turning 5, when he met Britt he was 3 already. Alot of big moments have happened that I chose to skip and not cover because I knew for the most part that I could bring it full circle. So no, this is not the first Birthday of Bryce's that Brittany has attended, that goes for holidays (Halloween, Christmas, etc.) as well.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I dont own anything Glee related.

Brittany's POV:

So it's been 3 weeks since Santana and I celebrated our One Year Anniversary together. That was a really special night because it meant so much to the both of us. Though it only represents the one year we've been together... To us, it reminds us of how we never got to that point back in high school. 

Like, we really missed out on 3 years together. 

The 'what ifs' are endless.

It makes me think about everything from, would we be married by now... or at least engaged. Or would we have more kids. 

None the less... I am perfectly happy with the way things are now. We're back together, we live together and we have a beautiful little boy who's birthday just so happens to be today.

Bryce is turning 5 today.

I know I haven't been around for all of his birthdays but when I met him a little bit over a year ago he was 3 and that feels like it was so long ago. Everytime something come up that I know Bryce would enjoy, I tend to go a little overboard. 

Santana says those are the times that I spoil him... But that's not true.

Okay, maybe it's a little bit true.... But who cares. I have a son... That I took part in creating. Do ya get that? 

On important days like Christmas and Birthdays I want him to have a lot of gifts and on Halloween I want him to collect as much candy as possible, so what, sue me.

I'm that parent on Halloween that's at the door bagging candy WITH their child FOR their child. Santana has to tell me to leave some for the other kids. But what did she expect?... When it comes to being a kid, I'm definitely a kid in a 21 year olds body. And Bryce is my son. So again... 

What did she expect?... I mean come on, shouldn't she know by now... REALLY Santana... Really. 

You had a baby with ME. YOU KNEW, that you was gonna have to deal with double the trouble of goofball.

I want him to enjoy being a kid and have fun while doing it, so you know what that means... Today is gonna be a problem, and you know who's gonna 'Love' it... Santana Lopez... 

Insertion of evil laugh...

(Muah-ha-ha-ha, MUAH-ha-ha-ha, MUAH-HA-HA-HA)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

Today is my little man of the house's birthday. 

"Okay so that's everything right?" I asked Brittany while placing the last gift on the table. 

"Yeah, let me check... The gifts are there, Quinn just got here with the cake and ice cream, the guest are here, I just ordered the Pizza's and Bryce and the kids are running around playing games. So yes, that's everything." She says as she walks up to me.

"Was that the last gift to bring in?" She asked.

"Yes, come here."

"Hmm?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me as she stood behind me.

"Look at him, having the time of his life." I say leaning into her arms.

"He's so big for a 5yr old." 

"He doesn't get that from me, thats all you." I say through a giggle as I walk over to the kids to hand them their own cup of tokens.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the party went on I gathered the kids around as the little show was getting ready to start. As the music played and Chuck E and his friends stepped out on stage to dance. Bryce immediately jumped up with his friends to do the dance with Chuck E. 

As Chuck E stepped off the stage to get closer to the kids, they all ran away towards their parents. Bryce jumped into Brittany's arms with his head between her neck.

"What's wrong, you don't want to dance with Chuck E?" She asked rubbing his back before he shook his head no.

"Did he get to close?" She asked before he nodded his head.

"But Chuck E is a nice guy, he's really cool. You dont want to meet him?" She asked as he shook his head no again.

"I know Chuck E." She said as he lifted his head.

"You do?" He asked through a sniffle.

"Yea, he used to do my birthday parties all the time. How do you think we got him to do yours." She said causing me to giggle.

"Do you want to meet him now?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Okay go ahead." 

"No mama, you go wif me." He said with that Pierce pout in place.

"Okay come on buddy." She said as she took his hand and left him over to Chuck E.

Once we got past all the introductions between Chuck E, Bryce and the other kids, we went on to continue having a good time at Chuck E. Cheese.

Finally the time had come for everyone to sing Happy Birthday and for Bryce to open all of his Birthday gifts from everyone.

I most definitely kept giving Brittany side eyes about every gift she got Bryce that I felt was 'too much'.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we finally arrived home, I went in my bedroom as Brittany carried an exhausted Bryce to his bedroom as he slept. When she came into our room I was putting my hair into a messy bun.

"So what did you think of today?" She asked as she started removing her shoes.

"Today was great for him. You on the other hand... Stop spoiling him." I say with a smirk.

"Did you see hus face, he was so excited... And It's not spoiling him if it's his Birthday." She says into my ear as she walked over to our closet.

"I would agree if you only did it on those days. What are you gonna do when we have more kids... Spoil all of them?" I asked trying to make a point.

"I don't know... Let's have some more and find out." She says laughing.

"Okay..." I say with a smirk as she turns and looking at me with a smirk of her own.

"Really..." She asked stepping closer to me.

"Meet you in the shower." I asked as her jaw dropped and she nodded.

"Okay let's go. I'll race you there." I say pushing her on the bed before running out the room into the bathroom with her hot on my heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ! READ! READ! 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT MONDAY (8/19). THERE WILL BE NO POST THIS THURSDAY (8/15)


	25. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything Glee related.

2 Years Later...

Santana's POV:

Over the past two years things have moved along at a pretty good pace... Actually things haved moved along better then I could have ever expected.

My music career really took off faster than even I thought possible. When my Debut album dropped I didn't expect it to sell the way it did. Don't get me wrong, I have confidence in all the things I do... But I thought that I would maybe sell about 250 thousand units my first week. Even that was wishful thinking. I was expected to sell about 150k.

Now I know what you all are thinking... That 250 thousand albums sold in the first week of your album being realeased is huge for a new artist. But come on, I said I have confidence in myself... So I aim high, even if I fall short.

It's like being in school. If I have a test that I didnt study for... I may get a C on it but I at least aim for an A+.

250 thousand is what I wanted to sell in my first week as a minimum. But I definitely did not expect my album to sell almost 400 thousand copies in it's first week. 

I was really amazed at how well people took my album. It officially went platinum a month later and was the number 2 album on Billboards 200. 

I won a Grammy for best new artist and that was when I knew that Anna and I were really doing something great. Not that I really needed a Grammy to define how good my music was, but it certainly doesn't hurt to have my music acknowledged.

While I was touring for my album, I had 3 opening acts. A guy by the name of Paxton Frank was one of them, he and I shared a tour bus together. Paxton was a solo artist on Interscope as well. When we were not on stage, we would be on the tour bus writing and recording new songs with our producers.

We toured for three straight months and Paxton and I would try to have at least one song made each day. We had made enough songs to make at least 3 albums. Anna and Tim, who is Paxton's producer, thought that it would be a good idea if we created a joint album. Paxton and I were definitely in agreement with that idea. 

I called Holly and told her to let the label know about Paxton and I doing an album together. They of course wanted to hear the album as soon as it was ready so that they can decide if its a good idea.

Once Paxton and I picked the songs we wanted to go on the album, we sent the finished album to Holly. Holly and Paxton's manager Gabe, took the album to the label executives so they can hear it. Once they approved of the joint album, they told us to it would be released three months after the tour ended. They didn't want it to interfere with my debut album.

Three months after my tour, Paxton and I released our joint album. We didn't do a tour for the joint album because the label thought it would be better to wait until we both released our next solo albums and just Co-headlined a tour together.

Three months after the release of the joint album, I dropped my second solo album. It had been almost a year and half since the release of my debut album. The label wanted me to strike while the iron was hot coming off of the joint album.

When I signed my contract with Interscope, I signed for 3 million dollars per album for 3 albums. Because the joint album with Paxton was an official album released through Interscope, my contract with Interscope is officially complete.

The label has been wanting to meet with me and Holly to try to see if we can come to an agreement on a new contract to stay with Interscope records.

Ever since I dropped my Debut album, I've been making moves to start my own label. Once my contract with Interscope ended, I made my label official. Anna and I are now the co-founders of Mountain High Records.

When Holly, Anna and I met with Mr. Anderson at Interscope about a new contract, we let them know that I would only resign if they co-signed my artist at MHR. That means the artist I sign to MHR will also be signed to Interscope under me. In their contracts they get 1 million per album for 2 albums.

Though I got my artist partially signed to Interscope, my label is not tied to Interscope. Anna and I signed a distribution deal with Republic records so that they will push all of our artist until the label distribution deal is complete.

Once we had the Label figured out, I contacted Rachel and asked her to look into a big enough estate that we would be able to use as a Headquarters for Mountain High Records. Anna and I both agreed to have it based here in New York... Well at least our first will be based here in New York. If things go well, we can think about expanding in the future.

The only thing left to do was to sign artist and producers. I immediately had some singers in mind that I always knew if I ever got the chance I would sign them. The first person that came to mind was none other than miss Mercedes Jones herself.

 

A while after my debut album dropped Brittany and I moved to a more secluded area. Because I started making a nane for myself we thought it was best to not live some where that people can easily just come up to our door, especially since we have Bryce.

Brittany graduated from Juilliard around the time that Paxton and I dropped our joint album. When she finished school it didnt take her long to get some offers to be a backup dancer for some singers who were pretty well known. A few of her teachers at Juilliard were recommending her to a few people they knew needed dancers.

One of the famous people she had been a backup dancer for told her that they wanted her to be their choreographer. Once she got that title as their choreographer she started getting a few more calls about choreographing for other artist and shows.

About 6 months ago Brittany and Mike opened their own dance studio here in New York. They both have been doing choreography for artist almost left and right. 

Mike is actually the current choreographer for a show on Fox about a high school, I think it has something to do with a music class...I dont know, but he brought Brittany along as his co-choreographer.

SEE WHAT I DID THERE..😂

Bryce is now in the second grade and is a perfect combination of Britt and I, he can sing and dance. I of course take him to the studio with me sometimes and Britt takes him to her and mike's dance studio sometimes as well. I dont know if he is going to grow up doing either of those things, but if he decides to at least he will have some experience in both singing and dancing. If he doesn't then who cares, he has time to figure out what he wants to be when he grow up. For now I want my baby to stay a baby, he is already growing to fast. Not just in age but in height as well, he is 7 years old and is already 4'8. 

I'm amazed at how well Britt and I have handled things with our careers and still balanced taking care of Bryce. Don't get me wrong we've had a lot of help through out all of this. The main help we've been getting has been from the both of our parents. They've been alternating back and forth to help us with Bryce while I was on tour or Brittany was away choreographing for someone. 

Now I know what you all are thinking... When did Brittany allow her mom to be around Bryce.

Mrs. Pierce thought that Brittany was bluffing when she told her that she was not allowed to see Bryce anymore. She was sadly mistaken when Bryce's 5th birthday came up and she was not allowed to attend. 

Her and Brittany got into another argument about that because she felt that Brittany was being ridiculous with her decision. Brittany let her know that until she moved past these old issues, she was not going to change her mind.

It wasn't until about three months later when Mrs. Pierce called me and asked if we could meet up for lunch. I definitely hesitated because the last time I saw her she was taking little cheap shots at me at her family dinner.

To my surprise when we met up for lunch she started telling me why she felt the way she felt. I already knew it was due to the fact that I didn't tell Brittany about being pregnant.

From her point of view she let me know that it wasn't just about me not telling Brittany that I was pregnant.

"Listen Santana, It's not just about the fact that you didn't tell Brittany you were pregnant... It was about everything" She says after the waitress walked away with our orders.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" I asked confused.

"When you broke up with her in high school she was hurt. She told me what happened with Kitty and how you reacted to what you thought you saw. She then told me that nothing had ever happened between her and Kitty. So I told her not to over think the breakup and just explain to you what really happened. I told her that your reaction was reasonable because of what you thought you saw." She says, but I don't say anything so she carried on.

"She tried to talk to you but that wasn't happening because you didn't want to see her... Long story short, she let me know that she explained everything to you on the phone but you still decided to leave Ohio." She says and the memory causes me to hang my head.

"When you left it crushed her, damn near broke her... I had to watch my daughter lounge around the house with this look of hurt and pain because she had just lost someone that she was in love with, all over a misunderstanding. When you see your child so hurt and you know that there is nothing you can do to fix it... That kills you as well." She says taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." 

"Fast forward 3 years later and she finds out she has a child... And not an infant, but a three year old son." She stops before continuing on.

"That pissed me off because I started to do the timeline and that meant that you were pregnant before you left. At first I gave you the benefit of the doubt, thinking maybe you didn't know you were pregnant before you left, but then I'm like 'why would she still not say anything through out the babies first three years of life?'..."

"I didn't mean to-" I say before getting interrupted by Mrs. Pierce.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty Santana. I'm telling you this because I want you to understand where im coming from with why I've been so hard on you... It was because I watched Brittany lose out on a relationship with you that I know she wanted, for nothing... She did nothing wrong. Just to realise that she also missed out on a relationship with her son for the first few years of his life. All of that combined really pissed me off, it was like adding fuel to the fire." 

Once again I don't say anything in response because I get it, I get why it wasn't so easy for her to forgive me.

"I want to be in my grandson's life and I want you and I to be able to co-exist with out there being any animosity between us. Which I know has been onesided and I'm really sorry. And I'm not just apologizing because I want to see Bryce, I really am sorry and if Brittany has moved past it all, I should to. We all make mistakes and you've made yours like anyone else... And I am really sorry for holding yours against you."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for hurting Brittany and not telling her about Bryce as soon as I found out. At first I honestly thought that I was protecting her from responsibility and I didnt want him to be a burden on her.

"Uhhh, have you met Brittany." She said sarcastically causing me to laugh.

"I know and that was my fault." 

"So are we good now?" She asked to which I nod my head.

"Great, now can I have hug?" She asked while standing with her arms wide open.

"Yes." I smile as I stand to hug her as well.

After Mrs. Pierce and I had lunch we headed back to the house so she could see Bryce. She has been really great with him and her and I have been bonding and working on our relationship ever since. The happiest about that last part has been none other then Brittany S. Pierce herself.

Brittany and I have now been together for 3 years and things have been going great. Of course like any relationship we have our ups and downs. For the most part we are pretty good and we have our downs, though they are very rare. But when they have happened they have caused big problems.

Brittany and I had a huge argument about Paxton my label mate at Interscope because Brittany felt that he was trying to hit on me. She didnt want me to be on tour with him if he was going to try and flirt with me. I didn't get that type of vibe from him so I pretty much brushed it off and went on to begin my tour.

It wasnt until Brittany and I had an argument about her being 'paranoid' for nothing that I realised maybe she was right. The argument lead to her hanging up on me and stomping around my tour bus and voicing my frustrations to Anna.

I thought Anna was gonna agree with me but that wasn't the case, she thought I noticed his lingering looks and was just ignoring them. Once Anna pointed out things I should watch out for, I started to notice them. I immediately pulled him to the side and let him know that I was taken and that I wasnt even into men. 

After Paxton and I cleared the air we went on tobfinish our tour as friends, which I always thought we were. On another note, I had a lot of making up to do with Brittany. 

We of course moved past that situation, but I wasn't the only one getting hit on. Brittany has had her own fair share of people trying to date her. I have never really had to address Brittany or the girls hitting on her about it because she usually shuts things down herself. We havent had any problems in our relationship since those two incidents happened.

Over the last two years, I have loved the way things have been going. It's like we've been enjoying special day after special day and today is no different.

Today is a special day for someone very special to me...

Today is Brittany Pierce's 24th birthday. 

That statement alone is the reason I'm here with my lips wrapped around her hardening member as she sleeps. 

I decided, what better way to wake her on her birthday then to do so with a blow job. As I start stroking her member up and down, she let's out a low moan.

Seeing that she was on the verge of waking up, I started sucking harder, which caused her eyes to flutter open and she sat up and looked down right into my eyes. I sent her a smirk before pushing her to stomach to make her lay back down. 

I started sucking hard on her member while stroking it with both hands and about five minutes later she was coming on my breast.

After wiping my breast with a few pieces of tissue, I headed back into the room and layed down next to the birthday girl.

"Good Morning." I say placing a kiss on her lips.

"More like Great Morning after that blow job." She says smiling.

"Well it is your birthday... Happy Birthday Baby." I say sitting up off the bed.

"Thank you." She said as she walked into our bedroom bathroom leaving the door open.

"Britt your mom is calling you. Do you want me to answer it for you?" I asked grabbing her phone from the night stand.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute." She says as I hear her flush the toilet.

"Hey Mrs. Pierce, Brittany will be out of the bathroom in just a second." I say as I hear the water from the sink running.

"Okay. How are you?" She asked as Brittany walked out of the bathroom.

"I doing good, and you?"

"That's good, I'm doing good myself." She says.

"Here's Brittany, but it was nice talking to you Mrs. Pierce." I say handing the phone over to Brittany.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she put the phone to her ear before sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to go start breakfast" I said as I walked out of the room into the kitchen wearing one of Brittany's dance studio shirts and a pair of her boxers.

About 30 minutes later Brittany walked up behind me in the kitchen wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You're finally off the phone I see." I say through a giggle as she kisses my neck.

"I was talking to my mom for about 10 minutes then I wanted to respond to some of the birthday wishes I got." 

"But that doesn't sound like it would take half an hour."

"But then I responded to Rachel's text message sending me birthday wishes and for some reason she decided to call me right after to sing Happy Birthday through the phone. And not just the regular way, she decided to sing it as if she were on Broadway performing it." She says through a giggle.

"Well that's Rachel for you. I would have hung up on her." I say turning off the stove before turning around in her arms.

"Nah, she means well. I can appreciate that." She says while dropping her hands over my ass. I just looked up at her with a smirk.

"Wanna finish this in the shower Birthday girl?" 

"Let's go." She smirks walking backwards down the hall towards the bathroom.

Its crazy how so much can change in such a short period of time..

I smile back at her as I follow her down the hall into the bathroom.


	26. All About Brittany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related
> 
> I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Santana's POV:

2 Hours Later...

After using up all the hot water from the sex marathon we had in the shower, we got Bryce up and ate breakfast together. Once we were done with breakfast, Bryce wanted us to sing Happy Birthday to Britt.

"Happy birthday dear mamaaa... Happy birthday to youuu." Bryce sung as the song came to an end.

"Thanks buddy, that was the best birthday song I've ever heard." She says while ruffling his hair.

"Okay mijo, let's go get you out some clothes to wear." 

"But mami, im a big boy now. I want to get out my own clothes." He says with that Pierce pout.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... How wrong of me too think you're only 7." I say as I hear a giggle from Britt.

"Go ahead and take some clothes out to wear today, but don't put them on yet because you still have to take a bath." I say as he nods and heads to his room.

"That boy is something else." She says walking up to me.

"Mhm... What do you want to do next?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Well during my phone call with my mom earlier, she said that she wants us to meet her and everyone else for lunch. So I guess that's next." 

"Okay well we have just under two hours until it'll be noon, so I'm gonna go give the big boy a bath." I say pecking her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Birthday Girl." I say as I pull away and head to Bryce's room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fixing up the outfit that Bryce got out for himself, we headed out to meet up with everyone for lunch.

"So Britt what do you plan on doing today?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I dont really want to do much."

"What do you mean? It's your birthday." Quinn asked.

"I just would rather have a chill day. I've been working all week and today I have off but I'm back to work as soon as tomorrow."

"Oh, speaking of heading back to work... What is it like choreographing for a National Television Show?" Britt's mom asked.

I drowned out the rest of the conversation as I told Britt I had to use the restroom. When I got to the bathroom I made a few calls to cancel some of the things I had planned for Britt's birthday.

I had my own worries that she had been working alot lately and it would collide with her birthday, but after hearing her say it herself only confirmed my suspicions. 

So after canceling some of the events I had planned, I shot a quick group text to everyone at the table letting them know of my new plan. 

Once I put my phone away I realized that I actually had to use the toilet. After I washed my hands and checked myself in the mirror I exited the bathroom and headed back to the table.

"What were you all doing?" Brittany asked them as I sat down.

"What happened?" I asked as she placed her hand on my knee.

"Their being weird, they all got a text and dropped their heads at the same time. As if A from Pretty Little Liars had texted them." She says.

"Maybe they got an Amber Alert or something." I say trying to derail her from my group text to them.

"But then why didn't I get one?" She says holding up her phone and looking at me confused.

"I don't know, I didn't get one either."

"Maybe it's our phones." She says checking her to make sure she has a signal.

"Or maybe they all just so happened to get a text at the same time." I suggest.

"I guess, but that would be one hell-of-a coincidence." She says before taking a sip of her drink.

"So what are you guys plans for today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well I want to spend time with my grandchildren while I'm in town. So I'm hoping to have all four of them spend the night a my place tonight." Mrs. Pierce says.

If I didn't mention it before, Rachel and Quinn had another baby almost a year ago. A little boy named Ryder Fabray.

"Well we are still meeting up for dinner right?" I asked to which they all nodded.

"So you can just take them all then."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch went on for another hour or two of us all just laughing and catching up we decided to part ways because everyone had something to do. 

Or at least that's what Brittany thought.

Really everyone was aware of my plans for Britt and were helping me to get a move on them without her being suspicious.

When we left the lunch I had a my driver bring us to our next destination.

Thats when she got suspicious... Because we were not heading in the direction of our house.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking over at me.

"You'll see." I say smiling at her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about a 15 minute drive we pulled up to the...

"AQUARIUMMMMMMMM" I laughed as Brittany and Bryce shouted in unison.

Once we got out the car, my security guided us in the building and waited out by the exists until it was time for us to go.

I booked the aquarium for 2 hours, so the doors wouldn't officially be re-open until 4:30pm.

"Mama come look at this shark." Bryce said pulling Britt's arm toward the glass wall.

"I see, I see... Look at this one he's even bigger." She said squatting down next to him.

After spending about 45 minutes walking through the aquarium and looking at all the different types of sea creatures, we headed up stairs to the outside part of the aquarium.

The outside part is where most of the sea creatures that come out of the water are. That was a huge plus because you can interact with them.

"Mami can I pet the penguin?" Bryce asked.

"Yea, hold on." I say to him as I wave an instructor over to where we stand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the rest of our time petting and taking pictures with the animals. When it was time to go I definitely had a hard time removing not one but two animal lovers into the car.

"But mami, I don't want to leave." Bryce said as I buckled his seatbelt.

"I know mijo, but we have to." I say wiping his tear stained cheeks.

"How about this... If you be a good boy for your abuela tonight, then we can come back next week. Deal?" I say holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Deal." He smiles as he shakes my hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the aquarium, we headed back home to change our clothes to get ready for dinner. Around 6pm we headed to dinner with the family to celebrate Britt's birthday one last time before the night comes to an end. When we were about two minutes away I texted Rachel to let her know that we were about to walk in. When we walked in we heard singing going on as we walked to our table.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Brittany, happy birthday to you." They all sung as we arrived at our table.

Brittany looked over at me as if to say, 'you knew about this?' To which I nodded and Bryce and I join in on the song.

"How old are you now, how old are you now, happy birthday dear Brittany, happy birthday to you." We sing as she laughs and blows out the candles on her cake.

"Okay guys, you do know you don't have to sing the 'how old are you' part right?" She says as everyone laughs.

"Happy birthday babe." I say kissing her cheek.

"Thanks baby." 

"Happy birthday mama." Bryce said.

"Thank you buddy." She says as we all sit down to eat and talk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During dinner everyone gave Brittany the gifts they got her. When dinner was over Mrs. Pierce took the kids and everyone headed home after wishing Brittany a happy birthday.

When Britt and I got home I told my security that their services were no longer needed for the night. I headed back into the house to find Brittany in shorts and a t-shirt on the couch with her head thrown back.

I stepped out of my heels and jeans, before walking over to her and standing in between her legs.

"Thanks for today babe, it was all really amazing." She says as I straddle her lap.

"It's not over yet, I still have one more surprise for you." I said as I reached over to grab the remote for the radio.

"This is a song I wrote for you that's going to be on my next album."

"You're gonna put a song about me on your album?" She says while smiling up at me.

"Mhm, but I'm only going to sing my verse and the chorus." I say

"Who else is on the song?" She says as she rubs her hands up and down my thighs

"Mercedes and Rachel." She nods as I press play for the beat to start playing.

 

"Baby, I see you working hard  
I wanna let you know I'm proud  
Let you know that I admire what you do...  
Don't know if I need to reassure you  
My life would be purposeless without you..  
If I want it (you got it)  
When I ask you (you provide it)  
You inspire me to be better  
You challenge me for the better  
Baby, sit back and let me pour out my love letter..." 

I sing as I push her shoulders back so she's leaning against the couch.

 

"Let me help you  
Take off your shoes...  
Untie your shoe strings  
Take off your cuff links  
What you wanna eat, boo?  
Let me feed you  
Let me run your bathwater  
Whatever your desire, I'll supply ya." 

I sing into the crook of her neck as she wraps her arms around my waist.

 

"Sing you a song  
Turn the game on  
I'll brush your hair  
Help you put your new hat on  
Want a foot-rub?  
You want a manicure?  
Baby, I'm yours, I wanna cater to you, girl." 

I wrap my arms around her neck as she stands and starts walking us to our bedroom.

 

"Let me cater to you  
Cause, baby, this is your day  
Do anything for you babe  
Baby, you blow me away  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more  
Anything you want, just let me cater to you  
Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a friend  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more  
Anything you want, I wanna cater to you."

I finish singing as she lays me down on the bed. I sat up and pulled her shirt over her head before she could pull away from me.

"You still have on too many clothes." I say as she stood up to remove her shorts and briefs.

I stood up and made her lay on the bed so that I can be on top.

Taking off my shirt and lingerie, I walked up to the bed before crawling to sit in between her legs.

"Are you ready to have the time of your life?" I asked as I straddled her waist and grabbed her already hard dick and guided it to my pussy.

"Fuck yes." She says as she lifts her head watching me.

"Good. Now relax." I say as I sink down onto her member while placing my other hand on her abdomen to balance myself.

"Oh Fuuuuuu-" She says breathlessly while letting her head drop back onto the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Destiny's Child - Cater 2 U
> 
> I had to change some of the lyrics to have it make sense.


	27. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is singing:
> 
> Santana - Regular font  
> Mercedes - Italic  
> BOTH - Bold  
> Ad-libs - Underlined  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I don't own anything Glee related  
> I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Santana's POV:

 

Over the past three months Britt and I have been going at it in the bedroom. I don't know where our sex drive as of late has been coming from.

Don't get me wrong, we've always had a steady and active sex life and there has never been any issues in the bedroom. But as of late we're having so much sex that it even has me concerned, and when it comes to Britt... No sex is ever too much sex.

I don't know if she's just been looking extra good or what, but I hope the amount of sex we've been having never stops. Because let me tell you, I got a new trick that I want to try in the bedroom and it involves my tongue twisti-

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

Settle down Snix, Santana has work to do...

That was the freak in me, also known as Snix, trying to jump out. 

If there's one person who is just as happy about Britt and I's boost in sex... It's Snix.

Get a hold of yourself Santana...

I'm supposed to be recording a song, but as you can see... I can't focus.

Hell, we had sex right before I came to the studio.

Shaking my head, I try to refocus on the task at hand.

"Okay San it's almost your turn to go in the booth." Anna said as Mercedes sat down next to me.

"You did your part on the intro already?" I asked turning to look at Mercedes.

"Yeah so get in the booth and record your verse so I can do mine." She says with a smirk.

"Okay San, you ready?" Anna asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that... I stay ready. If you stay ready, you ain't gotta get ready." I say walking in the booth.

"Oh please. This coming from the woman who's head was just in the clouds." Anna laughed along with Mercedes.

"Yea, what were you thinking about anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"None of your business." I say smirking to myself at my earlier daydreams.

"Okay let me know when you're ready in there and I'll start the beat at the end of the intro." Anna said.

"Stay ready, remember?" I say looking at her while tapping my temple with a smirk.

"...........Right." She says dryly causing me to laugh.

"Okay I'm ready Miss Canada DRY." I say right before the beat starts playing as Mercedes laughs.

  
  


"Let me be the one who can take you from all the things you see...

And if you trust in me, I can be that through anything you need…

( Anything you need )

And give it all to me, baby...

Don't you run from me, baby...

I'll give you every little piece of me

No, I won't leave out a thing 'cause I knooow"

 

 

I sing before signaling for Anna to stop the track and play it back so I can hear how my verse sounds.

"Okay, that's good. Mercedes you can come in the booth now so we can do the chorus together." I say as I sit on a stool in the booth.

"Damn bitch finally, I'm really excited for this song. I'm ready to record." She says as she walks into the booth and sits on the other stool.

"Yea so am I-" I feel a slight wave of nausea before shaking it off and adjusting my headphones.

"You okay there San?" Mercedes asked as she adjusted her headphones.

"Yeah I'm good, let's go." I signal for Anna to start the beat.

"Ready 'Cedes?" Anna asked and Mercedes nodded her head.

"Okay we're gonna pick up after Santana verse." She says then starts the beat.

 

**I know you've seen a lot of things in your life**

(Got you)  **feelin' like this can't be right**

(But I won't)  **hurt you, I'm down for you, baby...**

( I know you've seen a lot of things )

 

**I know you've seen a lot of things in your life**

(Got you)  **feelin' like this can't be right**

(But I won't)  **hurt you, I'm down for you, baby...**

( I'm down for you, baby )

  
  


When we finish the chorus I walk out the booth and go sit on the couch against the wall towards the back of the studio.

"Okay 'Cedes, it's time for your verse." Anna says as I take a sip of my water and take a deep breath trying to shake off a new wave of nausea.

What the fuck is going on with me...

"Okay it's gonna start at the end of the chorus and then you jump in and lay your verse." Anna says as I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes.

Opening my eyes again, I look up as I hear the music starts and Mercedes starts recording her verse.

  
  


_ Now let me show you love can be easy if you just let it be _ ( _ If you let it be _ )

_ Nothing is promised but I believe if you give me everything _ ( Trust )

_ And I'll give you everything that I got _ ( I got )

_ And I won't stop 'til you get it right _ ( Right )

_ All the trust _ ( Trust )  _ and all the love _ ( Love )

_ You know we got a lot, baby... _

 

As Mercedes verse comes to an end I get up and run to the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet.

Puking into the toilet I feel someone start holding my hair back.

"Damn girl, I knew you weren't okay when I asked you in the booth." Cedes says while rubbing my back.

Flushing the toilet, I  wipe my mouth and head over to the sink to wash my hand and rinse out my mouth.

"I didn't think it was anything to worry about." I say as she hands me some paper towels.

"What's going on with you?" She asked as we walk out the bathroom and over to the couch.

"Nothing, why?" I say as I reach in my purse and take out some tic tacs to hold me over until I can get home and brush my teeth.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would think that you're pregnant." She says as I turn back to her.

"Yea, but you know better." I say looking at her as she raises both her hands showing she's not a threat.

"I'm just saying… You might wanna get a test. That's all I'm saying." She says as I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Look… What could it hurt to get a test. If it's negative, then you're not pregnant." 

"I'm not pregnant… I'm not." I say as we stand from the couch.

"But will you at least take a test, just to be sure?"

"I'm not pregnant, but if it will calm your nerves… Sure, I'll take a test. After we finish the song, you will come with me to the pharmacy to get a test. But I'm not pregnant..." I say as we re-enter the booth to finish the song.

"I'm just not." At that point I have no idea who I'm trying to convince anymore.

Cedes or Myself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we left the studio, Cedes and I headed to the pharmacy. When we got there I sent my driver into the store to get the pregnancy test for me. When we got to my house, I got more nervous about taking the test.

"Where's Britt and Bryce?" Cedes asked as I started walking straight to the bathroom.

"She's at her dance studio and Bryce is at school." I say shutting the door of the bathroom and stand there looking in the mirror.

"Please, please, please…" I whisper to myself before pulling down my jeans and underwear and taking out the pregnancy test.

Taking a deep breath, I put the stick between my legs and start peeing on the stick.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm good." I say putting the stick on the counter as I wipe myself and flush the toilet.

"You said that earlier, is it the truth this time?" She says as I fix my clothes and wash my hands.

"Well I'm as good as anyone can be when they've just taken a pregnancy test." I say as I open the door and turn back around to brush my teeth.

"How long do we have to wait?" She asked and I shrugged handing her the box to read.

"Okay it says we have to wait 5 minutes."

"Okay well then we got about 3 minutes left." I say as I put my toothbrush away and walk out of the bathroom.

"What are you gonna do if it's positive?" She ask as we sit on the couch in the living room.

"It won't be positive, because I'm not pregnant." I say with a shrug of my shoulders as I smirk at her.

"Okay we'll see."

"Yup, we'll see… I'm not pregnant"

"We… Will… See." I mumble to myself as we wait out the last three minutes.

When three minutes passed and I still have not moved from my seat, Mercedes tapped my shoulder.

" I gave you an extra minute to calm down. You ready now?" 

"Yeah I'm ready. I told you I stay ready…" I say as I start walking to the bathroom with Mercedes following me.

I'm not scared, it's just a test." I say as I walk in to the bathroom.

"A test I know will say that I'm not-... Pregnant." I say as I whisper the last part.

"Let me see." She says looking at the stick.

"That's amazing San. Congratulat-"

"To hell with that test. We got it from CVS, so it probably was a terrible store brand. The driver probably got a shitty test anyway, yeah that's it. The driver brought a cheap one. Those are false a lot of times anyway." I say walking back and forth around my living room.

"San, why can't it just be that you're in fact pregnant?" She asked pulling me down on the couch.

"Because I know that I'm not. That's reason enough." I say as she wraps her arms around me.

"Look, if you think its wrong… Just schedule an appointment with a doctor." She suggest.

"No." I say.

"Why not?"

"No."

"...Okay look. I get it… You're scared that they are going to tell you what this test has already told you. So you don't-

"That is not-

"SO YOU DON'T, want to go so that you can keep telling yourself that you're not pregnant. Because you feel that, if never go to the hospital… there is no way for it to be confirmed. Which gives you an excuse to keep denying it." 

I side eye Mercedes but don't say anything to argue her point.

"So schedule the got damn appointment." She says handing me my purse.

"Well sheesh, bossy." I say as I call my doctor to schedule the appointment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night…

 

Santana lays in bed looking at Britt while she sleeps.

"I don't really know how you are going to feel about another baby if this test comes back positive… I just really hope that everything works out for all of us." I whisper to a sleeping Britt as she puts her face in the crook of my neck

I know Britt and I have spoken about having more kids but it was always in a joking matter. And now that both of our careers are doing great, I don't know how she's going to feel about a baby right now. 

If she doesn't want another kid right now that is gonna be problematic for us, because I don't believe in abortion and I will never give up any of my kids for adoption. There is no one that I feel could ever parent my kids better than I can. And who's to say that they won't go to some fucked up family or bounce around from family to family. 

I would never forgive myself for that, especially since I kept Bryce. I wouldn't be able to give up a kid but raise my other one… That's just not right. At least in my eyes it isn't, but… To each, their own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later…

 

Britt's POV:

"5... 6... 5,6,7,8" Britt says she watches her class do the routine.

"Okay, great. Emily is going to go over the final step with you guys. I'll be back in 15 so we can do the complete dance." I say as Emily starts teaching the steps and I walk to another room to see Bryce dancing in class.. 

He turns and see me at the door before running towards me.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi mama. Did you see me in there?" He asked as we walk to my office.

"Yeah I did, you're a natural."

As we enter my office, we both take our lunch out and start chowing down.

"Mama when do I get to dance with you and your class?" Bryce asked with him mouth full.

"You can dance with me anytime, but you can't dance with my class until you get a little bit older… And what did Mami say about talking with your mouth full?" I say as I type my password into my computer.

"No talking with my mouth full." He says with his head down.

"Right. So we're not going to tell mami, but remember… No talking with food in your mouth." I say as he brightens back up.

It's not that he was down about being in trouble, he just doesn't like when Santana is upset with him.

It's like when kids think their parents are upset and then they say 'I am not mad... I'm disappointed' that hurts worse. You feel like you've let them down.

"What are we doing next mama?" He asked this time with an empty mouth.

"Well, when we finish eating… You're going to rejoin your class and I'm going to rejoin mine. Then we can get ice cream before we head home. How does that sound?" I say before logging out of my computer.

"Yes, that sounds great." He says taking a bite from his sandwich.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

 

"I don't even know why i'm here… I'm not pregnant." I say taking a deep breath.

"Well let's find out for sure." Mercedes said standing next to me.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." I say shoulder bumping her.

"Look just calm down… It's not good for the baby." She giggles as I send glares at her.

"Shut up, I'm not pregnant." I say just as the doctor walks back in with my test results.

"Okay, Ms. Lopez. We have your test results back and-"

"Tell her doc… Tell her I'm not pregnant." I say cutting her off as I start pacing around the room.

"I would tell her that… If you were not pregnant. But you are definitely Pregnant." My doctor says as I take a seat.

"Um, how far along would you say she is?" Mercedes asked as she stood behind me and rubbed both my arms.

"About 10 weeks." She said before continuing on.

"Now usually I would let my clients no the alternatives and other options to pregnancy if they did not want to parent the unborn… But since I have dealt with you when you were pregnant with your son, I know your beliefs already. So the next steps are-"

I zoned out as she continued to talk and started processing everything in my head. Shaking my thoughts away as Mercedes squeezed my hand, I noticed that my doctor walked out the office.

"Where did she go?"

"She wanted to give you a moment to process everything. Here is your papers with your next appointment." She says handing me my papers.

"I really don't know how Britt is gonna react to having another kid right now." I say as my eyes well up with tears.

"Have you not seen Brittany with Bryce… They are like two peas in a pod. There isn't a doubt in my mind that this kid would get the same treatment from Britt." She says as well start walking out of the doctor's office.

"I really hope you're right." I say as she hugs my side.

"I am right. So when are you going to tell Britt?" She asked as we got into the car.

"I think I need to process everything myself first then I'll let you know. But as of right now, only you and I know." I say as she nods her head.

Looking out the window, letting the breeze hit my face, I try to relax. Because now I have to accept the fact that it's no longer a maybe…

"I'm Pregnant." I say before feeling Mercedes take my hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Keyshia Cole - Trust (ft. Monica)


	28. Fuck Your Feelings... Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related

Santana's POV:

It's been two weeks since I found out that I was pregnant with my second child... I've already come to grips with the fact that Im pregnant. 

The only thing that's been keeping me up at night, is the fact that I don't know how Britt will react... The thought of losing her, makes me sick to my stomach.

That's the reason why it's been two weeks and I still haven't told Britt that I'm pregnant.

If Britt doesn't want another kid right now, then that would more than likely be the end of 'Brittana' as we know it. 

Don't blame the mash-up name on me... That came from none other then one Rachel Berry-Fabray herself. She loves doing all the cheesy shit, it's like her thing.

"Breakfast is ready." I say as I start making Britt's plate.

Today I've been feeling more confident about telling Britt about the baby... 

By starting the day off with a good breakfast, I'm hoping that it will keep her calm.

Because at this point, why beat around the bush... If she's happy about the baby, great. But if she isn't, then so be it.

It's just time to tell her.

When Britt comes into the kitchen, I place her plate down on the table before making my own plate and taking a seat.

Okay, here goes nothing.

"Good morning babe." She says placing a kiss on the side of my head before taking a seat also.

"Hey babe, where are you getting ready to go?" I asked as she bites a pieces of bacon.

"Getting ready to meet up with Mike, why what's up?" She says with food in her mouth.

"Britt, Really?... How many times do I have to tell you and Bryce not to eat with food in your mouth?... And you better not be doing that around him, becasue I don't want him to say 'but mama does it'. So cut it out." I say with a pointed look at her.

"Sorry mami." She says as I glare.

"Yeah and you better not forget it." I say smirking at her.

"Speaking of Bryce... Am I picking him up from Rachel later, or you?" She asked drinking some of her Sunny D.

"You are, but speaking of our son... I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong, is Bryce okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah,yeah, Bryce is fine. I just need you to listen... Okay, so twoweeksagoIfeltsickandischeduledadoctorsappointmenttoseeifIwaspregnantanditturnsoutthatIam." I rush it all out in one breath hoping brittany understood.

"I have no idea what you just said. So can you please say it again, but this time much slower." She says before continuing to eat her food.

It's no use San, just tell her. Flat out, just say it.

"Britt babe... I'm pregnant." I say as I wait for her reaction.

"You're pregnant?" She asked causing me to nod my head as confirmation.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY." She says while grabbing my hand and pulling me up to stand with her.

"Yes we are having baby #2." I say as she pulls me in for a kiss and hugs me tight.

"How far along are you?" She asked as she placed both her hands on my stomach.

"12 weeks, so 3 months." I say as I rub her arms.

"What, but-, how, when did you find out?" She asked as she looked down at my barely there baby bump.

"I found out two weeks ago, and I was gonn-"

"TWO WEEKS AGO?!" She says cutting me off

"Britt I..."

"TWO WEEKS AGO!!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" She shouts as she pulls her arms away and steps away from me.

"Britt I just needed time to process thin-"

"THAT'S FUCKED UP SAN!" She shouts as she paces back and forth around the kitchen.

I stayed silent as tears begin to well up in my eyes at her outburst.

"I DESERVED TO KNOW!" She says

"I was going to tell you when I adjusted to things myself." I say as my tears fall.

"I don't even wanna hear it." She says while walking to the door and putting on her jacket.

"Babe, I'm sorry..." I say walking over to her as she ignores me.

"Where are you going?" I say blocking the door as she stands in front of me.

"Move." She says just above a whisper.

"No. Not until you hear me out and talk to me." I say as I sniffle.

"Move Santana." She says a bit louder.

"But why won't you hear me out?" I say wiping away my tears.

"BECAUSE all I've been hearing so far has been nothing but excuses, and I'm tired of it... Now will you please get out of my way?" She says looking me right in the eye.

"Babe, please." I try to plead.

"Can I go?" She says looking at me.

I remain quiet.

"Can I Go?" She says a bit louder.

I step aside just before she walks out the house and I let my never ending flow of tears fall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

After leaving the house like that, I kind of felt like shit... But only a little bit. I know my reaction to her news was really bad... But I don't care.

Now I know what you'll are thinking... 'Britt stop being so damn heartless', yada, yada, yada.

Walking into a coffee shop, I spot Quinn and Mike sitting at the table waiting for me. When I sat down Quinn scolded me.

"What the fuck Britt?" 

"Hello to you too, Quinn... What's up Mike?" I say giving him a hi-five as I sit down across from them.

"Hey Britt." He says as I look back at Quinn.

"So what the hell is going on with you and Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked a bit confused.

"She called Rachel crying about something and Rachel called me saying 'Tell your sister to get her shit together', so what happened?"

"I dont want to talk about it." I say and look at Mike, leaving no room for discussion.

"So what did you want to meet up with us about?" Mike asked as Quinn was pissed about being dismissed.

"I have something I want to tell you guys and I need help with it... So if I can get my sister to be my sister and not the wife of my girlfriend's cousin... I would really appreciate it." I say looking back at Quinn.

"Well it's really hard when the shit that goes on in your relationship, starts to affect my relationship." She says 

"And I get that, but damn... At least give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Fine, you're right... So what do you want to tell us?"

"Well, for a while now I've been thinking about proposing to Santana. I wanted you guys to help me find the perfect ring?" I say as I look at both their faces.

Quinn is sitting there looking confused and Mike has a huge smile on his face.

"Finally got damn it, took you long enough." Mike says.

"I know." I say while smiling.

"I will definitely help... When do you plan to propose?" Mike asked.

"Well I want to propose almost immediately after getting the ring. So if we find a ring today... I'll probably propose within the next two days."

"Wow Britt, this-"

"Must be a fucking joke." Quinn says cutting of Mike.

"What now, my dear sister?" Rolling my eyes as I look at her.

"How the fuck are you going to propose in two days, when you just had a argument less than a hour ago?.... Because from what Rachel told me, this argument was a little one." She says.

"Okay." I pause as I take a deep breath.

"The thing about the argument is that... It was fake." 

"So Santana called Rachel with crocodile tears?" Quinn asked arching her eyebrow.

"No. Santana thinks that the argument was a real argument... But from my end, it was completely fake."

"But why would you just have a fake argument with her?" Mike asked.

"You see... What Santana obviously doesn't know, is that I've been planning to propose." I say but neither of them say anything so I continue.

"So I caused a fake argument so that she wouldn't be expecting anything special to happen within the next couple of days... Do ya get it now." I say as they both nod their heads.

"Okay so now what... We go ring shopping?" Mike asked.

"Yes, so let's go. The quicker I can propose, the quicker I can say I'm sorry to her and no longer feel a bit guilty." I say as we stand from the table.

"Next time, let me know ahead of time. So I can know what's coming." Quinn says as we walk out the coffee shop.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night...

 

Santana's POV:

I called Rachel immediately after the argument this morning but I couldn't really talk to her without telling I'm pregnant.

I don't really like telling people I'm pregnant until I'm showing more noticeably.

I've been here waiting for Britt to come home all day and she still hasn't walked through the door.

I've been back and forth from my bed to the couch crying my eyes out until I just fell asleep.

When I woke up a couple hours later, Britt still hadbt returned and was not answering any of my calls.

I sat up on the couch and called Mercedes, because I needed someone who knew about the entire situation.

I couldn't call her earlier because she had a show to host, but then I fell asleep... So here we are now.

"I told her and she completely lashed out about the fact that I didn't tell her immediately."

"I think this may be something she will just need time with. At least we know she wants the baby, i mean you did say that she was happy right?" She asked as I turned the TV off.

"Yea but she reacted a way that I definitely did not want to see."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because it may have made her feel like I was doing the same thing all over again."

"You mean with Bryce?"

"Yeah. She hasnt accused me of not telling her again, but I just don't know." I say as I stand to dim the lights in the living room.

"I don't think she would ever throw that in your face like that... That would be too much of a low blow. Britt may be hurt, but I don't think she's the type to try and make you feel just as hurt." She says just as I hear keys in the door.

"I hope your right because she just got here."

"I know I am, call me tomorrow?" She says as Britt walks in carrying a sleeping Bryce.

"Yeah definitely." I say as I lock eyes with Britt.

"Okay, later." She says.

"Later." I say as I hang up and watch as Britt walks around me to Bryce's room.

"Hello to you too." I mumble out sarcastically.

After she got Bryce into some sleep shorts and a t-shirt, she exited his room and headed for our bedroom.

"Are you still not talking to me?" I asked leaning against the door frame of our bedroom.

And she ignores me.

I walk in the direction of the kitchen and I hear the shower water running in the bathroom from behind me.

When I got in the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of cold water, to try and calm my nerves.

Taking a deep breath I pour out the rest of the water before heading back to our bedroom. When I got in there I saw that Britt must have gotten in the shower already.

I sat against the headboard on my side of the bed and waited up for her to finish her shower.

When she finally finished her shower and walked back in the room, I wasted no time trying to talk to her.

"Britt will you please look at me?" I asked as my eyes follow her around the room.

"Will you at least look at me?" I tried again after she ignored me again, but this time she turned around.

She turned around and looked at me with a look of anger all over her face.

"Not like that." I say as I look away from her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

I climb into bed and face away from her.

"Britt I'm sorry." She says as I can tell that she's looking at me.

"Babe please talk to me... Tell me what you're thinking." She says but I ignore her again.

"Babe please." She says as she touches my arm before I pull away from her.

I know that one little move really hurt her... I can feel that she has now decided to lay down and turn away from me as well.

"I just don't want you to think that this is like me not telling you about being pregnant with Bryce all over again..." She says and I turn around and look at the back of her head in shock.

I didn't know she would start overanalyzing the whole argument and situation.

Never once did that thought cross my mind, I'm pass all of that. She should know this... Argument or not.

Fake argument or real.

I lay back down just as she begins to speak again.

"I really was just trying to come to grips with being pregnant again... But nonetheless I am really sorry." She says as I can hear her getting choked up.

Shortly after I start to hear quiet cries and sniffles. I try to fall asleep as fast as possible because it is really hard to lay here and hear her cry like this.

I already found the perfect ring and when San walked to the kitchen I hid it. Now the only thing left to do, is to propose.

"Two more days, two more days." I whispered to myself.


	29. Something Old, Something New... Questions & Games Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related

Two Days Later...

Brittany's POV:

FINALLY!!!!!! Those were the longest two days of my life... I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that they're finally over.

The last two days have been absolute hell and have taken a lifetime to pass. I mean, who the hell knew it would take fifty fucking years to get through 48 hours.

It definitely doesn't help when you feel guilty as shit through out all of it.

Seeing Santana lounge around the house with a guilty look of her own, especially while knowing what SHE thinks that I THINK... It only makes everything hurt alot more.

But luckily... Today is the day.

Today is the day that I get to see that frown turn upside down...

Stop Britt, that was super corny... 'Frown upside down', really.

Anywaaaayy....

The point is... I can finally stop making Santana cry herself to sleep each night.

So today I'm going to propose to Santana... It's not gonna be anything extravagant, just her, myself, my question and her answer.

Back in highschool when Santana and I were together... She mentioned not really wanting a crazy proposal. Her exact words were...

'I just want something simple, but meaningful to the relationship that I have with that person... But I would definitely want a huge ass wedding.'

So here I am... Making my way to her studio and I'm just gonna sit there and hope that she shows up.

Her studio is where she usually goes when she wants to clear her head. So hopefully she shows up.

So until then... That's where I'll be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

Over the past couple of days, I've stopped trying to get Britt to speak to me. I figure if she's upset then I'm just gonna have to wait it out. 

I've said what I had to say, I've apologized, I've explained my reasons... And none of it works. So the only thing left to do is to just give her time and hope she comes around sooner or later.

Preferably sooner, as this whole situation is getting on my nerves.

As I walk Bryce to his classroom, with a yank of my hand he stops me from opening his class door.

Moving us to the side, we sit on the bench in the hallway...

"What's wrong mijo?"

"It's just..." He says as he hangs his head.

"You just what mijo... Is someone in your class bothering you?"

"No..." He paused before looking up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"Is there something wrong with you and mama?" He asked as tears well up in his eyes.

Talk about a heart clenching moment.

I can't really tell him the truth about what's going on between Britt and I. The only thing left to do is to kind of lie... And I can tell him the good news.

"No mijo... Why do you think that?"

"You and mama looking really sad?" He said as his tears fall.

"Come here mijo..." I say as I pull him close to me wrapping my arm around his arm. 

"Mama and I are perfectly fine, we are really happy... When mama is with you she's smiling right?" I say as he nods.

"And when you're with me, I smile too right?" I say and he nods again.

"So mama and I are really great, okay?" I say while wiping his tears away.

"Okay."

Is it a lie if you believe what you're saying will be true?

"But I got some good news for you." I say and he looks up at me.

"You're going to be a big brother?" I say as he smiles.

"Really, you're having a baby?" He asked with hopeful eyes while looking at my stomach.

"Yup." I say looking at the now confused look on his face.

"Where is the baby?" He asked looking up at me.

"The baby is in there, but its still really little. You got to wait until the baby starts to grow some more." 

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet mijo. But whatever it is, I know you will be the best big brother." I place a kiss on the top of his head before we stand from the bench.

"I can't wait." He says smiling.

"Okay. So are you ready to go to class now?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Okay, come on." I say as I open his class door and let him walk in class.

"Love you mami." He says turning around and hugging me.

"Love you too mijo." I say as I kissed his cheek.

"Mamiiiii." He says pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I forgot, you're a big boy now." I say as he nods his head.

"Okay, later mijo."

"Later mami." He says before I shut the classroom door and start the walk to my car.

I really hate that Bryce picked up on Britt and I current issue. I didn't really want to lie to him and I don't really think I did.

I do believe Britt and I will be great and happy again. She just needs time.

When I got back to my car I sat there for a few minutes just thinking over everything.

"Britt what are we doing?" I mumble to myself.

Taking a deep breath, I pull away from the curb and start my drive to Rachel's place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being at Rachel and Quinn's for about an hour, I decided to tell them about the baby.

"So Britt got upset with you because you're pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"No, it was more so because I waited so long to tell her."

"How long did it take you to tell her." Rachel asked.

"Two weeks." 

"What's wrong with waiting two weeks?" Quinn asked.

"Well I think it was because of the whole situation with me not telling her I was pregnant with Bryce." I say before taking a deep breath to settle my emotions.

"Don't read into it too much. I don't think that's the case." Quinn says.

"Has she spoken to you about it. Has she said anything?" I asked.

"Well i just found out from you, that you are pregnant. But when I asked her about the argument you two had, she told me she didn't want to talk about it." Quinn says and I don't know if she's telling me the whole truth...

Britt and Quinn talk about everything. Whatever, I'll get Rachel to get it out of her later.

"So what do I do now?"

"Look, I think you should go to the studio... Write some songs and clear your mind, get all of your emotions out through your music." Rachel says.

"Just give her some time." Quinn says.

"Yeah, maybe you guys are right." I say as I stand and hug them both.

"I'm gonna head to the studio. Hopefully the next time I see you two I'm in a better mood." I say putting on my jacket.

"I doubt that. You're a pregnant woman." Quinn says causing me to flip her off.

"Screw you." I say opening the front door.

"No thanks." She says causing me to look at her in disgust.

"Eww. Hell No... And I'm sure Britt's dick is bigger." I say shutting the door behind me, leaving no room for her comment to be heard.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to the studio I was really surprised to see Britt sitting there. I didn't say anything to her because I felt like she was just gonna continue to give me the cold shoulder. 

So I ignored her look and walked over to the mixing console and started setting up the equipment.

What was odd, was the fact that a few seconds later she started talking to me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

"Hello to you too." I say as she continues to set up her equipment.

"Oh now you're talking to me?"

"Can we just move on from all of that?" 

"No." She says as she turns around looking pissed.

"Come on let's play a game." I suggest.

"No. It's not the time to be playing games... We have bigger problems to deal with right now." She says getting irritated.

"Are we really about to do this right now?" I say cocking my head to the side.

"Yes." She says arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"No, if you want to talk, play a game with me... Or I'm not talking." I say looking her right in the eye.

"Stop being so fucking childish and talk to me. Speak your mind. If I pissed you off, then say that." She shouts to which I ignore her.

"Brittany." She tries again and I ignore her.

"FINE! Let's play your fucking game." She shouts as she walks to the couch.

"Great." I say with a beaming smile on my face.

"What are we fucking playing." She says completely aggravated

"21 Questions."

"Perfect. Maybe now I can-"

"But there are rules... No asking any questions that may have anything to do with our argument." I say cutting her off.

"You're really becoming a pain in my ass." She says while crossing her arms like a child.

"And you said I was childish." I say through a laugh.

"I'm not childish... I'm pissed. Now can we start already?" She says.

"Okay.... What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Really? Shouldn't you know that already?"

Of course I know the answer...

"Just answer it or we don't speak."

"Fine. It's Red.... Do you still love me?" She asked thinking she's slick.

"Of course, you're the mother of my son."

That was a terrible response, I know.

"What's your favorite show?" I asked.

"Its a two-way tie between Friends and Martin... How's work going?" She asked.

"Great." I say giving her a one word answer, which I know is getting on her nerves.

As the game went on we asked questions back and forth, never once did Santana look the least bit interested. 

We've been playing for about twenty minutes now and its my turn to ask her a question.

"Last and final question..." I say.

"Will you marry me one day?" I asked causing her to stand up.

"Yes Britt... But how can you ask me to marry you one day when we haven't even solved the issue of this argument?... You were just giving me the cold shoulder for days." She said as she walked over to the mixing console.

I take my chance while her back is to me and get down on one knee.

Taking the box out of my pocket and opening it, I start explaining everything to her.

"Because I wanted to throw you off." I say looking up towards her back.

"What the hell does that even mean? You wanted to throw me off from WHAT?" She shouts as she turns around and immediately covers her mouth with her hand.

"Before you say anything... That 'argument' we had a couple days ago was complete bullshit. It didn't mean anything. I wasn't really upset, all of your reasons were understandable. And it was only two weeks..."

She stays quiet, so I continue on.

"The moment presented itself... It was just perfect timing to cause a fake argument because I knew it would throw you off what I was trying to do..."

"There was no way in hell you were gonna expect anything like this to happen so soon after that argument..."

"So... Now that we solved the issue of the, argument..." I pause before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Santana Lopez... Will you marry me?" I say looking back at her.

"Yes." She whispers.

"Yes?" I asked to be sure I heard correctly.

"YES!" She shouts while smiling.

"YES?!" 

"YES, YES, YES BRITTANY I WILL MARRY YOU!" She shouts as I stand, pick her up and spin her around.

"We're getting married." I say as I place her back down and slide the ring on her ring finger.

"We're getting married." She says while looking at her ring.

"Oh my gosh... WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" She shouts.


	30. Creating New Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Glee related

Santana's POV:

About a week after Britt proposed we had a doctors appointment and you won't believe what we found out.

"Hello ladies, nice to see you." Doctor Johnson said.

"Hey Doc." I say holding Britt's hand as she keeps bouncing her knee nervously.

I know she's nervous because this is her first time going through any of this. It can be a bit overwhelming... But luckily she has me here to help her through it.

"So you're here just for a check up to make sure your baby is healthy, right?" She says while looking at us.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay. Im going to set this up, so if you could please lift up your shirt to just above your stomach, that would be great." She says as she turns to set up the ultrasound machine.

Pulling my shirt up, I look over at Britt while I wait for Doctor Johnson.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked as I intertwined our fingers again.

"Nothing, just nerves." She says taking a deep breath.

"Relax, it's gonna be okay." I say giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, are you ready?" The doctor asked as she walked over to me with the gel.

I turned to look at Britt and when she nodded her head, I looked back to the doctor.

"Yes we are." 

"Okay, so this will be a little cold." She says just before she puts enough gel on my stomach.

"So what exactly are we gonna be doing today?" Britt asked the doctor as she turned the screen to face us.

"Well we're gonna check to make sure that the baby body is developing correctly. Like the arms, fingers, legs and toes... Also we're gonna make sure the baby has a strong and healthy heartbeat." Doctor Johnson says as she grabs the probe.

"Okay." Britt say nodding her head.

"Before we start... Would y'all like to know the gender of the baby?" Doctor Johnson asked.

"We've discussed this and we decided that we don't want to know yet... Maybe at the next check up, but not now." I say.

"Okay well let me adjust the screen a bit. I will turn it towards me just in case a gender revealing body part is shown. Then I'll turn it back towards you for y'all to see." She says as she turns the screen.

"Okay ready?" She says as I nod.

She places the probe on my belly and starts sliding it around while looking at the screen.

"Okay let's see. So the baby is..." She says before cutting herself off and listening closely to the sound in my stomach.

"The baby is what?" Britt asked worried.

"Umm... So if you listen closely... You can hear that there are two beating hearts." She says while looking back at the screen.

"So that means..." I mumble to myself.

"We're having twins." Britt says while squeezing my hand a bit tighter.

"Because this is your first ultra sound, that is the reason we are just finding this out... You are only 13weeks pregnant, so this isn't uncommon considering you found out you were pregnant 3weeks ago." Doctor Johnson says as she turns the tv towards us.

"Okay so we've already established that both babies have a strong heartbeat, and if you look here... That is one of your babies." She says while pointing to the baby blur on the screen.

Looking at Britt, I see she's staring at the screen in awe.

"You can see the head here... And the little arms and legs." 

"Wow." Britt mumbles with a watery smile.

"Annnnnnd here is baby number 2." She says after moving the probe around, showing us a new angle to see baby number 2.

"I can't believe it, just... Wow." Britt says.

"So we made sure your babies have strong heartbeats and we did the ultrasound... Is there anything else you would like before I get the pictures of your ultrasound?" Doctor Johnson asked as she turned off the machine and handed me some napkins.

"No that would be all." I say as I wiped the gel from my stomach.

"Okay, so your next appointment is gonna be moved up since we now know you are pregnant with twins... Come back in three weeks just to make sure everything is as it should be and we'll go from there." She says before handing me a paper with my appointment on it.

"I'll be right back with your ultrasound pictures and you will be free to go." She says before walking out the room.

"So how do you feel?" Britt asked as she helped me off the table.

"Me? I'm fine, how do you feel?" 

"I'm nervous but very excited." She says just before Doctor Johnson returned.

"Here you go, and you're all set." She says, handing me the pictures.

"Thank you, have a good day." Britt said as we walked out the doctor's office.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost Two months since we found out we we're having twins. Throughout that time we've had our plates extra full. Not only are we having twins, but I've been finishing up my 3rd solo album and we're still planning a wedding.

It's actually been two months exactly since Britt proposed and we both decided that we didn't want to wait very long to get married.

A couple days after Britt proposed, we immediately started making calls and got a wedding planner. 

Much to the dislike of one Rachel Berry-Fabray.

Eventually I couldn't stand her nagging me about it, so I let her be the co-wedding planner with Mya, the actual wedding planner. 

Surprisingly enough, they haven't clashed on anything yet.

Fingers crossed... Let it remain that way.

So far we've figured out a lot of the small things like where the wedding will be held and what food we want served. We also are gonna have Riley be our little flower girl, which she and Rachel was really excited about.

We also decided to have a Winter wedding, it will of course be indoors. But we're hoping that the twins will be born by then. After speaking with Doctor Johnson, she said twins usually don't stay the entire nine months in the womb. So the twins may be born prematurely, she thinks when I'm around 8 months. But nothing is definite.

Today I'm out with Rachel, Mercedes and Bree as we are Dress shopping.

"Okay what about this one?" I say looking at myself in the mirror.

"I really like that one." Rachel says while holding her dress.

Oh if I didn't mention it before, Rachel is my maid of honor.

"This was the first dress I picked out when we entered the store and it's the one I like best." I say turning around in the mirror.

"Are you getting it?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna get it tailored yet, I still have two growing babies in my stomach. So I'm gonna wait a little while after I give birth and try to get my shape back."

"But that is the one you're getting right?" Bree asked.

"Yes." I say as Rachel unzips the dress for me.

"Great, because this is the one I like too... You're gonna look good in this dress bitch, yes." Mercedes said as I walked back into the changing room laughing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

"Is that the suit Bryce is gonna wear?" Quinn asked while holding her tux and Quentin's suit.

"Yeah, but it's like he gets taller by the day, so I'm not gonna have it tailored yet."

"Well he gets it from you." Mike says.

"Yeah I know." I say through a laugh.

"Nice suit Bryce." Mike said.

"Thanks Uncle Mike." Bryce said before I walked him into the changing room to take off his suit.

Quinn, Jake, Mike and I already picked out our tuxedos, we just have to get Quentin and Bryce's suits as well.

"Wow Britt, I can't believe you're getting married." I hear Jake say.

"Oh you'll be doing the same some day." I say while putting Bryce suit in the plastic as he puts his own clothes back on.

"I don't know about that Britt. I saw him letting off a constant stream of farts earlier and it was terrible. He didn't even care that I saw and heard him.. I don't know any girls who's gonna want that." Quinn says and Bryce and Quentin starts laughing at jake.

"That's not true." Jake says looking to the side as Bryce and I walk out the stall.

"Yeah it is." Quinn says.

"No it's not."

"Okay... If you say so." She says giggling.

"Quinn you better watch your mouth, you know Rachel told you to say 'Pass Gas' around the kids... So say, Jake passed Gas or say he pooted." I say as the boys start laughing again.

"I DID NOT FART! IT WAS MIKE!" He shouts as we all start laughing.

"Hey don't put me in it. Plus she said she saw you." Mike says causing Jake to stomp out the room as we all followed him out to the register laughing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night...

 

Brittany's POV:

"Goku?"

"No."

"Gohan?"

"No, babe. We will not be naming our kids after Dragon Ball Z characters." 

"Not even Piccolo?" I ask with a pout.

"Not even piccolo... So put the pout away, because it's not fair.

"Okay fine, how about... Preston and Peyton If it's two boys?" 

"I like those... And what about if it's two girls?" She says as she writes the names down.

"Umm, how about... Ella and Emma?"

"I like those to. Now what if we get a boy and a girl?" She says while looking up at me.

"Can't we just use one of the names from each gender?" I asked a bit confused.

"I thought so to but, I cant help but want them to share a similar name as well. The other names are perfect for each other, but crossing them wont sound the same." She says.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay what about... Aiden and Ava?" 

"I really love those names babe. We'll continue with the middle names tomorrow." She says as she writes them down.

"Anddddd, their last names will most definitely be Lopez-Pierce." I say as I place myself in between her legs and start talking to the babies.

"Hi, my little angels in there. I can't wait to finally meet you." I place a kiss on her stomach as Santana runs her finger's through my hair.

"You're gonna be a really great mom babe... You already are, but I mean to the new borns." She says before continuing on.

"At least I know you'll be way better then I was." She says causing me to look up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"When Bryce was first born, that boy put me through hell... You have a higher tolerance level than I will ever have, so a lot of things that new born babies do, may not get on your nerves as much... So again, you're gonna be a really great mom." She says while placing her hand on her stomach.

"I hope so." I mumble out as I placed another kiss to her stomach.

I really hope so.


	31. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER PT. 1 OF 4...
> 
> SHORTER THAN USUAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything Glee related

Santana's POV:

The last three months have been a bit hectic...Because Britt and I have both been really busy. 

While still having to plan a wedding, I released my 3rd solo album and Britt is still choreographing for artist and TV Shows.

Annnnnddd I didn't even mention the fact that we still have a 7 year old and twins on the way.

With so much on our hands, we decided to find out the genders of our babies. We wanted it to be a surprise for ourselves, but with everything going on... We just wanted to take as much off our plates as possible.

When we went to the hospital, Doctor Johnson let us know that we were having two baby boys. Though we spoiled the surprise for ourselves, we decided not to tell anyone else for a while.

That decision actually turned out to be a good decision because even though Doctor Johnson told us we are having two boys, we are still cautious that one or both can turn out to be girls.

Which I am absolutely okay with...

But until the twins are born, there is nothing the doctors can do. Once they're born the doctors can run the same test on the twins, that they ran on Bryce.

About a week after finding out that I am going to give birth to twins, I decided to release my 3rd solo album. 

Because I was Six months pregnant at the time, I knew that I would have enough time to give birth, get married, enjoy my honeymoon, get back in shape and still have time to be a mom.

Since the twins will be new borns, I won't go on tour until they are at least 3 or 4 months old. By that time they should be adjusted to drinking from a bottle... That is unless, they're just like Bryce. That boy would not take to a bottle until he was about five or six months old.

You should have seen me trying to replace my nipple with the one of the bottle... He would just close his mouth as if he knew something wasn't right...

Because I don't want to be away from my kids for too long, I told the label that I will not tour for more than three months at a time. So they are gonna have to either split the tour up in parts or wait a bit longer for me to do the tour in full.

Either way I made my decision, now it's in their hands for which one they want to do.

Though we had a lot going on, Britt and I still managed to finish planning our wedding... Of course with the help of Mya and Rachel.

The only thing that was left, was I needed to be sized for my dress and Bryce suit needed to be tailored.

Because Bryce is constantly getting taller, Britt has been taking him every other week to get his height checked. We just want to make sure that when it's time for the wedding, his suit is the right size for him.

As for me, I still haven't gotten sized for my dress but I was going to call and schedule a date to do so... But things change.

Notice I said 'was going to'... Meaning im not anymore. 

Thanks to Doctor Johnson.

As of right now, the wedding is being postponed until after I have the twins.

Because I'm 8 months pregnant now, Doctor Johnson practically put me on bed rest.

"How long am I supposed to be on bed rest Doc?" I asked as I lay in my bed.

"Well, because you are 8 months pregnant, this is around the time we expect you to give birth. Twins generally put more pressure on your uterus... You trying to walk down the aisle is not going to help." She said while tossing her gloves into the trash can.

"So what do you recommend... That she stay on bed reset for a week?" Rachel asked as she fluffed my pillow.

"Not quite... I would say until it's time for you to give birth." Doctor Johnson says.

"But I thought you said 8 months is what you expect?" I asked a bit confused.

"It is, but that doesn't mean it is a garuntee... They may decide to just stay in your stomach for the full 9 months." She said as she took off her glasses and started packing up her bag.

"WHAT!" I Shouted in disbelief.

"San calm down, you don't want to stress to much." Rachel said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you're not the one who has to be on bed rest for maybe a month." I stated angrily.

"Babe... Think about the twins. Take a deep breath." Britt says as she takes my hand.

Taking a deep breath, I try to calm myself.

Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out...

"So just to be on the safe side, I say stay on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy... I recommend this, in the best interest, for your baby boys." Doctor Johnson says.

"This is your fault, you did this to me." I shouted, causing Britt to look at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anyth-" She says before cutting herself off as she realizes where I'm looking.

"Not you... YOU!!" I shouted while staring directly where I knew Britt Jr. was lying underneath Britt's sweatpants.

Britt looked back and forth between Rachel and Doctor Johnson as they both giggled.

Britt mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't decipher what it was. But I do know it must have been something involving Britt Jr. because she has a smirk on her face that she's trying to hide.

"Call me if anything else happens... Stay safe Ms. Pierce." Doctor Johnson said through a giggle as Quinn walked her out.

After Doctor Johnson left, the room stayed silent in fear of a hot headed latina going off. 

Especially one Brittany S. Pierce

When Quinn returned, she obviously ignored the part about trying to avoid annoying the hot headed latina.

"Soooo... Twin boys huh?" She asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah." Britt said as she held my hand.

"Three boys... You two are going to have your hands full." Quinn said as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I can handle 3 boys, it's this damn bed rest I can't handle." I say through a heavy sigh.

What the hell am I gonna do for a month.

"You're gonna start wearing a condom from now on." I say as Brittany starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?... I'm serious." I say pulling my hand away from her as she continies to laugh.

"San you're the one that never wants me to wear a condom." She says causing Rachel to laugh.

"Shut up Rach."

"Yeah babe, you're the same way... We don't have three kids for nothing." Quinn says laughing.

"Eww, I don't wanna hear about Faberry sex... Especially when Quinn's involved." Britt said, shaking off a shiver causing me to giggle.

"What you laughing at, did you forget that you're about to have three of you're own?" Rachel said laughing.

"It's her fault." I say pointing at Britt Jr. again.

Brittany stayed quiet because, what is she supposed to say to that...

Brittany shrugged with a smirk as her and Quinn started laughing.

"Screw you." I say rolling my eyes.

"That's why you're in this situation now." Rachel said joining the others as they laugh.

Haven't they heard the saying about not messing with a pregnant woman... Hmf.

Looking around at all of them laughing, I stayed quiet as I crossed my arms like a child.

"Well then go fuck yourselves." I said while rolling my eyes

This only caused them to laugh harder.


	32. Definitely Not Piss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FILLER CHAPTER PT.2 OF 4  
> SHORTER THAN USUAL  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I don't own anything Glee related.

Santana's POV:

I've been on bed rest for the past... Well let's just say, tomorrow will make it five weeks.

FIVE FUCKIN' WEEKS!!!

You don't know boredom until you've been on bed rest for FIVE FUCKIN' WEEKS.

I've been trying to find something to do with my time and the only thing that I could think of was listening to music.

It's one of the only things that doesn't stress me out.

So I've been on YouTube looking for dope new artist that may be flying under the radar. I already found a couple of people and I have let Anna know that I may want to sign them to the label.

At first I was just looking for Singers and Rappers, but over time I also came across a few producers. 

Given that I should be given birth soon, I told Anna not to schedule a meeting with the musicians until at least three weeks after I have given birth to the twins.

Almost two weeks after being put on bed rest, Britt and I's four year Anniversary had come around. Due to the bed rest, we weren't able to celebrate it the way we had planned to.

We pretty much just laid around, ate dinner and watched movies... Bryce of course, sung happy birthday to me.

I wanted Britt to go out and do everything that I originally had planned us, but she didn't want to do it if I couldn't do everything she had planned for us also.

I mean... Just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean she can't go out and enjoy our anniversary for the both of us. 

She shouldn't have to put our anniversary aside because of me, I still want her to be able to have fun... 

After a short debate over Britt not wanting to go out an enjoy our anniversary, we decided that we would really celebrate our four year anniversary once I had given birth.

Which I agreed to, because what other choice do I have.

Another thing we both agree on is that... Once I give birth, we are gonna have our hands full all over again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

Since San has been on bed rest for almost five weeks, that would obviously mean that she's past due.

Doctor Johnson expected that San would have given birth when she was eight months, but the twins have other plans.

Not only did they not want to come out early... They didn't want to come out on time either.

It had been two weeks since San and I's four year anniversary and Santana's original 36 week due date was arriving.

When the time came, Santana was expected to give birth around December 1st. 

This was something we actually liked because Bryce's birthday was on the 3rd, so we really hoped the twins could arrive and share a birthday with their big brother.

Unfortunately when Bryce's birthday came... The twins did not.

Shockingly enough, the most hurt by this was Bryce. 

Most kids would want their birthday all to themselves... Right?

Because that would mean, more gifts, more cake, and more attention.

But then again, Bryce wasn't like most kids...

Bryce is wise beyond his years... An Old Soul.

He doesn't care about getting more of this or more of that... He just wants to be a kid and have fun with his siblings. His exact words were...

"But I'm turning 8." He said while holding up 8 fingers.

My little genius... Sorry, don't mind me, proud mom over here.

"I've been getting all of the toys, cake and attention. I want to share it with them. We can share it all... Well not all the toys, they might play with baby toys and I'm a big kid now." He said while smiling up at us.

"Okay handsome, you a big kid now... But you are still my mijo." San said as Bryce went back to talking to her stomach.

He was really pushing for the twins to arrive on his birthday, so that they could all share it together. 

For the first 2 days of December, he would talk to Santana's stomach and beg the twins to...

"Please stay in mami stomach a little longer."

He was so excited when he thought they listened to him, because they did stay in San's stomach.

When the 3rd came he spoke to Santana's stomach again, but this time he told the twins that...

"Today is the day... You can come out and have some cake later."

All throughout the day Bryce was so excited.

I know that's expected because it was his birthday... But he was more excited about this being the day twins were born.

I Kept high hopes that the twins would arrive that day because I did not want to bare witness to a hurt Bryce.

Luckily it was his 8th birthday, so if the twins did not arrive today... At least he still enjoyed his birthday.

For Bryce's birthday I took him, Quentin and a few of his friends to one of New York's many indoor amusement parks.

San and I had originally planned to take him to Disney Land for his birthday but becasue San is so close to giving birth, I didnt want to leave New York just in case she went into labor.

We stayed at the amusement park for hours, getting on ride, after ride, after ride... When we were finished getting on rides, we sat around a table and sung happy birthday to Bryce as an employee walked out with Bryce's cake.

After eating cake and Ice Cream we dropped the kids off at home before returning home ourselves. 

Because San may go into labor, Bryce couldn't have the sleepover he was gonna have. There would have been too much going on that would have freaked me out if her water broke with all those kids here.

Not only getting San and the kids to the car, but I would have had to calm myself and the kids down... While still having to call Doctor Johnson.

I would've panicked.

Bryce wasn't upset though, he wanted to get home to see if the twins decided to come. 

The sad look I wanted to avoid, made an appearance on Bryce's face once he saw that the twins had not arrived.

Santana immediately tried to cheer him up. She told him that even though the twins didn't come on his birthday, that there is still a good chance of their birthdays being really close.

That didn't really cheer him up until she told him that if their birthday's were close enough, they could still celebrate together. 

It's been four days since Bryce's birthday and the twins still haven't arrived.

I've been trying to convince Santana that we should have her moved to the hospital but she keeps saying that her back hurt too much.

Though she has been on bed rest, she still gets out of bed but only when it's absolutely necessary... Doctor Johnson said that she could walk to areas close to our bedroom, but she did not want Santana walking any stairs.

Santana is on the phone when I walk into the room.

"Hey babe." I say before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey." She says as she hangs up her phone.

"Who was that?" I asked while getting under the covers.

"Doctor Johnson." 

"Yea, what did she say?"

"That if the twins don't come in the next two or three days, I'll have to go to the hospital so they can help break my water so that I can give birth."

"San personally, I think we should go to the hospital now." I say as I sit up and look at her.

"Britt not this again." She says as Bryce comes and lays on the other side of San to talk to the babies.

"Come on babies, I really want you here... Please come out." Bryce said as he cuddled up to Santana.

"Britt, I just don't know." She says as she rubs Bryce head.

"Look I know, but to be on the safe side of things... I think us going there now will help smooth a lot of the process." I say but she doesn't say anything so I continue on.

"Britt..." She says before arching an eyebrow.

"If you're at the hospital already when your water break... There's no need to panic or rush because everything we need will be there already." 

"Britt... I thi-"

"You don't think it's for the best that we het ahead of-" I say as I look down at the bed sheets... Soaked.

"Mami did you pee on yourself?" 

"That's definitely not piss..." I say looking up at San.

"My water just broke." San said.


	33. Not One... But Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FILLER CHAPTER PT.3 OF 4  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> I don't own anything Glee related

December 8th, 1:38a.m.

Brittany's POV:

After safely getting San and Bryce in the car, our driver headed to the hospital. I called Doctor Johnson from the car to let her know that San's water had broken and we were on our way to there.

When we arrived at the hospital, Doctor Johnson met us at the entrance with a wheel chair for San.

Before closing the door of the car I told our driver that I would be back out to get the stuff for the babies after San got settled in.

Taking Bryce's hand, we walked along with Doctor Johnson as she wheeled San into a hospital room.

After a few other doctors entered the room to help San properly get on the bed, Doctor Johnson started checking over Santana and the babies.

"Okay. Everything looks good, the only thing left to do now, is to wait." Doctor Johnson said as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Wait for what?" I asked confused.

"Well as of right now, we have to wait until San is 10 centimeters apart so that she can start pushing." Doctor Johnson said as she lowered her glasses.

"This is my first go round on the topic of giving birth so, what exactly does that mean?" I asked as Bryce sat next to me.

"Its okay, I get these questions all the time from other parents in the same situation... But are you sure you want me to explain exactly what it mean because some people don't like to hear about female insides." 

"No, she doesn't want to know." San said lying on the hospital bed.

"Yeah I do, I want to know everything." I said eagerly."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." San said.

"Because Santana's water broke, that means that the twins are almost ready to enter the world... As of right now they have to sit tight until Santana's cervix is fully dilated at 10 centimeters apart to begin the process of pushing.

"Why does the cervix have to be 10 centimeters apart?"

"Well since she has to two babies that are ready to come out... Her cervix needs to be fully open so she can-

"OHHHHH-KAAAAAY... Forget I asked anything." I say while shaking off a shiver.

"Told you." They said in unison as San laughed and Doctor Johnson tried to hold in her giggle.

"How many centimeters apart is she right now?" I asked trying to regain my composure.

"Right now her cervix needs to efface before it can start dilating into centimeters."

"I'm scared to ask you what that mean?"

"It means her cervix will stretch and become thinner... Only then can it open and start to dilate." Doctor Johnson says through a giggle.

"So how will we know when her cervix has opened and started dilating?"

"Her contractions will make an appearance... Until then its best that she gets as much rest as possible, she has a long day ahead of her."

"So you can almost guarantee that the twins will be born today?" I asked hopeful.

"No. But if all goes well you two should be holding two new born babies within the next 24 hours."

"Do that mean the babies are almost here?" Bryce asked.

"Yes buddy."

"I can't promise you anything, but since it's after midnight, it's now the 8th... So I'll say that we expect Santana will give birth on December 8th or 9th." She finishes after checking her watch for the time.

"I thought you said all we had to do was wait for San to be 10 centimeters... How long does that take?" I asked looking between San and Doctor Johnson.

"The entire process of labor can take up to 24 hours, and in some cases even longer... Because Santana is pregnant with twins, her labor will take longer than it would if she were only giving birth to one child." Doctor Johnson says before continuing on.

"Being pregnant with twins makes it a longer process to reach the 10cm because you have to make sure that both babies are ready to be pushed... As of right now her body is not ready to push, you can tell because she's not having any contraction. That is why this is the best time for her to try and get as much rest as she can. So when the time comes to push, she will have the energy." Doctor Johnson says looking back at San.

"Maybe we should talk in the hallway, so she can get her rest." I suggest before walking over to San and taking her hand.

"Babe?" I say kissing her knuckles.

"Yeah."

"Considering the circumstances... How are you feeling?"

"Right now I'm just enjoying this time without having contractions." She says with heavy eye lids.

"Well get some rest and I'm gonna talk to Doctor Johnson in the hallway, Bryce will be in here with you."

"Okay, and don't forget to get the baby stuff from the car." 

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible." I placed a kiss on the side of her head before stepping into the hallway with Doctor Johnson.

"Okay doc, what were you saying?"

"Her contractions are going to let you know when she is almost ready to push. The contractions will start to come quicker and quicker. When that happens, that is her body telling us that the babies are ready to come out."

"And around what point will the contractions come a lot faster?" I asked as I put on my coat.

"When she around 8-10 centimeters, her contractions will be at it's highest. At that point they will be about 2 to 3 minutes apart." 

"Okay, so her contractions between 1-7 centimeters will be painful but bearable?" I asked.

"Yes, but the more centimeters added, the stronger the pain."

"Okay, thanks doc."

"Oh and because this is your first time, I just want to give you a little heads up... There won't really be anything you can do to not get on her nerves, the pain will be too much. She may say things she shouldn't, just don't take it to heart. Okay?" Doctor Johnson said.

"Yea I understand."

"Just try to remember that she has two babies coming out of a very small area." She said with sympathy.

"How long will that last for?" 

"What exactly... The contractions or the hurtful words?"

"Well I meant the contractions, but I guess both?"

"The contraction will last until she is 10 centimeters and is ready to push, so roughly about 18 hours... The hurtful words on the other hand may last until she has pushed both babies out of her body."

"Well then."

"Don't worry, it's very common for the mom to try and relieve some of the pain by trash talking anyone in sight."

"It is?" I say a bit relieved.

"Yes. When Santana was pregnant with Bryce she yelled at me for not getting him out of her quick enough." She said through a laugh.

"Okay, thanks doc. That really helped me a lot... I have to run to the car but can you ask if someone can bring an extra bed in the room for Bryce to sleep?" 

"Sure thing." She says walking to the desk as I head to the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 8th, 3:41a.m. (Two hours at the hospital)

After a doctor brought a spear bed into the room, Bryce and I laid on the bed and watched TV. Santana had fallen asleep almost immediately after I returned to the room with the baby stuff. 

We've been here for a few hours now and my mind wont let me sleep. Looking down at Bryce who had long ago fallen asleep, I got out of the bed and headed into the hallway.

While pacing back and forth in the almost empty hospital waiting room, I heard my sister behind me.

"Hey Britt." She says hugging me with a pat on the back.

While I was in the hall I called everyone and let them know about our current situation. I told everyone that they could come later on in the morning because San was asleep and is not ready to push.

"Hey Quinn, glad you came." I say as well pull out of the hug.

When I called Quinn, I told her that I needed her to come to the hospital because I need to talk to her. And guess what....?

Like A Good Neighbor... Quinn is here.

Hahahahaha. I crack myself up... Anywaaaay.

"What's up, is everything okay with San?"

"Yea."

"So what's up... Is something wrong with you?

"Kind of... I'm just nervous as shit right now. I've been trying to hold it all together." I say looking at my sister.

"Well you could've fooled me.

"Dont get me wrong, I'm fucking excited about the twins... I'm just nervous. This will be my first time parenting new borns."

"Look Britt you got this, and you're not alone... You have San, me and Rach."

"Yea but you all know what you're doing... I don't." I say 

"Yeah and we all went through that, now it's your turn... The best thing about it is, in your case Santana understands that this is new territory for you."

"I know but-

"She will help you... Besides, I've seen you with my kids and Bryce. You are a great mom and I expect that you will continue to be a great mom with the twins." She says before standing.

"Thanks Quinn, that really helped. I really needed to get out of my own head for a bit."

"No problem, but what is the latest update on Santana's status?" Quinn asked walking over to the vending machine.

"Well as of right now we are waiting for her cervix to fully open so that she-

"Okay Britt, cut the shit... I don't want to hear that, especially not when I'm about to eat a Hershey. I heard enough of this from Rachel's doctor. " She says while peeling the wrapper off her candy bar.

"Hey if I had to hear it, so we're you. Your welcome." I say laughing as we continue to talk for a while longer until Quinn has to head home.

Entering the hospital room I take a seat in the chair to try and get some much needed shut eye... We all have a long day ahead of us.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 8th, 3:15p.m. (14 hours at the hospital)

Doctor Johnson wasn't lying about this being a long day... She also wasn't lying about those contractions either. San woke me up earlier just morning with the sound of one of her contractions. Bryce on the other hand slept like a bear in hibernation, he gets that from high school Santana... Mrs. I don't wake before noon.

San has been having contractions all morning and has been talking shit to me all morning... She hasn't said anything hurtful, there is just no way to please her.

She's been at 9 centimeters for about 30 minutes now and she is Pissed... With a capital P.

I went to change into some scrubs while everyone is out in the waiting room. Walking out to the waiting room, I tell them the latest news on Santana.

"Santana is at 9 centimeters so the doctors are getting set up in the room." I say to which they all nod.

After speaking to everyone in the waiting room, I headed back to the room to be with Santana.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 8th, 4:03p.m. (15 hours at the hospital)

"Aaaaaahhhh." San shouted as she squeezed my hand.

"Give me another push Santana." Doctor Johnson said as she was sitting between San's legs.

"Aaaahh FUUUUUUUUUCK." She shouted again.

"You got this babe." I said before she glared at me.

"This is your FAAUUULLTT!!" She said yelling at me as she pushed.

"I see the head, give me one more strong push." Doctor Johnson said.

Though Santana shouted as she pushed, there was nothing that stood out to me more than the first cries of baby number one.

That sound may be the most beautiful sound I think I have ever heard... That is until it was time for baby number two to come out.

"Okay Santana, I'm gonna need you to muster up as much energy as you can do we can get baby number two out... Okay, push." Doctor Johnson said just before Santana started pushing.

"There we go, you're doing great." Doctor Johnson said before counting to five before telling Santana to push again.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh, fuck you Jr., Britt don't you bring your penis around me anymore... You're on a lifetime sex ban." San said causing my eyes to bug out.

"I can see the head." Doctor Johnson said.

"Really? I want to see." I said trying to lean down before I was yanked back towards Santana.

"No you don't, because I do not have time for you to be passing out on me." She says while clutching my hand.

"Give me a big push Santana." The Doc said.

"Mmmmmmmmmhmhhmmm-aaaaaaaaaahhhhh." San screamed as she pushed really hard.

"Awe and baby number two has arrived." The Doc said as Santana leaned back against her pillow.

After I finished cutting the umbilical cords, the doctors took the twins to be cleaned up and wrapped up in warm blankets.

When they returned to the room with the twins, they placed both babies into San's arms.

Standing next to San, I started taking in the scenery.

Looking at my future wife with our two new borns and Bryce out in the hallway. I just can't stop smiling. I never would have thought that I would have this kind of life, married, kids and doing what I love with the people I love. 

It's just all so surreal... And all thank to that woman over there. Looking up as Santana starts talking to me.

"Do you want to hold one?" San asked.

"Sure." I say carefully taking the baby tagged number 1.

"Oh wow... This is amazing." I say smiling down at mynew born son.

"He's so tiny." I whispered while caressing his little head.

"Dont mean to interupt the family moment, but what would you like to name them?" Doctor Johnson asked preparing to write it down.

"Preston and Peyton." I said looking back at a nodding Santana.

"Okay which one will be Preston... Baby 1 or baby 2?" Doc asked.

"Baby 1." San said looking at the Doctor.

"Baby 1 it is." Doc said as she walked up and put a tag on the baby in my arms.

"So this is my little Peyton." Santana says just before a tag with his name is placed on him as well.

A few minutes later Doctor Johnson let us know that San should get some rest while the babies are asleep.

After the doctor took the twins to the hospital nursery, I walked over to Santana.

"San?" I say leaning over her.

"Yeah babe?" She says grabbing my hand.

"Thank you so much for giving me those two beautiful babies and that little man out in the hallway." I say moving her hair out of her face.

"No. Thank you... I love you so much." She says tiredly.

"I love you too... Get some rest, I'm going to go tell everyone the news." I say kissing her on the head as she nods.

After telling everyone the news, Mr. Lopez pulled me to the side away from everyone in the waiting room.

"Look Brittany, I know i didn't give the easiest time after finding out you got my daughter pregnant in high school... But I want you to know that there is no one I would rather her have a family with than you. You have been amazing to her and I can see that she really loves you." He says patting my shoulder.

"Thank you sir, that really means a lot." I say nodding at him.

"Oh please you're about to officially be apart of the family, you can call me Santiago." He says just as Bryce walks up to us.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked before he nodded.

"Mama when can I see the babies?"

"We're going right now." I say taking his hand.

"Yes, let's go see my grandchildren." Santiago said to the rest of the people as we all walked down the hall to the hospital nursery, Bryce and I leading the way.


	34. Going Through The Motions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FILLER CHAPTER PT.4 OF 4  
> SHORTER THAN USUAL  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I don't own anything Glee related

Brittany's POV:

Over the last two months I've been trying to get used to being a mom to 2 new born babies. 

I like to think that I'm doing a pretty good job, although I don't really have anything to compare it to. 

Santana is definitely doing a great job, but she's done this before. Me on the other hand... This is my first time. So it feels more like a 'Learn As You Go' experience.

The boys have been amazing...

I know this may be a bit cliche but... They grow so fast. 

That saying couldn't be more true. You blink, and you might miss their entire first year of life.

Now that they have gotten a bit older, their looks are a bit more defined. Preston is my complexion with brown eyes and blonde hair, whereas Peyton is San's complexion with blue eyes and brown hair.

They are both so very handsome... I don't really know if it's appropriate to refer to them as 'HANDSOME' without definitively knowing if they are both boys.

I don't really care what genders they turn out to be... Im just worried because I want the doctors to figure it out quickly.

If one of the twins turn out to be a girl, I would rather the doctors figure it out now. That way she doesn't have to go through life being known as a boy.

I don't want 'HIM' to be six years old and all his classmates know him as a boy, just for the doctors to figure it out then and 'HE' suddenly has to transition into a 'SHE'.

And that's if we're lucky... 

What if they don't figure it out until 'HE' hits puberty and things on his body start to develop in places that they shouldn't... Then what?

Could you imagine being 11 years old and learning that you're no longer a boy and that your 'BOOBS' are growing?

I just want to save my kid the heartache.

I remember when the doctors found out Quinn was a girl... She was 7. They found out late because no one was expecting it, so no one was looking for it. 

Quinn was the first to be intersex in our family... Once they realized that she was a girl, they immediately had me checked and saw that I was also a girl.

I was three, which means that I hadn't started school yet. I didn't need to announce to a lot of people that my gender had changed. I just had to tell a few neighborhood kids.

Looking back... That was nothing.

Seeing Quinn go from Quentin to Quinn, was tough on my young mind... Hell, even me going from Brett to Brittany was tough to grasp. 

Only because you're a kid and your mind just won't let you understand something so complex.

The thing with Quinn is... No kid could really bother her because she was already so sure of herself.

I can honestly say... That I definitely got that from her.

When I was in middle school a few bullies tried to bully me, but by that point their words didnt mean shit to me. As long as no one tried to put their hands on me, it didn't matter what they said because I knew it wasn't the truth. 

If it wasn't for Quinn just being who she was at such a young age, I don't think I would have been either.

Quinn's name change wasn't that drastic because everyone already called her Quinn or Q for short, so they just made Quinn her middle name and added Lucy as her first name.

She was originally a 'Jr.', so when she found out she was having a son... It was no doubt in her mind that she was going to name him Quentin. 

That was her way of honoring her father's name... I remember watching them hug and cry in the hospital after she had announced what she and Rachel had named their new born son.

None the less... The entire process is a tough thing to go through for anyone.

I just hope that if one or both of the twins turn out to be girls, that they are as strong as Quinn and I were.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santana's POV:

I think I've fallen more in love with Brittany S. Pierce over these last two months... If that's even possible.

Seeing her bond with the twins has been amazing. I knew she would be great with them, so I'm not surprised at all. 

Every time I see them together, it's always laughing and giggles... She and Bryce are like human Pacifiers.

And you know who appreciates it the most?... This girl.

We might have some future singers on our hands.... The lungs on them when they are crying is ridiculous. 

I was right about Britt's tolerance level... There are times when you can tell the cries and lack of sleep is bothering her, but none the less she appreciates it all.

Over the past two months Britt and I have been doing check ups once a month to make sure that everything is as it should be. 

In other words... We want to make sure that our 'SONS' are actually boys.

At our most recent doctor visit, our doctor did discover that something is different between the twins, though nothing related to female organs have been spotted.

It really doesn't matter to me if either of the twins turned out to be a girl because I'm going to love them all the same.

I also wouldnt mind it because... Though I haven't told Brittany this yet... I want a girl.

If both the twins turn out to actually be boys, I still want to keep trying for a girl... Just not right now, we already got too much on our hands.

Ever since the twins were born, I put my career on hold to focus on my family and preparing for my wedding.

The wedding is officially back on.

I've been working my ass off to get back in shape in time for the wedding. It's still winter, so we can still have the wedding we planned.

*Huge sigh of relief*

If winter would have ended, then we would have had to redo the entire wedding. Which would mean more stress. I've had enough stress, its bad enough that im in the gym three or four times a week.

But please...

Make no mistake... 

When the time comes, l will fit into my dress.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on At Home....

Brittany's POV:

"Babe?" I whisper called to San while laying in bed as she entered our bedroom.

"Hm?" She said after checking on the twins in their crib before getting in bed.

"I have a question." I say sitting up against the headboard.

"What about?" She says leaning against the headboard as well.

"We're getting married in two weeks..." 

"Right." She says while looking at me.

"With the possibility that our twin boys can be twin girls... What will the twins wear for the wedding?"

"For that exact reason, they are not going to wear neither a tux or a dress."

"Can't go wrong with neutral color baby clothes." I say, as I nod in agreement.

"Exactly." She says after pecking my lips before laying down.

Gazing at her, I cant help but to thank her for giving me this family again.

"San I can't thank you enough for giving me these two little boys and that little man down the hall." I say leaning over and kissing her.

"No, Britt. Thank you, but..." She says looking up at me.

"But what?"

"We're not finished yet." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I say furrowing my eyebrows.

"...I want a girl..." She says nervously.

"What if she's intersex?"

"I am absolutely fine with that... But I want at least one girl."

"That's a hard life San... I mean what if the things people say, affect her?"

"She will be able to handle whatever they try to throw her way because she will have the best teacher showing her that the things people say aren't true." I didn't say anything, so she continued to talk.

"She gets to grow up and watch the way you live your life... That is going to be a big inspiration for her."

I remain silent...

"You are confident and you don't care what people think of you because you know who you are... She'll get to see you enjoying life and doing the things you love with the people you love. And as she gets older, she will realize that just because you two have penises doesn't make either of you less of a person then anyone else."

"And if she isn't strong enough, we will be there to pick her up. But she will be strong enough. Because like I said earlier, she has you to look up to and learn from... You are not only the strongest person I know, but you are also the person I admire most in this world. And there is no doubt in my mind that our daughter is going to follow in your footsteps after seeing you overcome every obstacle thrown your way." She says caressing my cheek.

"Thanks baby. I really appreciate that, that really means a lot." I say leaning down and kissing her.

"So yes, our daughter will be strong enough to not let words from some idiot kids affect her... Or them and their parents will have to deal with me." She said as she pulled away.

"... Right, 'cause you'll go all Lima heights on some kids..." I say laughing

"Damn straight." She says looking serious.

Raising an eyebrow at her...

I can't tell if she's joking or not.


	35. Stakes Are High... Even For Old People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything Glee related

The Day before the Wedding...

Santana's POV:

The wedding is tomorrow... Can you believe it.

Over the past thirteen days, Maya and Rachel have been putting the finishing touches on the wedding. I've been staying out of their way because, not only have they shown me that they know what I want... But they know exactly what they're doing.

The way I see it is... Less stress.

After months of working out to get rid of the baby weight from carrying the twins... I finally got back down to my normal size and had to get resized for my dress. 

Britt and I took the kids to get one last check up before the wedding as well. We had to see if Bryce grew any taller and if there would be any changes to the twin's gender. 

We just want to make sure that there are no last minute changes... And if there are, we want to address and correct them now.

Especially with the twins. If it had been proven that one or both of them were girls, we could have put them in a tux or dress for the wedding instead of neutral colors.

Ultimately there were no changes and everything can continue as planned.

The only thing left to do now, is to walk down the aisle.

Literally... The wedding is tomorrow.

And Let me tell you... I'm NERVOUS AS SHIT.

Hopefully tonight will take my mind off the nerves I have.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

I still can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow... And to Santana of all people.

Not saying it as a bad thing, but after everything that went down in high school... I never really thought it would've been possible.

If someone had told me all those years ago that Santana and I wouldve been getting married... After all that drama. I know I wouldn't have believed them.

I of course always believed in my heart that we could have found our way past that 'cheating' situation. But realistically... I almost knew there wasn't a chance in hell that Santana would forgive me for ALLEGEDLY 'cheating' on her.

The fact that we're even in a position to be getting married tomorrow, blows my mind. I find myself havimg to pinch myself every now and again just to be sure that this is all really happening.

Santana has always been the one... From the first day in high school. 

If it wasn't creepy to ask someone to marry you when you first meet them... We would be working on our 9 year anniversary.

Tomorrow is the big day... I'm not really nervous about getting married, I just can't wait to make it official.

This day has to hurry up and end so we can get to the wedding, but first I'm going to enjoy this casino.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night (At the casino)...

Santana's POV:

Tonight is what would be Britt and I's Bachelorette parties. We decided not to do things the 'traditional' way, by not going to strip clubs.

Not only are we not going to strip clubs... But we're not having separate bachelorette parties.

We decided to go to one of the biggest Casinos in the country and try to cash out. We got all of our friends and headed to the Foxwood Casino just outside of New York.

"21." The dealer said.

"YES, I GOT 21." I shouted towards Rachel who had her head in her hands.

She doesn't like losing...

"Awe poor Rach." I said poking out my lip.

"Shut it before I smack your drunk ass." She said.

"I'm not drunk... I'm just tip-sy". I say with a hiccup, as I start collecting my chips.

Okay maybe I wasn't being completely honest... I am drunk, but not shit faced drunk.

I mean come on... I have a wedding tomorrow. I want to be able to hear Britt's vows without telling her to shush.

How contradicting would that be...

"Do you want to run it back?" I say asking Rachel.

"No, I know when I'm beat... But you know what you can't beat me at?" She says with a smirk.

"What?" I say smirking back at her.

This ought to be good, because I know she doesn't really know how to play most of the games in here. We literally just taught her how to play Black Jack.

"Poker." She says looking serious.

"You don't even know how to play poker." I say before laughing.

"I don't, but you know what they say... Beginners luck."

"You mean that same 'Beginners luck' that didn't work in Black Jack?"

"Are you scared you'll lose to a beginner?"

"What we playing for?" I asked as we walked over to the table and waited for the dealer to deal.

"How about that truck of yours?"

Oh she's aiming high... 

Because I now have a family of five, I recently bought an all black Range Rover. I'm not ready for a van... Maybe in the future, but as of right now... I can't sport a van.

"Okay, but if I win... I want the new truck Quinn just bought." I say with a smirk.

I figured it would nake her back down from wanting my truck.

"Deal." She says.

"Hell no." Quinn says standing behind Rachel.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, bet your own stuff." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Fine. Pick something else."

"Hmm... Okay. If I win, you watch the kids whenever I need you to for the next 6 months... Free of charge." I say smirking.

"Babe-" Quinn tries before getting cut off.

"Deal." Rachel says as well shake hands.

And before I know it the cards are being dealt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany's POV:

Quinn, Puck and I have been going at it all night... I opened up a can of whoop ass when we were playing Roulette. There wasnt nothing they could do with me, I just kept collecting chips.

"Who got ne-" I asked as I got cut off by shouting.

Looking at another Roulette table across from us, I see Tina shouting.

"I won, i won... Take that you old fart." She shouted to an old man as she tried to climb on the table.

That was a bad idea...

"Britt I won..." She shouted looking at me with a smile.

Looking around as everyone turned to look at me. I look back when I heard a loud bang.

Looking to where Tina was, I see Mike helping her up as little chips fly off the roulette table from her hitting the table.

After going to see if she was okay, security came to escort a really drunk Tina out of the casino. Mike of course, went with her back to their hotel room.

"What do ya want to do next?... Roulette is out of the question." I say looking around at the old people from our Roulette table as they stared at us.

They were probably thinking 'They are the ones who brought that drunk Asian in here'... And if they were, then they are absolutely right.

"They should have thrown you two out as well for bringing her crazy self in here." An old lady said to us as she used her cane to hit Quinn in the shin.

"Ah... You old ass-" Quinn started before I cut her off and kept her from possibly slapping this lady.

"We will be pressing charges against you... There are cameras all around this casino and you just assaulted one of the biggest Lawyer's in New York, for no reason." I said to the old lady.

The old lady glared at Quinn as she walked backwards to the Roulette table.

"Sooooo, who wanna play Craps?" I rhetorically asked Quinn as she glared back at the old lady.

"Craps it is, let's go... Can't have you getting arrested for beating up an old lady. You're my lawyer, if your in jail who's gonna get who out?" I say pushing her away from her glaring competition with the old lady.

"It's not my fault, it's like people get old and think they can say anything to anybody." She says as we walk away.

"That's true... But ignore her." I say as we walk towards the Craps table.

"Like, aren't you about to kick the bucket?... Go bother some other old people." She said in reference to the old lady back at the Roulette table.

I look at her in shock, trying not to laugh because that was not nice.

I can see now why her and San ruled McKinley... They were mean.

"Fuck, she just pissed me off." She said before releasing a deep breath as we joined the game of Craps

"I know but calm down... Can't have you getting arrested the day before my wedding." I say as she laughs a bit.

But no, for real... That would fuck everything up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours Later...

Santana's POV:

"What did I tell you?" I say walking hand in hand with a just as drunk Britt.

"You cheated?" Rachel said curled up under Quinn arm.

"No I didn't, I'm just really good... Thanks for being our future baby sitter though." I say with a big smile.

"If this one, would have teamed up with me, we would've won." Rachel said lightly pushing away from Quinn with a glare.

"Hey, don't blame me... Im on your side babe but, I'm not losing anymore money to Santana at a casino... Been there, done that." Quinn says, pleased with her reason.

"So you dont think I would've won?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying you wouldn't have won. But If you all were making small bets, I would've joined in... I mean come on, she literally just bet you her truck. Who does that? I wouldn't, I don't care how rich I am... That's just dumb, but she's drunk so she probably don't care." Quinn says looking back and forth between Rachel and I.

"Shut it Fabray... You may not have lost to me, but I saw you losing to Britt earlier when you two were playing Roulette." I say sipping the rest of my drink.

"But I beat her in Craps." Quinn said smirking, as we left the casino part of the hotel and headed for the suites part.

"No you didn't, everyone was losing to that old man with the fishing hat on... And he had the nerve to actually have little plastic fish hanging off the edges of the hat." Britt says as we walk to the elevator leading to our hotel rooms.

"I still made better predictions than you, so I at least beat you." Quinn said.

"Then that means that I at least beat Mike and Sam." Britt said 

"Fine, I still beat you." Quinn said shrugging as the elevator stopped and we got off.

"You almost beat that old lady too... Literally." Britt said while laughing.

"Wait, what old lady?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Shut up Brittany." Quinn said as she and Rachel walked behind us.

"I'll tell you later." Britt said as we stopped in the middle of the hallway preparing to part ways.

"Call me when you get to your room." I said through hooded eyes.

"Mhm, if I remember the number." She says while laughing, ultimately causing me to laugh to.

She's so funny... Or maybe I'm just drunk.

"Okay you two, let's go." Quinn says as she stands next to Britt and Rachel stands next to me.

"Alright, I love you." I say pecking her lips.

"I love you too... I'll see you at the alter." She said smiling with her eyes almost completely closed.

"Yes you will." I say while giving her a kiss that I probably wouldn't have in front of Rachel and Quinn... Had I not been drunk.

Then again, maybe I would have. I don't really be caring whose there... Unless it's my parents. 

Thats just awkward.

"That's enough you two, save it for the I Do's..." Rachel said while pulling me down the hall toward our room as Quinn did the same with Britt.

"I'll call you from the room." Britt said as her and Quinn turned the corner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later in Brittany's room...

No One's POV:

Britt and San are on the phone before going to sleep, neither one of them are sober but they are both aware of whats going on.

Their phone call has been full of laughter and hiccups. 

Britt: "Quinn was ready to beat her ass, that wouldve been bad." I said while laughing.

San: "I dont blame her." She says through a giggle.

Britt: "Of course you wouldn't... Snixx." I say laughing harder.

San: "Whaaaattt? Old people can be rude as hell." 

Britt: "But did you see when Tina fell earlier?" She said while laughing.

San: "Yeah, what exactly was she trying to do?" She said giggling after releasing a hiccup.

Britt: She was trying to get on the Roulette table... When she fell she hit the table and made all the dealer chips fly everywhere." She said still laughing.

San: "Well I hope she's okay enough to attend the wedding." 

Britt: "Yeah, she'll be good... But on a serious note..."

San: "Or as serious as one can be while drunk." She said while laughing lightly.

Britt: "... I can't believe were getting married tomorrow." She said smiling.

San: "By this time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs. Santana Lopez-Pierce... That has a really nice ring to it." She said as Rachel entered her room and Quinn entered Britt's room.

Britt: "Yes you will." I said with a big smile.

Quinn: "Britt you two need to go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." She said as she reached for the phone.

Britt: "Not yet. Five more minutes." She said as her eyes tried to fight and stay open.

Quinn: "You don't even look like you can last five minutes."

Britt: "Woah, woah, woah. Pause. You're my sister." She says while laughing.

On the other side of the line, Santana had already fallen asleep and Rachel hung up the phone.

Quinn: "Shut up and give me the phone." She said as she took the phone from Britt whose tiredness didn't really allow her to put up a fight.

Britt: "Okay, okay... Meany." She mumbled out, to tired to realize that she didn't tell San goodnight.

Quinn: "No I'm not." She said as she listened for the dial tone before hanging up the phone

Britt: "... Hey Quinn." She quietly said as she rolled over on her side to face Quinn.

Quinn: "Yeah Britt?"

Britt: "I really can't wait until tomorrow." She said while trying to smile through a yawn.

Quinn: "Well then you better get some shut eye to make time go by faster."

Britt: "You're right. As rare as that is... You're actually right.

Quinn rolls her eyes before heading towards the door to turn off the lights. As she turn around to tell Britt goodnight, she sees that Brittany is already knocked out.

She puts two pill and a cup of water on her night stand before she walks over to the other bed in the room. 

She gets under her cover and reaches to turn off the lamp next to her bed before pausing to take a look at Britt.

Smiling at her as she sleeps. So very proud of all that she has become and has overcome. She's even more proud to call her, her little sister. 

Britt let's out a little snore causing Quinn to roll her eyes and giggle as she finally turns off the lamp to get some shut eye of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts, they are greatly appreciated.Let me know what you think, remember this is my first FanFic. All errors are mine. 
> 
> UPDATES EVERY MONDAY & THURSDAY!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I OWN NOTHING GLEE RELATED!!!


End file.
